As Above, So Below
by IsabellaWinters
Summary: In which a young day class student finds out the dreadful night class secret and decides to keep her mouth shut and her head down. Until one fateful day when, Naomi Nakamura, slipped from her daily sleuthing.
1. Naomi Nakamura

**name** : Naomi Nakamura

 **age** :15

 **birth date** : May 7

 **height** : 5'2"in/157cm

 **race** : Human

 **blood type** : AB-

 **gender** : Female

 **hair color** : Black

 **eye color** : Purple

 **occupation** : Day Class Student

 **In which a young day class student finds out the dreadful night class secret and decides to keep her mouth shut and her head down. Until one fateful day when, Naomi Nakamura, slipped from her daily sleuthing**.

 _"Pretty sure, the night class is a cult."_

 _-naomi nakamura_


	2. Night One x 1

**[Not What She Seems]**

Naomi's day started as mundane as any other day: wake up, got to class, daydream, avoid the pathetic girls who fawn over the night class, shower, change into nightwear, and, finally, go to sleep. However, avoiding her relentless classmates was proving to be impossible today as the vultures circled around her seat and asked for the tenth time today if she had found out why the night class was so _elite_.

"I haven't and I'm not going to investigate the night class, so _go away_." Naomi snapped.

The girls whined and complained about how she was as "bad" as the prefect, Zero Kiryu.

Naomi rolled her eyes at them.

Truth is, she did know why the night class students were so elite. She found out a few weeks ago, while the Headmaster was out, she had sneaked into his office and picked every lock in his desk until she found files of the night class students. In bold printed letters it had said: **Vampire** with a letter **B** , or, **C,** or, **A** next to it. Naomi didn't notice how many were which letter, she was more focused on the word _vampire_. Unfortunately, she couldn't investigate any further as the Headmaster of Cross Academy was surely coming back to his office soon, and so Naomi, quickly put the files back where she found them and locked the drawer.

She ran all the way to the dorms after that, and it wasn't until the next morning that she realized how lucky she was for not getting caught.

Naomi shivered, _They're all vampires, every single one of them._

"Come on, Naomi!" squealed a high pitched voice, "you're the only one who can do it!"

Naomi glared at the girls, " _Leave me alone_ , you hyenas."

Naomi got up from her seat pushed herself through her fellow classmates.

 _I will not investigate the night class that's just asking for trouble._ Naomi thought, _No matter how tempting it is._ And it was very tempting. She lived for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. A bad habit, yes, but it was an addiction of hers. _You_ _deal with human investigations, and only human investigations..._ She repeated those words in her head over and over again, convincing herself that the night class was not worth the time she would put in her regular routine of sleuthing.

In all honesty, Naomi longed for the days when she thought the night class was a cult or when she thought that they were just a band of pretty faces with nothing truly going on underneath. Now, she rarely sneaks out at night, afraid she might run into one of them.

Naomi shivered at the thought of seeing their fangs. She does not want to be in the receiving end of that ever.

"Hey, Naomi!" yelled a cheerful voice.

Naomi turned to face her friend, Asuna, and smiled. "What's up?"

Asuna quickly became serious and lowered her voice into a hushed whisper, "You know the professor you thought was having an affair with a student?"

"Don't tell me..?"

"I saw them in the history room." Asuna contorted her face in disgust, "Kissing!"

"Well, at least, the professor's young and single." Naomi joked.

"Naomi!" Asuna scolded.

Naomi smirked, "Don't worry, I'm on it." She walked down the stairs with Asuna in toe, "You up for some late night sleuthing?"

Asuna's eyes widen, she looked around as if to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. "What about the prefects?" She whispered.

"I know my way around them, the people we should be worried about is the night class." Naomi tapped her waist.

"I don't know..." Asuna fiddled with her skirt and uneasily stared at the floor.

"I'm not going to force you, Asuna." Naomi giggled, "This is strictly voluntary."

Asuna let out breath of relief, "Yeah, just tell me how it goes tomorrow in class."

Naomi couldn't help but feel relieved herself. If the night class were truly vampires she didn't want to bring her friend into a lion's den.

"Just cover for me when the prefects do their rounds on the dorms."

Asuna saluted, "You can count on me."

"Oi!" They both turned at source of the sound, Zero Kiryu.

 _Great, the prefect from hell._

"Class is over. Get to your dorms." His glare pierced through both the girls but Naomi merely scoffed at him.

Asuna cowered while Naomi returned Zero's glare tenfold. She huffed and grabbed Asuna's hand and led her out the academic building.

"God, he's so scary." Asuna said.

"No, he's not. What he is, is annoying."

They walked past the screaming girls as they were ready to pounce on the night class students.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

"Kaname-senpai!"

"They're so hot!"

Naomi gulped, _If only they knew._

The night class gates were opening and Naomi quickened her pace with Asuna following in her step, the day class girls screams got louder (if possible).

Asuna gripped the door of the sun dorms and opened it and the closed it shut.

"Those girls really have no dignity." Asuna huffed, "Throwing themselves at them like that."

Naomi smiled, "That's why you are my best friend."

The linked their arms together as they made they're way up the stairs and into their dorm room.

"By the way, which student was it?" Naomi asked, "Maybe, I can knock some sense into him."

"It was Haruto."

This made her blood boil: Haruto was one of her best friends. _He_ _won't listen to reason, its just the type of person he is: loyal_ _and stupid._

Naomi made quick work of her uniform and changed into something more comfortable to roam around in.

"He's such an idiot! Why would he even get involved with a teacher!?"

"You know him, Naomi, he falls in love quickly." Asuna said sweetly.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

She grabbed a black sweater off her closet and a black pair of high waisted jeans. She quickly changed into her sleuthing outfit and grabbed her black hair and pulled it high into a ponytail. Naomi reached for her hat and rested it on her head.

"Are you sure you should be doing this, Naomi?"

"Please, Asuna, Haruto won't listen to reason and you know it."

Asuna shrugged, "I guess, you're right. What are you even looking for?"

Naomi sighed, "Anything that proves that she's not who she says she is or that incriminates her."

"Well, good luck and be careful." Asuna said softly.

Naomi reached for the door and tipped her hat, "Always am."

She closed the door lightly and went for her usual escape route. Down the stairs, two rights and the third window next to the center. Naomi opened the window quietly and climbed down off it. She landed softly on her feet and hastily made her way towards academic building.

It didn't take Naomi long to arrive at the school. She made it her mission to make it there in little as time as possible during her other late night rendezvous.

Naomi quickly slid inside one of the building's side door and crouched as she took long strides towards the professor's office.

Naomi grabbed the knob turned it... It was locked.

She reached into her hair pulled out a black bobby pin.

 _Trusty bobby pin, don't fail me now._ Naomi inserted the bobby pin into the lock and masterly fiddled with it until she heard the reassuring sound of a lock being unlocked.

Naomi smirked, _Jackpot!_

She turned the knob and crawled into the office.

"Alright, Hiyori Sensei," Naomi stood up straight but walked lightly, "what are you up to?"

Naomi lunged for the desk first and opened all the drawers and took out documents, assignments, tests, files , until, finally, Naomi struck lucky. She pulled at the last drawer and found it to be locked.

"Suspicious..." Once again, Naomi inserted the bobby pin in and unlocked the drawer with ease. "This school should really get new locks, this is too easy."

Naomi didnt know what she was expecting but a plain gray metal box was, in her opinion, underwhelming. She gently took out the box from its place and saw latch keeping it closed.

Naomi wetted her lips, _Please, be something for my while._

She opened the latch and saw the content. It was a few cigarattes, a fake ID, and a gun. Naomi reached into the box and held the gun dangaling in her fingers.

"Oh my god..." She grabbed the ID and looked at the name imprinted on it. "Who in the world is _Akira Saito_?"

Naomi put down the gun and ID on the desk took out a paper only to find it was picture of a boy in her class.

"Oh my God!" Naomi screeched but then quickly covered her mouth. She stared the picture in horror.

It was Naoto Yamamoto. He had been murdered a few months ago with a gunshot to the head and his picture had a thick red 'X' across his smiling face.

 _I need to tell the headmaster!_ _Haruto is in danger!_

"Oi!"

Naomi snapped her head towards the sound. She didn't even notice that someone had opened the door, but she felt relief wash over her when she saw it was Zero Kiryu, and not her teacher, Hiyori.

"I want your name and class." He demanded.

"I need to talk to headmaster, now." Naomi teared her gaze from Zero's and stared the articles she had found. "It's important." She pointed the gun and ID and the photo of her late pier, Naoto Yamamoto.

Zero walked towards her and saw with clarity the items laid on the desk. He reached for them but Naomi grabbed his arm.

"Dont touch it, it's evidence." Her voice was steady which surprised her, she was sure her voice would come out trembling.

Footsteps came towards them and Naomi gripped his arm tighter.

 _Please, don't be Sensei... please, don't be her._

On the corner of her eye, Naomi saw Zero reach with his free hand into his jacket.

"Hey, Zero, are you slacking off again?" It was a female voice, Yuki.

Naomi let out a sigh of relief.

Yuki looked inside the office, "Oh, you found a day class student." She raised an eyebrow at the scene before her: Naomi was clutching Zero's arm and the fact that Zero was letting her was what confused her the most.

"Is something going on?"

Zero broke the silence, "Call the Chairman, Yuki, It's important." His voice was cool even amidst all the chaos.

Yuki nodded and ran to get the Headmaster.

"I - I can't believe she killed, Naoto." Naomi stuttered, "She probably was having an affair with him too."

Tears brimmed her eyes as she let go of Zero's arm and held herself tightly instead. "Poor, Naoto."

Naomi blinked her tears away, and took in long deep breaths. _In... Out... In... Out..._

The headmaster would be here soon and she would not cry not infront him or the prefects. Naomi straighten her back and steeled herself.

 _I'm Naomi Nakamura, I'm the queen of pretending that everything's fine._


	3. Night Two x 2

**[Anatomy of a Murderer]**

"Please, explain what you were doing outside of your dorm this late at night, Ms. Nakamura?" Headmaster eye was sharp and held for no room for Naomi lie under his gaze, but she would _not_ give away Asuna and Haruto. She would not betray them.

"I heard from an _unknown source_ that Hiyori-Sensei was having an romantic relations with a student," Naomi took in a shaky breath, "So I came tonight to investigate if it was true or not."

Cross raised his eyebrow, "Who is this ' _unknown source_ ' you speak of?"

Naomi gulped and bit the inside of cheek, "With all due respect, Headmaster, I will not reveal my source."

The Chairman sighed, "Ms. Nakamura, you do realize the position you are in?"

Before, Naomi could answer the Headmaster began to answer his own question, "You were found sneaking out at night, which is strictly forbidden," Cross glasses gleamed dangerously, "and broke into a professor's office. Surely, you understand that I am well within my right as Headmaster to expel you, Ms. Nakamura."

 _I will not rat out my friends._

Naomi felt surge of defiance rise within her as she clicked her tongue and said: "Then expel me, because I _will not_ expose my source."

She regretted the words that came out of her mouth the moment she said them, _Oh Lord, I'm going to be expelled. No decent school is going to want me after this!_

His eyes narrowed, "Loyalty is admirable but you found a gun in a professor's office," He pushed his glasses up, "You must tell me everything for not only your, but your _'source's'_ safety."

Naomi gripped the end of her sweater, "I'm sorry, but no."

Cross took off his glasses and messaged the bridge of his noise, "Fine, do you know who the student is, the one having relations with Hiyori?"

 _Lie, Haruto, as dumb as he is does not deserve what is happening to him._

"No, I don't know who it is." Naomi kept her voice steady and calm.

 _Do not give him any reason to think that you're lying._

The headmaster placed his glasses back on his nose and stared at her in profound thought. He sighed again and looked into her eyes, Naomi didn't have to use any of her deducting skills to realize what it meant; he was dissapointed. Whether it was with himself or her, she did not know for sure.

"I've called the authorities and _you_ will be protected, but you _must_ trust me, Ms. Nakamura."

His eyes became softer, Naomi couldn't help but be reminded of a concerned parent. It made her heart clench, but she would not give her friends up.

"I really don't know who it is, Headmaster."

He nodded, "And I wish I could believe you..." then shook his head.

There was a knock on the door and it took all of Naomi's willpower to not turn around.

"Come in." The Headmaster's voice was stern.

That's when she saw her, "Hiyori-Sensei..."

"You summoned me, Headmaster Cross?" Her voice light and innocent, so much so, Naomi almost forgot that she had found evidence in her office about the murder of Naoto Yamamoto.

Naomi quickly turned her head towards the Headmaster and clenched her jaw.

 _How could she be so sweet when she murdered one of her students in cold blood? Hiyori-Sens -- or should I say Akira Saito, is a despicable human being._

"Yes, I did. Zero!" He called out.

Naomi, once gain, heard the door open, "Yes?"

"Please, escort Ms. Nakamura to the Sun dorms."

Zero nodded and took a glance at Naomi, "Let's go."

Naomi obediently followed Zero out of the room but before she could go the chairman asked her one more question, the one plaguing her mind, the she hoped he'd never ask tonight:

"I do, however, have one more question for you, Ms. Nakamura. Someone broke into my office a few weeks ago, was it you?" Cross's eyes were relentless and held a certain type of danger that no Headmaster of a school should possess. It sent a shiver down her spine and she almost slipped; she almost told him the truth.

Naomi shook her head, "No, it was not me." She bowed her head and followed, Zero in silence to the Sun dorms.

"I wish I could believe that too..." huffed Cross.

The next day, the story of Hiyori would have made the rounds and everyone would be talking about her for the weeks to come. The only people who knew the truth of the incident were a select few, the prefects, the Headmaster, Haruto, Asuna, and Naomi.

 _"Who do I think it was, you know, the student?"_

 _"Doesn't matter, whoever it was obviously has low standards."_

And the day after that, everyone would know that it was Hiyori, who had murdered their fellow classmate, Naoto Yamamoto.

 _"I thought it was a suicide!"_

 _"No, turns out she was a child predator and murderer."_

 _"That is so messed up!"_

Naomi brushed off the gossiping of the day class students and headed straight to Haruto in those days.

"Haruto, look, I know you're mad but this is for the best." Naomi said softly.

Haruto didn't look at her, he kept his gaze towards the wall, "It is not for the best, okay, I _loved_ her."

Naomi glared at him, "You are unbelievable, Haruto, a kid our age was murdered by that- that _cougar_ and you are actually angry with me!"

"Don't call her that!" Closed his fists and dug his nails into his skin, "She cares about me!"

"She was using you and thank God, I found out what she did!" Naomi yelled, "Or what happened to Naoto could've had happen to you, too!"

Haruto gritted his teeth and slammed the door in her face

 _What an idiot! Why can't he see that she was manipulating him into doing her bidding._

Naomi kicked the door in fury and huffed as she walked out of the boys dormitory, and into the girls. Naomi slammed the door shut in her dormitory and met Asuna's gentle eyes.

"Didn't go well?" she asked.

"No and I hope you don't expect me to apologize for uncovering a killer."

"Haruto needs time-"

Naomi interrupted her, "What he _needs_ is common sense."

Asuna sighed, "This is such a mess."

Naomi laid her head against the wall, "No kidding..."

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in." Chirped Asuna.

The door opened to reveal Yuki, smiling, "Chairman wants to see you, Naomi."

Naomi nodded, "Don't wait up, Asuna."

It was a silent walk towards the Headmaster's office and Naomi mind was going a million hours per second.

 _Is he going to expel me, or ask about the night again?_ Naomi gulped, _Or worse was he going to ask me again if I broke into his office?_

Naomi then decided that she rather be expelled than asked if she was the one who broke into his office again. She honestly did not think she could lie to him again.

"We're here." Yuki smiled.

 _Calm down, Naomi, it'll be fine. You will be fine, you're a fairly good liar._

Naomi let out a breath, "Right."

His office was dull and mundane like any other office with biege walls, and a simple long wooden desk.

 _This place looks different from when I sneaked in last time, maybe because it was dark?_ However, Naomi didn't let her eyes wander.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Naomi said innocently.

It was then, though, that she noticed another person in the room with them.

Brown hair sculpted his face perfectly and his garnet eyes held a firm sense of authority. He wore a white uniform, a night class student.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Naomi tore her gaze from him and smiled at Cross.

The Headmaster was standing looking out a window.

 _How dramatic..._

He turned around and met her gaze, "I'm going to ask again, Ms. Nakamura and please, do answer truthfully this time."

Naomi's heart stilled, but she composed herself and raised an eyebrow. "About?"

 _Please, don't ask what I think you're going to ask._

"Did you or did you not break into my office three weeks ago?" His eyes did not waver from Naomi's and Naomi in an attempt to give her self confidence, did not break eye contact.

 _I will not break under pressure._

"No, I did not _break_ into your office three weeks ago."

Cross's eyes narrowed, "You really don't trust anyone do you, Ms. Nakamura?" He waved his hand away, "It doesn't matter if you don't admit it, I know you did break into my office and saw the night class files."

 _Do not move, do not speak, do not give anything away._

"And if it weren't for the fact that you found out the night class secret three weeks ago, I would've had your mind erased."

 _Rude._

He continued, "But having three weeks worth memories erased would be problematic, and from what I've heard from your friends... you are quite _relentless_." He paused and looked at Naomi, "You're really not going to say anything?"

Naomi cocked her head innocently to the side, _In your_ _dreams_ _as if I'm going to incriminate myself._

The Headmaster gave her a deadpanned look before he reached inside a drawer and pulled out an armband.

"Since, you know the night class are vampires," He held it out to Naomi. "You are now a prefect and guardian of Cross Academy."

" **No.** " With that, Naomi walked out of the office.


	4. Night Three x 3

**[Watcher in the Woods]**

The moment Naomi stepped out of the office she was met with a pair of arms hooking around her waist, dragging her back into the office.

"Hey!" Naomi slapped the arm around her, "Get your hands off me!"

"I'm afraid, this is not a request." She heard the Chairman say as she was busy clawing at the arm holding her.

"If you think I'm going hold back hormonal girls and stay up at unholy hours, you are in for a rude awakening!" Naomi squirmed and kicked, "Let me go!"

Naomi looked at her captor only to see sliver hair and disinterested amethyst eyes. She grabbed a handful of Zero's jacket and pushed roughly against him.

 _He's ridiculously strong! It's almost abnormal._

"That's enough, Zero, let her go." Cross said.

Obediently, _Like a dog_ (thought Naomi), he let of go her waist. Naomi glared at the silver haired boy and straighten her uniform out.

She turned towards the Chairman, "I am not going to be prefect, I rather be _expelled_."

Naomi crossed her arms and turned around to leave only to be stopped again.

"It's not a request." Said Zero.

"It's not request?" Naomi tilted her head, "Well, do you know what else isn't a request, Zero?" And in a final act of defiance, "My rejection, so," Naomi turned to face the Cross, "you either let me out of this room or-"

The night class student who had stayed quiet until now, spoke up, "You'll what, Ms. Nakamura?"

Naomi shifted her gaze towards him, they were calm, and collected.

"You'll tell the day class students the truth?" He took an educated guess.

"No, you'll just erase their memories, which is wrong in every sense of the way," Naomi glared at him. "What'll I do is... well, that's for me to know and for you to..." She motioned her pointer finger into three loops. Then she pointed at the Headmaster, courage rising through her:

"And you said so yourself, _Headmaster_ , I am quite relentless." Naomi seethed.

Naomi turned on her heel and left the office with no opposition.

 _Play your cards right, Naomi. You got out this one just by your wits, next time you won't be so lucky._

She made her way towards the Sun dorms and quickly went into her dorm room.

Asuna picked her head up from her bed, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Oh, Asuna..." Naomi walked towards her bed and sat down, "I have just made a mess of things."

Asuna frowned, "What happened?"

Naomi smiled, she was so glad to have friend like Asuna with her. Someone who cared about her, and laughed with her, and defended her. In Naomi's eyes, there was no other best friend in the world but her, especially now, that Haruto was furious with her.

"I wish I could tell you, Asuna." Naomi kicked off her uniform shoes, "But if I told you, you probably won't even remember it."

Asuna's frown deepened, "You know you can trust me with anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

 _I just don't trust them._

"I'm tired." Naomi yawned, "Let's just go to sleep." She reached for her pajamas and settled down in her bed.

Thought by thought, restless turn to restless turn, Naomi eyes opened and shut again and again, until finally, she got up.

Naomi looked out from her window, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. It chilled her to her bone and made her shiver. Then, there it was like the sun coming out of a dark cloud, a pair of haunting eyes in the woods of the school. Blue and red, and they were staring at her as if she was their prey.

 _Could it be a vampire? A student from the night class going rogue?_ Naomi shook her head and grabbed the string next to the window and swung, pulled until the curtain fell over the window.

 _Go look at someone else, psycho._

She took in deep breath and went back to her bed, but there it was the lingering feeling of being watched. Naomi, in an attempt to take the dreadful feeling away, pulled the covers over her head. It did her no good, the feeling was still there, prominent.

 _Go away!_

She swore she almost heard a chuckle. Naomi curled into a ball and tightly closed her eyes.

 _Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep._

And so she did.

However, throughout the night Naomi would wake up at odd hours from nightmares. She'd stare at the curtain and have the same disgusting feeling of being watched. But, she'd go back sleep.

 _Whoever it is they're not going to come in. You're fine, Naomi... you're perfectly safe._

The next morning, came and went. She sat in class all day wondering if she had dreamt being watched. It was all jumbled in her brain, trying to decipher what was a dream and what wasn't.

Naomi blinked at her notebook, _If it happens again, I'll investigate._ She started drawing spirals around the corners of her notes, _Worst thing that could happen is that it turns out it was vampire._ Naomi swallowed, _And you die._

"Class dismissed, Ms. Nakamura."

Naomi looked up to see her professor glaring at her.

She turned her around to see her surroundings. There was no one.

Naomi smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, sir."

The professor grunted in response.

Naomi gathered her things quickly and left the classroom.

Her thoughts were, once again, ennvolped with those eyes. Heterochromia iridum, she knew of the mutation. _However, such mutation was rare, if the person was human and lives here in the town then it won't be hard to find who it was._ Naomi pushed the door open from the academic building, _A person with eyes like those would surely be noticed._

She was making her ways to the Sun dorms, already plotting away on how she was going to get to town.

 _Maybe not tonight, but in two days?_ Naomi tapped her chin in thought, _Maybe, it's not such a bad idea being a prefect. I could be out at night and not be worried about being caught._ She smiled, _Yeah, I can use this to my advantage._ But then she frowned, _Ugh, I'd have to deal with the day class girls fawning over vampires and be hounded with questions by them on how I became a prefect._ Naomi shook her head, _Not worth it._

Naomi went into the Sun dorms and made her way towards her room. She slid inside her room and saw Asuna was already asleep.

Naomi giggled, "Lazy bum."

The sun was falling and the moon was rising, and with it, Naomi's anxiety. She felt it rippling through her body again. The same feeling and she hated it. This time she didn't bother looking out the window, this time she went straight out of the dorms.

Naomi marched into the woods, _Alright, creepy stalker from hell... Where are you?_

Naomi scanned her surroundings her eyes searching for the mismatched eyes. _Blue and red... They were blue and red._ She kept walking forwards but she kept her eyes peeled for those eyes. Naomi knew _it_ was watching her, her every move, her every step, readying to strike. She was getting close now and every instinct in her body was telling her to run.

 **SNAP!**

Naomi snapped her head towards the sound and saw the heterochromia eyes; Naomi froze.

 _This was a terrible idea._

She didn't have to have a special talent to know what was infront her; her suspicions were correct, it was a vampire.

Naomi let her eyes wander to the building next to her, the academic building.

 _Run, inside!_

 _You're not faster than a vampire!_

 _You'll die if you stay here!_

 _You'll die if you run!_

Naomi gulped harshly and waited for the shadow to pounce on her, but it didn't. It just stayed there, watching her.

"Zero, STOP!" a girl screamed.

Naomi turned her head, "What in the-" Her eyes widen as she quickly turned her head back towards where her predator was.

"Gone..."

Naomi sprang into action. She ran inside the building and went up the stairs.

"Stop, let go!" the girl sounded frantic.

Naomi quickened her steps, until she saw them, Zero and Yuki.

Yuki struggling to get out Zero's grasp and Zero drinking from her neck.

"What the hell!?" Naomi lunged.

She grabbed Yuki's shoulders and pulled roughly as Yuki kicked off Zero.

Yuki was leaning on Naomi as Naomi was supporting her, they were taking in the dreadful sight infront of them.

Zero wiping blood off his fangs and his eyes glowing scarlet.


	5. Night Three O' Two x 3,02

**[The Untold Hazard]**

The three of them were so quiet Naomi could hear the wind blowing outside. She could feel her blood running and heart slamming against her chest, she thought, maybe, it was going burst.

Naomi struggled to support Yuki's weight as she reached her free hand towards her shoulder trying to keep Yuki from crumbling to the ground.

"Yuki..." Zero took a step towards them. Naomi tighten her grip around her, "I'm-"

Yuki jerked under Naomi's grasp and Zero casted his sorrowful gaze down.

 _He's a day class student. Why is a vampire in the day class!?_

Naomi felt Yuki's weight shift, she was getting heavier. Naomi almost collapsed under her weight.

"Yuki!?" A voice laced with concerned came into hearing.

Naomi turned her attention towards the voice. It was the night class student from before.

"Ka-Kaname..!" Yuki's eyes widen, while Naomi's eyes narrowed.

Kaname glanced at Yuki's neck and quickly got infront of the two girls.

"So you've finally fallen into the bloodlust of the beast, Zero Kiryu." Kaname glared the at the silver haired boy as his voice dripped with venom.

 _Bloodlust of the beast... Who even talks like that?_

Naomi shifted her gaze towards the fragile female, she looked panicked and with Yuki's last amount of strength, she pushed away from Naomi's grip and yelled:

"D-don't Kaname!" Yuki stood between Kaname and Zero, but she collapsed just as quickly.

 _I feel like a bystander..._ Naomi, began backing away down the stairs. _They won't notice if I leave...I'm not who they're worried about._

"Your thrist must have been insatiable," Kaname's voice was calm and had lost the edge it had earlier. "To have drained her to the point where she can't stand."

Naomi turned around and took another step down the stairs, _It's not your problem, so don't make it yours... Just walk away._

 _But what if she's-_

 _No, don't think twice._

Naomi headed out of the academic building with a set determination in her eyes, so much so, the Headmaster didn't bother her when he saw her walk past him.

 _Don't turn back... This is not my life and neither will I ever let it become my life._

Naomi felt a chill run down her spine. The feeling was foreign to her... it was fear. She was afraid, for the first time in a long time.

 _Get it together! You know vampires exist!_

Naomi held a hand to her chest and tried to control her breathing... _I'm fine... I'm fine_ _... I am not fine!_

She felt it rising through her throat, "Oh, God," with one quick breath Naomi ran in record time to the sun dorms; she pushed and pulled doors open until, Naomi was facing a toilet and with another breath... Naomi hurled.

Naomi let her back hit the wall beside her as she relaxed she thought, _How ridiculous, I can deal with a vampire stalker, a murder investigation, an aldulter, but **this** is where I peak_; Naomi hugged her knees to her chest, _This is so pathetic. I'll probably be called to see the Headmaster again._

She reached her hands towards the handle on the toilet and pushed it, a satisfying _whoosh_ erupted. And like clock work, there it was that revolting feeling she had earlier, worse than what she felt when she was vomiting, the feeling she has been feeling for two days straight: She was being watched.

"I can't handle this right now." Naomi whispered to herself, and so for the first time in a long time, Naomi ignored her curiosity. She merely brushed her teeth, dragged her tired legs to her dorm room, change into pajamas, and slept soundly through the night.

Tomorrow, Naomi wouldn't go class.

*a/n: SHORT I KNOW BUT COLLEGE HAS BEEN KILLING ME WITH WORK*


	6. Night Four x 4

a/n: plays sinnerman*

 **[A Detour to Memory Lane]**

Naomi was not a morning person, but after the traumatizing events from the night; Naomi had woken up to crack of dawn. The sun rolling up a sapphire sky, she needed air. Out of Cross Academy air. She swung her legs off her bed and quickly changed into casual clothes. Naomi looked at herself in the mirror, her clothes quickly reminded her of who she was last year. Her ripped tights under black high waisted shorts with a dark green sweater tucked in, and with a breath she slipped on her worn down tennis shoes.

Naomi tooka glance at Asuna, still slepping soundly, _She'll cover for me._ With that, Naomi grabbed some cash and pocketed it.

Naomi quietly closed the door behind her as she made light steps out of the dorms, and for some odd reason, she took her time walking towards the gates of the Academy. She could climb over, but Naomi was never athletic; she had always relied on her intellect to get her out of problems. Or she just ignored it until went away, but the truth is clear now... Naomi knowing the night class secret was never going to go away and no matter how much she wants to stay out of it, she couldn't. They will not let her.

Naomi took in a deep breath and grabbed the bobby pin she stuck between her sleeve.

 **CLICK!**

She opened the gate and slipped through.

 _Maybe, if I don't come back they'll just expel me._ Naomi thought, _Or maybe they'll just send someone to come and get me and possibly wipe my memory._

Naomi shivered at the thought. _To mess with someones mind is just wrong._

She walked leisurely as it was dawn, no one would be awake at this time. She took in the sight of trees and tried ease her mind... It didn't work. Naomi closed her eyes and began to hum a song... it didn't work. She opened her eyes and looked up to sky to see if she can make out shapes in the clouds... it didn't work.

Naomi groaned, she needed a real distraction. Luckily for her, Naomi knew just the person in town who'd help her get her mind of things that go bumb in the night.

 _The town isn't far now_ , Naomi thought. She took a turn as she finally stepped into town.

Naomi spared a glance at the clock tower and took note of the time; _6:08 a.m._

 _Cross Academy Day classes don't start till 8:20 a.m._ , Naomi tapped her chin as she walked into the one place in town that was open 24/7: a coffee shop.

Naomi let the coffee beans overwhelm her senses as she smiled and sat down in a booth.

She heard footsteps come towards her, "Shouldn't you be at school, Naomi?"

Naomi smiled at the man, "I needed a break, Tanaka."

Tanaka's eyes narrowed, "You shouldn't be wasting that scholarship you got." He grabbed cup and poured coffee in it, "You have a chance to get an amazing education." He set the cup down on the table as he sat across her.

"I'm not wasting it." Naomi picked up her cup and sipped her coffee, "I'm top of my class."

Tanaka clicked his tongue, "You keep sneaking out and they'll expel you. Do you really want to go back to Yosagami?"

Naomi pursed her lips, "I did fine in Yosagami." She sipped coffee again.

"Maybe," The bell chimed as another costumer came in, "but you were vicious person back in Yosagami High." Tanaka got up from his seat, "I'd hate to see you turn back into that person."

Naomi cringed as she saw him tend to the other customer.

"I'll go back before classes start, Tanaka." Naomi said, "I just wanted a cup of coffee."

Tanaka gave her nod as he poured a cup of coffee to the other customer.

Naomi blew air at her hot coffee and stared at the man who walked in, _He's peculiar._ She took in his appearance, _dark hair with blue eyes and an eye patch... I wonder what happened to his eye._ Naomi shook her head and looked at her drink instead. _It's rude to stare._

"You better hurry up, Nao, and get to Cross Academy." Tanaka barked.

Naomi glared at him and looked at clock in the shop, "It's barely 6:20!" She huffed, "I have more than enough time."

"Yeah, and I know you," Tanaka grabbed the phone near the edge of kitchen, "You don't wake up this early unless you're up to no good!"

Naomi scoffed dramatically, "I would never!" She then smiled sweetly.

"That coffee you're drinking is on the house so hurry up and finish it up, kid, before I change my mind."

Naomi stuck her tongue out and drank the rest in one gulp. She got up from her seat and dramatically waved at Tanaka, "Alright, I know when I'm not wanted." She let out a fake sob.

"I better not hear that you're in town!"

Naomi laughed, "Good to see you, too, Tanaka!" She walked out of the small shop.

("She goes to Cross Academy?"

"Yeah, the little devil probably won't go back."

"Why not?" He lit ciggerate.

"I've known that kid since she was little, Naomi doesn't come here unless she wants to hide from something or be found."

"Rich parents?"

"Nah, Yagari, she's clever kid. She got in with a scholarship, God knows her parents can't afford that school." Tanaka lit a cigarette with him, "She's a bright kid, she just doesn't make rational decisions sometimes."

"Doesn't every teenager?" Yagari laughed.

"That's the thing Yagari, most teenagers party... This one goes after killers and adulters." Tanaka shook his head, "Last year, she'd come here all the time with papers and articles, if I had known she was investigating a murder! I would've called the police myself!"

"Did she find out who it was?"

"Yeah, she did, but Naomi was fourteen years old! She shouldn't be investigating murders!"

Yagari nodded in response.

"Do me favor will you?" Tanaka put out his cigarette, "Knowing her she won't go back until the next day, so keep an eye on her." He walked back into kitchen and brewed more coffee, "Kid got a knack of getting herself in trouble."

"Vampire trouble?"

"No, but honestly the way she runs around at night in this town... I'm surprised she hasn't."

Yagari let out a puff of smoke, "I'll keep an eye on her.")

Naomi frowned, unbeknownst to her of the conversation happening in the coffee shop, as she walked away from the shop, _As if I'm going back_. Fortunately, for Naomi, banter with Tanaka wasn't her only method of distraction. This town had two schools: Private Cross Academy and Public Yosagami High. In other words, she had friends and acquaintances to waste her time with.

 _Who should I go pay visit to... Maybe, the foreign exchange student Veronica Tamez or maybe my childhood friend, Yuuto Suzuki?_ Naomi scanned her surroundings and decided, "Veronica, she's closer."

She quickly made her way through the small streets and smiled, Naomi hadn't seen Veronica in a while. She missed her snobby personality.

Naomi knocked on the door gently. She wasn't worried about being caught as the building was for foreign exchange students; A big building with many rooms that houses any foreigner who studies at Yosagami High. There weren't that many, Veronica was currently the only one.

A girl with light medium skin opened the door.

Naomi smiled, "Wanna skip school, Ronnie?"

"You're a terrible influence, you know that?" Veronica smiled back and hugged, Naomi.

"Is that a yes..?" Naomi hugged her back.

Veronica let her in and they walked straight into her room, "Tell me everything about Cross Academy?" She wiggled ger eyebrows, "Any cute boys?"

"No," Naomi laughed, "But I did make friends."

"Well, I sure do hope so. You've been there for a few months now."

Naomi put two fingers up, "I made two friends and even though one is currently pissed at me, I consider them my best friends."

Veronica gasped and jockingly grasped at her chest, "And me?"

"You are my best friend out of school grounds and it makes sense, since you've seen my nasty side last year when we were both attending Yosagami High." Naomi laid down on her bed.

Veronica sighed, "Oh, I remember..." then laughed, "you were cruel, vindictive, even... You had dirt on everyone."

"Is it weird that I kind of miss it?" Naomi asked.

"No, I think it's normal."

 _Yosagami High seems like a dream now, compared to having vampires in the same school._

Veronica laid down next to her, "You seem different now, Nao, is something wrong?"

Naomi turned to look at Veronica, "Honestly, I came here for a distraction. So much has being going on back at the Academy that I just needed a break."

"You didn't answer my question... Is something wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

Veronica raised her eyebrows, "Must be a hell of a thing."

"You have no idea." Naomi sighed.

Veronica clapped her hands loudly, "It's far too gloomy in here!" She sprang up from the bed and pointed playfully at Naomi, "There's a party tonight at Yuuto's house!" She wiggled her eyebrows, "And we are going!"

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "It's like 7 a.m., Ronnie."

Veronica raised her hand, "I am aware of that, thank you. I will make breakfast and we will gossip about anything and everything." She raised her voice, "Then we will watch a few programs and eat lunch! And finally!" She now had both hands pointing at her, "We will change and go to that party and you are going rip that bitch, Yina, apart!"

Naomi raised her body off the bed and said, "I completely forgot about, Yina."

"She needs to be ripped apart."

Naomi smirked, "If memory serves me right, she always needs to be ripped apart."

"You in the mood to cause some chaos tonight?" Veronica shimmed her shoulders.

Naomi smirk widen, "Once more, for old times sake."

a/n: no vampires, i know, but my girl needed a break.*


	7. Night Four O' Two x 4,02

a/n: you should thank spring break for these chapters*

 **[Body Double]**

The morning and afternoon came and went faster than Naomi had expected. She had expected it to drag on or have her mind plaugued by the sight of Zero, but thankfully, Naomi's mind was free from vampires and her ' _creepy_ ' vampire stalker. Yes, Naomi had decided to blink away the world around here for this one day and go back to her old self for a while; yes, just for tonight she would slip down into old habits.

 _8:36 p.m._

Naomi, while sitting on Veronica's bed, said, "You've changed your outfit like ten times already!" She clapped her hands, "Let's go!"

"Hold on!" Veronica yelled from inside the bathroom.

Naomi huffed, "So tell me again, what is Yina doing?"

Veronica giggled, "She's having sex with a teacher!"

Naomi frowned, _now_ _that brings up unwanted memories_ , "What is up with teachers being creeps in this town?!"

Veronica's head popped out of the doorway and she raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Naomi blinked, "Oh, I didn't tell you!" she stretched her arms up, "Back at Cross Academy there was a teacher having a ' _romantic relationship_ ' with a student."

"Ooh," Veronica sang, "that's juicy." She went back into the bathroom to continue changing, "Who was the student?"

 _Should I tell her?_ Naomi hesitated, but then thought: _Who cares, he's angry with me anyway._ "It was Haruto." Naomi said.

Veronica gasped, "You mean the friend who's pissed at you?" She came out the bathroom, "Girl, don't tell me he's pissed because you caught a cougar?!"

"It gets worse!" Naomi ran her hand through her hair, "She murdered a student there too!"

"And he's still pissed at you?!" Veronica shook her head, "You need new friends, girl. Well, not Asuna... She sounds nice."

"She is." Naomi looked at Veronica, "Are we going now?"

Veronica twirled, "How do I look?"

"You look great, Ronnie."

Veronica shrugged her shoulders, "Don't I always?"

Naomi giggled, "Anyway, back on topic." They both made their way out of the building, "What does the professor teach?"

"Music." Veronica sang.

Naomi clicked her tongue, "Does he happen to live in town?"

Their feet tapped in sync as they walked to Yuuto's house.

"Yeah."

Naomi nodded and then asked, "And do you happen to know where he lives?"

A glint of mischief passed through Veronica's brown eyes, "As matter of fact, I do."

Naomi let out a wicked smirk, "Then, let's make a pit stop."

It didn't take them long to reach the professor's house and luckily for them, it was only few blocks away from Yuuto's house.

 _This is convenient_ , thought Naomi. She took out her bobby pin and started fidgeting with the lock, "Keep a look out, Ronnie."

Veronica, already with her back turned and scanning the darkened street, said, "One step ahead of you."

 **CLICK!**

Naomi walked in cautiously. The house was dark, no light to illuminate the way. She squinted and took in her surroundings... it seemed no one was home.

 _Well, this works wonderfully for me._

"Ronnie, come on no one's home." Naomi waved her hand for her to come inside the house.

Veronica nodded and stepped in, "God, I've missed this." She closed the door behind them.

In all honesty, so did Naomi. She has missed breaking and entering just for the sole purpose of screwing someone over. When she broke into the headmaster's office, it wasn't because she wanted to use it against someone, or when she found out about Akira Saito: those were because she needed to. Naomi felt obligated to find out the truth. This, however, was different... much different. This was fueled by something more sinister and childish.

Naomi traced her hand against tge wall and searched for a light switch, "Ronnie, try and find a light switch."

"Got it."

Naomi winced as she blinked rapidly and let her eyes adjust to the new lighting.

"We should start with his office and bedroom." Naomi informed Veronica.

Veronica nodded, "Let's spilt up." She started to walking towards the stairs, "Holler if you find something."

Naomi watched as Veronica disappeared up the stairs. She made her way towards the living room, it seemed normal enough but then again so did Akira Saito.

 _And she turned out to be a predator and a murderer._

She moved past the living room into the kitchen was hit with an overwhelming sense of smell... _Bleach? Yeah, it reeks of bleach,_ Naomi gagged and thought, _Now, that I think about it the whole house kind smells like a hospital._

Naomi shrugged, _So he likes to clean... whatever._

She turned her attention to the hallaway leading to a sole door. Naomi walked down the hallway down and grabbed the door knob only to find it locked.

 _Great, _She reached into her sleeve and took out a bobby pin.

 **CLICK!**

Naomi pushed the door open.

The wall infront of her was filled with pictures and red strings hanging pinned across the wall.

"Ronnie!" Naomi yelled.

 _What the actual f-_

"What is it?" Veronica came running behind her, "Did you find someth-" Her eyes widen, "Holy crap!"

Funny enough, it wasn't fear that enveloped Naomi's body; it was annoyance.

"I swear, if he's another murderer I'm going to leave town."

Veronica stared at Naomi, "That's a weird reaction, but okay."

"What?" Said Naomi, "I've seen a version of this before and it's kind of old now. Shock factor gone."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Let's see what's on it."

The both walked side by side and read the articles, and scribbled notes on the wall.

"So, he's stalker." Said Naomi matter- of-factly. "Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah," Veronica said as she took it out of her bag and continued reading, "Here."

Naomi grabbed it and stepped back, _snap... snap... snap._ Naomi eyed the printer on the corner of the office.

 _If I connect the phone to the printer I could make copies._ And so, Naomi did that exactly.

"Hey, catch." She tossed the phone back Veronica, who catched it with ease.

Naomi pressed the green button and saw words start gliding across the screen of the printer: **Print all 11 pictures - Confrim / Cancel X**

 _I didn't take eleven pictures... Who cares? Confrim_ , She pressed the green button again.

Once, the copies were done Naomi grabbed them and saw the three pictures she took and some pictures of Yina with the professor.

"Oh my Lord!" Naomi rubbed her eyes, "I'll never get that out of my head!"

"What?!" Veronica came to Naomi's side, "Ah! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Naomi gulped, "Okay, okay... I got a plan. Let's go to Yuuto's house."

Veronica gagged, "I can't believe he has pictures of them doing it!" She jumped and shook her hands, "Ew, ew, ew, ew!"

Naomi snapped her fingers, "Focus." She went to grab scotch tape from the desk, "We can use this."

"You don't mean?!" Veronica eyes widen and then she laughed, "You sick bitch!"

Naomi smirked, "Come on."

Once they made it to Yuuto's house, Naomi got to work.

She shoved and pushed past an abundance of drunk teenagers as she got up a the counter taped a one picture to the wall in the kitchen. Naomi made her towards living room and pushed a boy off the keg and taped another picture to the keg. She repeated this until every room of the house had at least one picture of Yina and the professor's midnight rendevouz.

"Nao! Is that you?!" A boy said.

Naimi turned to face him, "Hey, Yuuto." She smiled, "Still a party animal, I see."

Yuuto smirked and gave her big hug, "Still as vicious as ever I see." He let her go and pointed to the pictures around the house.

"Veronica said she was getting to confident at school."

Yuuto gulped down his drink, "Yeah, she's been more of a bitch than usual."

"Where the hell did you ge those?!" A high-pitched scream came into hearing and Naomi thought it was almost comical.

"Showtime."

Yuuto laughed as he got up the table next to him, "Guess who decided to show up and pay us a visit!"

Naomi wiggled her fingers and looked straight at Yina; Yina's eye formed into a hellish glare.

"You bitch!" She screamed.

"Did you miss me, Yina?"

"Rot in hell!" Yina's blonde hair bounced as she walked towards the door to leave.

Naomi intercepted her, "Now, where do you think you're going?" She pushed the door shut, "Heard you were up to something scandalous."

Naomi grabbed the lock of the front door and with satisfying click the door as locked. "I couldn't miss it."

Veronica who was waiting behind Yina took out the photos Naomi took with her phone, "Did you know your love professor's a stalker?"

"Let's not forget that you have some serious daddy issues." Naomi's voice dripped with venom.

Everyone waiyed in baited breath while Yuuto was gasping and laughing in back ground, "Damn... Is this why you became a mediocre singer overnight?"

Naomi let out a wicked smile, "Just how desperate are you, Yina, that you have to get your feathers ruffled by some disgusting middle aged man?"

Veronica continued on, "But then, I guess, you had to get affection from somewhere since you weren't really getting any." She fake pouted.

Naomi shook her heard, hee smile not wavering, "You're more pathetic than last year."

Yina racked her hand across Naomi's cheek.

The whole house gasped in unison.

"You can hit me all you want, Yina." Naomi held her cheek, "But it still won't change the fact that you're a trashy whore who will end up on the streets after high school." Her smirk widen and huffed, "If you even graduate."

Yina pushed past Naomi and unlocked the door to leave.

"Maybe you can seek comfort from your pedophilic lover." Naomi sang.

Veronica linked her arm around Naomi's shoulder, "That made me feel alot better, you?"

Naomi hugged Veronica's side, "It felt good to finally cut the dead weight." She ket go of Veronica, "However, it's getting late I should head back to the Academy."

Yuuto frowned along with Veronica, "But you just got here." They both whined.

Naomi giggled and took in a breath, "Can't run from all my problems."

They both embraced her and as they reluctantly let her go.

Naomi casted her gaze to the clock tower and squinted: _10:59 p.m._ She walked in silence and as she started to believe tgat maybe, just maybe she'd have a normal day without vampires... the sensation came back. She was being watched _again_. Naomi turned her body quickly and saw a child with one red eye and the other blue.

 _Run._

 _He's a kid, a little boy._

 _Run!_

The little boy reached for her and Naomi, in a spilt moment, bolted. She ran and ran until she made it back to Cross Academy.

Kaname added one more piece to his chess board.

a/n: o O f play candy store.*


	8. Night Five x 5

a/n: Tbh, i know it says romance and i had a pretty good idea of who she was going to end up with, but now i'm not so sure anymore*

 **[Overly** **Cynical]**

 _Creepy kid._

Naomi didn't bother sneaking into the sun dorms, she merely walked through the front doors and headed straight to her dorm.

"Where were you, Nao?" a small voice asked, "I was worried."

Naomi closed the door behind her, "I was in town."

"Oh..." Asuna sank back down into her pillow, "The headmaster wanted to see you." She looked at Naomi expecting to tell her why.

Silence.

Asuna sighed, "He left something on your bed."

Naomi nodded and looked to find a small black box. She reached and opened it, the prefect arm sash.

"Since when are you becoming a prefect?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes the pice of cloth, "I'm not dealing with this." She reached for scissors on her nightstand, "I." _Cut_ , "Don't." _Cut_ , "Care." _Cut_ , "About" _Cut_ , "The" _Cut_ , "Stupid" _Cut_ , "Night" _Cut_ , "Class."

She let the pieces fall inside the box, _Vampires are not my problem to deal with._

Naomi heard Asuna breathe, "Nao... are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naomi said, "It's late we should go to sleep."

Naomi climbed into bed and Asuna, in one more attempt to comfort friend, said, "Please talk to me, Nao. You're obviously not fine."

"I am fine." Naomi said firmly.

Naomi heard Asuna shift, her back facing hers; Naomi blinked and image flashed through her mind.

 _Creepy kid with creepy eyes._

Blink, another image.

 _Blood, fangs... Zero._

Blink, another image.

 _A red X crossing Naoto's eyes._

Blink, another image.

 _Night Class files: Vampires_.

It was then, she had realized she hadn't changed her clothes or taken off her shoes, it was also then that she realized... she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, not ripping, Yina a new one, not breaking into the teacher's house. Naomi regretted ever finding out about the Night Class and everything that has happened since.

 _Great, I'm fifteen and having a midlife crisis._ Naomi rubbed her violet eyes, _Maybe, I should just transfer back Yosagami... Sure, I was a stoned cold bitch but atleast my problems weren't about mythical creatures that were meant to be fiction and only, fiction._ She stared at the ceiling, _And what is up with Zero being in the Day Class?! Excuse me, Headmaster, you missed a vampire! Oh my God, he's a vampire! The thing the prefects are supposed to be protecting us from is one of them. What if he attacks another student?_ Naomi's eyes widen, _He's also hot... so not the point. The guy who came to Yuki's rescue knew about him, so why didn't the Headmaster? Unless, he did and he knowingly let him stay with a bunch normal, defenseless humans!_ She covered her eyes with her hands, _And he has an abundance of more vampires just right next door to us! I **should** leave town!_

Naomi literally slapped herself across the face, _Get a hold of yourself, you can't run away from your problems!_

 _That's literally what I did all day, today._

Naomi's thoughts were a mess and this continued on for the rest of the night, until she heard birds chirping outside.

"Damn..." She whispered, then she got up and changed into her uniform.

Naomi grabbed the box next her, _I should just throw it away_ , and so she did.

"You're already changed?" Asuna asked in a sleepy tone.

Naomi smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna head out." She opened the door, "See you in class," and closed it.

 _I'm a terrible friend, I'm lying to her and all she knows is this watered down version of me._ Naomi walked out of Sun dorms, _As if she'd ever be friends with the person who humilated, Yina and didn't even feel guilty about it._

"Hey!"

Naomi turned to see who was calling with such optimism: It was Yuki.

 _Go away._ "Why aren't you wearing the prefect arm band?" She tugged at her own.

 _How are you so cheerful?_ "I cut it into pieces," Naomi deadpanned, "you can find it in the trash."

Yuki's eyes widen, "But you know the Night Class's secret and you know about Zero, too."

"Your point?" Naomi snapped.

"W-well," Yuki stuttered and before she could continue to finish her sentence, Naomi cut her off.

"I, actually don't care what you have to say." With that, Naomi turned her back to Yuki and walked towards the academic building leaving a bewildered prefect behind.

Naomi stepped into her classroom and, unsurprisingly, found it empty. She sat in her regular seat and took out her notebook, she began to doodle all round pages... ranging from a cup of coffee to a comical skull as she let her mind wander to happier things only find there weren't happy things happening in her life at the moment.

 _Well, atleast Zero will be put in the Night Class_ _and he won't be a hazard to the Day Class students._

Unbeknowest, to Naomi, was a conversation the Headmaster, Zero, and Yuki were having aswell that completely debunked Naomi's thoughts. And also unknown to her is that Yuki told her adoptive father that Naomi has, once again, refused the prefect position.

"Did she now?" Cross eyebrows raised, "She's quite stubborn." He then smiled, "Yuki, why don't you take her to meet the Night Class students today."

Yuki frowned, "I don't think she likes me very much."

The Chairman pouted, "Who could hate you, my sweet daughter!?" Sparkling tears began to shine inhis eyelids.

Yuki gave him an unamused look.

He then coughed and composed himself, "Tell her it's mandotory, since she left school grounds last night and was gone all day."

"Right."

a/n: this one's short, I know... but I may not be updating for while because of college. Please, give me your feedback and there's not much to go on, but tell me who'd you like Naomi to have a relationship with whether it be romantic or not*


	9. Night Five O' Two x 5,02

a/n: well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, do i look like mother teresa, btw, goofy Naomi is best Naomi*

 **[Shut Your Mouth]**

"I don't want to meet the stupid Night Class!" Naomi yelled.

Yuki, who partically had Naomi in a choke hold, said: "It's mandatory. You broke school rules."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Naomi nagged.

Yuki sighed, "You're not going to meet the whole Night Class... just Kaname-Senpai."

Naomi gave Yuki, a confused look, "Who's that?"

"Kaname-Senpai is the dorm leader." Yuki explained as she kept dragging Naomi through her choke hold and Naomi, who in efforts to stop her, dug her feet into the ground. To say, she failed is an understatement.

 _Damn, she's strong for a tiny thing_ _. Well that, and the fact that I refuse to exercise because I hate sweating; sweating is gross._

"Why?" Naomi asked and stopped resisting.

 _We don't even have a dorm leader_ _... just a class president._

"Well..." Yuki trailed off, "because he's a pureblood."

 _What the hell is pureblood?!_ _Do I even want to know?_

Naomi gave her another quizical look, "Huh?"

 _Might as well be informed._

"Purebloods are 'pure'." Yuki said, _(No shit)_ "they have no human bloodline."

"You're going to have to go into more detail, because this isn't cutting it."

"Most vampires have some amount humam blood while purebloods don't." Yuki explained, "It makes them elite and they're rare, not many are left."

Naomi started giggling, "So let me get this straight..." Another giggle, "he's an extinct animal," another escaped her, "like a Dodo bird." This is when her laugh become uncontrollable.

Yuki released Naomi from her choke hold and glared, "Don't call Kaname-Senpai an animal!"

Naomi, rolling on the floor laughing, "He's a Dodo bird."

"Stop it, don't call him that!"

Naomi rested her hand on her knees as she got up, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she said out of breath and then continued, "Dodo bird!"

She, once again, proceeded to laugh.

Yuki's glare hardened, "Are you done?"

Naomi raised her hand as the other was on her knee, "Wait... give me a sec..." She wheezed and tried to regain her breath, "Ooh, ooh..." Naomi stood up straight, "Alright, I'm done."

Naomi waved her hands at herself trying calm herself down, "I'm hilarious."

Yuki's eye twitched, "We're here," her eyes then widen, "oh and Zero being a vampire is a secret."

Naomi's mood shifted in an instant, "Why would it be a secret?"

"Because he's going to stay in the Day Class."

 _Excuse my pouty mouth, but what the fuck!?_

"Excuse me, what?" Naomi asked, "Did we witness different things that night?"

Yuki gave Naomi a serious look, "He doesn't want to be in the Night Class and I don't want him to go the Night Class either, so-"

Naomi cut her off, "Tough! Last I checked vampires go to the Night Class and stay away from us vulnerable human beings."

"You don't understand!"

Naomi eyes widen, "What isn't there to understand? Or did you forget that he literally attacked you!"

"I didn't forget!" Yuki looked on the verge of tears, "He didn't want to be a vampire."

"And I didn't _want_ to come here but guess what, we don't always get what we want."

Yuki turned her gaze away from her, "Let's just go inside."

 _This one brain celled idiot._

They both walked into the Moon Dorms and Naomi took in surroundings.

 _There's a chandelier here... talk about inequality._ _The Moon Dorm's nicer than the Sun Dorm._ Naomi's gaze drifted to the blonde boy sitting in a couch she was sure was worth more than her.

"Aidou-Senpai..?" Yuki sweat dropped.

He turned his line sight towards them and Naomi felt instantly uncomfortable, so much she almost turned to leave but she was interrupted by Aidou kicking two men out of the dorms.

Aidou rubbed his eyes and stared at Naomi.

He smiled, "And who's this? A fan?" His eye twinkled with mischief.

Naomi scrunched her nose up in disgust, "You wish."

Aidou's eyes widen but then she smiled again, "Playing hard to get?" He leaned.

Naomi leaned away and gave him a dead look, "Not really." She pushed his head away from hers, "Go away."

Yuki grabbed Naomi's shoulders, "Sorry to disturb you, Aidou-Senpai... oh, and she knows about the secret."

"So she's the one Kaname-Sama was telling us about?"

"Yeah, we're here to see him." Yuki said sweetly.

Aidou put his hands behind his head, "Is that so, this way then." He began leading them up the stairs.

Naomi, however, was eyeing the front doors debating whether or not she should leave. Yuki wasn't paying attention to her anymore, she certainly could make clean break of it... but the she heard Aidou say:

"Whose bite marks are those, Yuki?"

Naomi snapped her head at their direction and she saw that he had bandage between his finger while Yuki was holding her neck.

 _So much for the secret_ , Naomi almost laughed. _I should probably save this one brain celled idiot._

"It's rude to rip someone's bandage off." Naomi said with her hands on her hip, "And last I checked, it's none of your business, whatever-your-name-is."

"Ah, so you know who it is." Aidou gave her a serious stare.

"None of your business." Naomi snapped.

"Kaname-Sama said the same thing... to "forget about it'." Aidou said, "So we did."

Yuki's eyes soften, "Is that so..."

Naomi felt the tempature drop in the room, _What in the..?_ , The candles blew out.

"I've had enough." Aidou growled, "I'm really irritated," he grabbed the railing and Naomi couldn't believe her eyes, it was covered in ice.

He continued, "Just what are you to Kaname-Sama, Yuki?"

 _Okay... It's time_ _blast._

Naomi turned to but her foot was frozen to floor.

 _Well, this isn't good._

"And you're rude." His eyes turned icy and Naomi wanted nothing more than to annihilate him.

"You don't know the half of it."

Yuki's blushed red, "Kaname-Sanpai saved me from a crazy vampire!"

Aidou's gave his attention Yuki, "Hmm, such athing happened?" He then gave a toothy grin, "You should repay your savior with your blood... Yes, go offer yourself to him now and let drink you dry."

 _She's annoying but she doesn't deserve to die._

Naomi glared at him, "That's the most idiotic rationalization I've ever heard in my life, psycho."

Aidou sent her foul scowl, "You're worse than rude."

 _Bite me, asshat_ , Naomi didn't say this outloud for obvious reasons.

"I can be worse."

Aidou began to stalk his way towards her, "I'd watch your tone."

"It will be a -" Yuki cut Naomi off.

"Stop this nonesense, right now." But she too was interrupted.

Kaname gently grabbed Yuki's hand, "Stop Yuki."

 _He literally appeared out of nowhere_ , Naomi thought, _That's not normal._

 _He's a vampire genius, of course it's not normal._

 **SLAP!**

Aidou was on his knees in an instant.

 _Dodo bird got a little terrifying right now._

 _Whatever you do, do not call him a Dodo bird._

Naomi stumbled back, _The ice is gone... Bye._

She turned towards the door to leave but gave one glance at both Kaname and Yuki. He was carresing her and Yuki was looking at him as if he was her savior.

 _This is a little weird for me._

Naomi grabbed the handle of the door...

"Runnung away again, Ms. Nakamura?" It was Kaname.

"More like _sneaking_ away," Naomi said. "I'm quite excellent at it."

"Well, yes... you two should return to the world of day." Kaname shifted his gentle gaze to Yuki, "You should stay yourself, Yuki."

Naomi felt the door be tugged on the other side, Zero.

"He's come for the both of you." Kaname said.

Naomi merely walked straight oast Zero without a second glance but before she could Kaname called her out one more time: "I hope to see more of you, Ms. Nakamura."

 _I don't_.

Naomi ignored him.

 _I need a nap... I haven't slept in twenry-four hours._

a/n: I felt bad for not giving you actual vampire interaction, so I stayed up all night writing this*


	10. Night Six x 6

a/n: i know that greatness lies in you, but remember from here on in... history has its eyes on you~ cries~ i don't make flat characters, none of the characters i've introduced are flat*

 **[Spineless]**

Asuna drifted off into her head, to say she was worried was an understatement. Asuna finished class and went straight to the dorm only to find Naomi there still dressed in her uniform sleeping. She tried to shake her awake, but Naomi was in such a deep sleep she moved like a ragdoll. Even when the night and morning came, Naomi slept through the alarm and the incessant shakes Asuna would give her, so much so, Asuna checked if she had a pulse.

She sighed in relief when she felt the pulsing of Naomi's heart on her wrist.

"Thank God..." Asuna whispered.

And with that done, Asuna left for class.

When she arrived to class she began to wonder what could possibly have Naomi so troubled, and why the Headmaster would want to make her into a prefect? It didn't make any sense to her... _Sure, Naomi's top of her class and is attending Cross Academy on a scholarship, but an older student meets the same requirements. Not to mention, that the only people who are prefects are the Headmaster's adoptive children and no one's ever gotten asked to become a prefect before._

Asuna stared at her open notebook as she began to relentlessly tap her pen against it, until her professor spoke up:

"Ms. Asuna, I hope you were paying attention."

Asuna darted her gaze towards the front of the class, blushing madly. She had never not payed attention in class.

"Tell me the name of the Commander who led the attack on Pearl Harbor during World War Two?" His tone was sharp and Asuna never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"I don't know, professor." She said sheepishly.

"You would've if you had been paying attention, It was Isoroku Yamamoto." The professor turned his back to the class and wrote the chalkboard, "He was later shot down while he was on a plane by an American pilot."

Asuna, utterly humilated, forxed herself to get through the day without giving so much thought into Naomi's well-being. Which she failed at, at times during the day. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders when she heard the westminster bell indicating class was over.

Without a second thought, Asuna, headed straight towards the Headmaster's office.

 _Naomi got answers, maybe I can too._

Once, she was staring infront of his office door, she raised her hand and hesitated.

 _No, this isn't the time for cold feet._

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Headmaster Cross, can I come in?" She sounded braver than she felt.

"Come in." His voice was cheery.

Asuna stepped in and closed the door behind her, "Headmaster, I'm worried about Naomi."

"Whatever for?" He smiled.

Asuna breathed in, "She's been asleep for all of yesterday and this day."

"I'm sure it's because of her nightly escaped two days ago, she's just getting rest."

 _Keep pressing._

"Why are you trying to get her to be a prefect, Headmaster?" Asuna inquired, "No one has ever been a prefect besides Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross."

Cross smile wavered, "She's an excellent student besides her knack for rule breaking."

"There are plenty of other ' _excellent_ ' students, who don't have a ' _knack for rule breaking_ '." Asuna stated.

 _I should not be talking to the Headmaster this way! He's going to expel me for being disrespectful!_

Naomi's voice came up frok the back mind, _Too late now, stick with your gut._

"I confinded with her something all prefects know." He became serious, "And I'm sorry, but I cannot tell her. I suggest you head to your dorm room and speak of this no further."

Asuna, who lacked the spine Naomi has, did just that. As Asuna walked back to the dorms, the sun was rolling down and the moon was surfacing. Knowing, Naomi was fine and most likely asleep, she took her time walking to the Sun dorms and thought of how cold the Headmaster's eyea became. It was like he waa different person, not the goofy principal the students knew.

Asuna shivered, _I should leave this alone. It's none of my business... If Naomi doesn't want to tell me then that's her choice._

She made her into the dark halls, the moon was glowing fully and the sun was no where in sight, and into her dorm room.

"Nao-"

She was gone.

 _Let it be, it's none of your business._

And it hurt to let go.

a/n: wow, probs the only glimpse you'll see inside of Asuna's mind. i feel bad for her... poor thing.*


	11. Night Seven x 7

a/n: btw i refuse to believe Yuki didn't know about the vampire class ranks*

 **[Brush with Boredom]**

When Naomi was lurched awake from deep slumber all she could do was whine and groan. It made it easier for her captors to drag her out of the dorms because when Naomi had gone to sleep, she didn't bother to change her uniform... much less take off her shoes.

"What do you want..?" Naomi droned.

"We're going to visit the Moon dorms." Yuki said.

"Why?" Naomi whined.

Yuki, completely ignoring her question, said, "Before I forget, here."

Something cool hit the palm of her hand: a silver butterfly knife.

This snapped, Naomi, back from her dazed state. She never held a weapon in her hand before, she had always told herself the only weapon she ever needed was her brain.

 _You're going to the Moon dorms... you might need it._

Naomi shook her head, "I'm not going to the Moon dorms with you." She held out the closed knife to Yuki.

"Takuma wanted to meet you and it's prefect business," Yuki said, "you have to come."

"I am _not_ a prefect." Naomi hissed.

Yuki reached into her pocket and took out the infamous arm sash.

 _I don't actually have to do any prefect duties, I mean, Zero never does_ , and in one reckless moment, Naomi slipped on sash. She would blame this decision on lack of sleep, tomorrow.

Yuki smiled, "Let's go!"

Naomi, automatically regretted her decision but let Yuki lead her out of the Sun dorms as Naomi further inspected the knife.

The blade, after it unfurled itself from its silver cacoon, was double edged. It glistened slightly in the moonlight and Naomi, saw there were odd symmetrical markings engraved on the blade. Naomi let the blade hide inside the handle; the handle had small roses engraved from top to botton. She unfurled the blade again and realizes the odd markings were vines. The butterfly knife was small, it fit perfectly in her hand and it was small enough to fit in her pocket.

 _It's not like I'm ever going to use it._

Naomi had taken her time looking at the weapon she hadn't noticed they were near the Moon dorms. She also hadn't noticed how she was pressed against both Yuki and Zero, who both had their weapons brandished.

Naomi saw Aidou and boy she hadn't met before with fiery red hair.

 _Better leave this to the professionals._

"Here to welcome us," Zero's voice was deep, the type Naomi has always enjoyed, "Vampires?"

She enjoyed it so much she almost forgot he was vampire, aswell.

Naomi merely shifted her gaze towards the ground. She felt atypical almost as if she wasn't in her own body. Naomi knew what was happening and what she was doing, and that it was her doing them, but it felt... strange.

"That's right," Aidou said, "Ichijo asked me to, or I wouldn't have come."

Naomi's eyes stayed on the ground, _Its been a while since I've felt this way._

"Don't be at odds with my kind," the strange boy with red hair held his hands up, "put your weapons away prefects."

Naomi took in a deep breath, _It will pass, it always does._

Naomi lifted her head and to anyone who knew her, her eyes looked colder.

A pit in her stomach began to surface, _There it is._

She felt them shift against her as they out their weapons away.

"Who's this?" Asked the ginger.

Yuki's eyes widen, "This is Naomi Nakamura, she knows."

Naomi merely glanced at him and returned her gaze towards the Moon dorms.

The pit grew.

He nodded, "Akatsuki Kain." They escorted them inside.

Once, they entered Naomi felt the atmosphere shift.

The pit grew.

 _I'm surrounded, no way to escape from this... no sneaking away without anyone noticing this time._

"I'm so glad you could make it!~" Someone cheered from the front, "And you brought the new prefect, such joy!~"

And just like that the pit disappeared and Naomi felt like herself again.

 _This is the stupidest-_

Naomi's thoughts were interrupted, "What's your name?~"

 _I hate everything._

"Naomi Nakamura."

The blonde vampire smiled brightly at her, "I'm Takuma Ichijo."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, _Is he... sparkling?_

His smile didn't waver and neither did his sparkles, "Today's my birthday! Isn't it fun?~"

 _Oh my God, he is sparkling_

"We didn't come here to play." Naomi heard Yuki say in her best serious tone she could muster.

 _Why am I here again?_

"We're here on official prefect business." Yuki continued, "We're to ask about earlier today. You were out of school grounds and I cannot ignore about what happened to the Level E."

 _I was asleep_ _...None of this concerns me, literally._

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Alright, ask away." Ichijo bright smile dimmed.

"Why were you there? Vampire Hunters are supposed to deal with Level E vampires."

Ichijo looked at Naomi, "Oh, I'm sorry... this must be confusing for you."

 _I don't really care._

Naomi opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"Level E's are ex-humans." Akatsuki informed her.

Ichijo continued, "In vampire society, there are Levels, the highest is Level A: purebloods and second are Level B: nobles, and below them are Level C: normal vampires." Ichijo became serious, "To put in a prymid, ex-humans are lower than normal vampires. The vampire I killed does not even have a place in the pyrimid, a Level E."

 _Wow, a bunch of information that I really couldn't careless about._

Akatsuki sighed, "The 'End Class' they're bloodthristy and have no sense of humanity."

 _Oof._ _.. they spent so much time explaining I should probably pretend to be interested._

"Oh, okay."

"Yes, and they were out there on my orders." Naomi turned to see who it was, Kaname.

 _How boring._

"Kaname-Senpai!" Yuki exclaimed in surprise.

"Why didn't you report this to this to the Headmaster, Yuki?"

 _Because she's an idiot._

"I wanted to know for myself first."

 _Point and case._

"Coming to such a dangerous place just for that..." Kaname said, "and with Kiryu..."

 _Maybe I can just walk out?_

Kaname turned around and sat gracefully, Naomi never thought someone could sit gracefully.

The three prefects went up the steps as Yuki and Zero made their way to the top Naomi stopped with one more step left and leaned on the railing.

"Yuki, sit with me." It was a gentle command.

Yuki beat red, shook her hands rapidly, "No, no, it's fine."

"Yuki." Kaname's voice was firmer and in an instant, Yuki was sitting next to him.

 _Not a single backbone._ _.. how pathetic._

"Naomi," Kaname addressed her, "why are you so far away?"

 _Since when are we on first name basis?_

"No reason." Naomi said bluntly.

"Hoping to sneak away?" Kaname inquired.

Naomi let out a small smile, "If I want to leave, I will just leave."

She felt everyone eyes on her.

"I'd ask you to sit with me but you'd only fight me." Kaname said, "You should know... the safest place for the two of you is next to me."

"How insightful." Naomi's voice was laced with sarcasm.

The vampires eyes hardened, they were glaring at her now.

" _How dare she talk to Kaname-Sama like that?"_

 _"She should suffer."_

If this had been any other day, Naomi would've snapped but today she was tired... so she took in a deep breath and ignored them.

"Truth is, Naomi, Ex-humans should've never been created." He grabbed Yuki's arm and began to push it up, "But, in time long past when the battle between vampires and hunters was at its fiercest vampires wanted to add more to their ranks, and so they began to turning humans." He unwrapped Yuki's bandages, "However, Nobles and Purebloods have taken it upon themselves to managing the remnants of those vampires and at times the we need to 'take care of them.'"

 _Fascinating, not._

Kaname leaned into Yuki's exposed wound, "Let me heal this for you."

A faint purple glow shimmered around her wound, healing it.

"Vampire hunting should be left to vampire hunters." Zero had finally spoken up.

"Then why didn't you get rid of it?" Kaname spoke softly, "Or is it that you pity him, Kiryu?"

Everything moved so quickly Naomi's mind barely registered what had happened.

Zero's gun pointed straight at Kaname's forehead, while a girl Naomi had never seen before had her hand up to Zero's neck. Naomi saw blood trickling down his neck.

 _Melodramatic_ , Naomi pushed off the railing and made her way through the crowd.

Ichijo smiled at her, "Let me escort you out."

Naomi shot him a smile full of mockery, "I know the way."

 _I'm going back to sleep._

She pushed the double doors open and made her exit.

The night engulfed the Cross Academy as, her brown boots hitting stone was all she could hear, Naomi saw a man with an eyepatch.

 _Him again..._

She remebered his dark hair and cold demeanor, he instantly gave off the vibe: _Don't mess with me._ The man let out a puff of smoke, Naomi could smell the second-hand smoke from where she was standing.

Naomi shook her head and began to make her way towards the Sun dorms, _Who cares who he is._

 _You do. You care about everything they told you tonight, so stop pretending that you don't._

Naomi turned around to look at the strange man again... he was gone.

 _I do care and I should care. Truth is, this is my life now. It's time to step up._

Zero ran past her into the school's woods with Yuki in tow, and now, Naomi was going after him aswell.

 _If they're any Day Class students out tonight, they could be in danger._

However, she lagged behind. Naomi wasn't as fast as Yuki, much less Zero, so when she finally reached them they were underwater in the pond. Naomi reached her hand in to help them out of the water and once they were, Naomi felt someone behind her. In the corner of her eye she saw the side of a shotgun. She turned quickly to be faced to with the man from earlier.

His eyes colder than she remebered them.

 **Bang!**

Naomi pushed the shotgun up and the man whose eyes had been concentrated on Zero finally met hers.

"Sensei..." Zero had said solemnly.

a/n: O o F


	12. Night Eight x 8

a/n: to be a prefect or to not be a prefect, i was listening to hannah montana while writing this chapter -no shame*

 **[This Is Not the Goal]**

 _I am such an idiot_ , Naomi thought... not because she's grabbing an armed man, no, _Why in the world would I even considered being a prefect_ _? First day on the job and I'm fighting a man with a shotgun! I came to this school to get an education, not a bullet wound!_

"Stop!"

Naomi tore her gaze from the ( _terrifying)_ man in front of her and saw the Headmaster run towards them with his arms stretched out.

"You've taken it too far!" Cross yelled, "This is why I hate vampire hunters!"

 _Is he going to murder the Night class..? I'm kind of all for it._

Cross wrenches the shotgun off the hunter's hands, "How much longer are you going to let them soak in cold water?!"

 _This was a terrible idea,_ Naomi stepped aside and slid off the prefect sash.

 _The day class students..._ , She hesistated... _They'll_ _be fine_ , Naomi let the arm sash fall to the ground.

"Well this was fun while it lasted, see ya." Naomi gave them a superficial smile.

It was not fun.

"Wait-" The Headmaster called out but she was already walking away.

 _'Time to step up', what the was I thinking._ Naomi thought, _As if any of this is my problem. They're the one's with issues and I will not be sucked in!_

 _You're already in too deep._ The voice inside her head crept in, it's been doing that alot lately, _Maybe... this isn't so bad. Set up some roots._

 _Ew_ _, no._

 _Oh_ _, come on! You have the chance to be a part of something!_ _Yeah, no._ _You know for a fact that Yuki onky cares about two people in this school, Kaname and Zero._ The voice nagged, _Zero's a vampire, so he obviously has his own issues. Who's going to look out for the humans?_

 _Um... Themselves._

 _Don't_ _be selfish._

Naomi felt insane, _I'm having an arguement with myself. This is not okay._ Naomi opened the doors and walked into the Sun dorms.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" A familar voice asked.

Naomi looked up to see who it was, "Haruto..?" Anger began to bubble inside her. Naomi scoffed, "Why do you care? Last I checked, we're not on speaking terms."

Haruto winced ( _good)_ , "Look, I'm sorry. I just needed time to-"

"To what? Come to your senses? To see past your horny teenage angst?" Naomi hissed.

Haruto held his head down, "I deserved that."

Naomi crossed her defensively, "You deserve more than that." Naomi held her hands up, "Better yet, don't ever talk to me again."

Naomi let out a huff and walked past him to her dorm.

Most people, would've cowered and left, Naomi well-enough alone, but Haruto followed her straight to her outside her dorm room.

"I'm here, because Asuna's worried about you." Haruto whispered, "She won't admit it, but I know she is."

The bubble burst, "Oh, so you're not even here because you actually feel sorry about being a crappy friend!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He returned Naomi's heated glare, "I'm worried about you too! I saw you go into the Moon dorms, only prefects and Night class studenrs are allowed in there." Haruto's eyes soften, "What were you doing there?"

Naomi shrugged and threw him a vicious look, "None of your business. Now, I suggest you go back to your dorm."

Haruto scoffed in disbelief, "Fine, Naomi, fine."

Naomi slammed her dorm room door shut.

She wanted to scream, but she'd settle for a goodnight sleep. And she, did. However, like all nights must gave way to a morning reckonings.

Naomi freshly bathed and sitting in the classroom alone, she had gotten there early for the sole reason of not wanting to deal with anyone, saw the attractive yet terrifying man from last night.

 _What the hell is he doing here?!_

"I'm surprised." The mysterious man said, "I didn't think anyone would be here early."

 _He brought a shotgun on school grounds! A shotgun!_

"You seem shocked." He said non-chalantly, "I'm your new professor, Toga Yagari."

Naomi's eyes widen, "Wait, you're teaching here?!"

"Obviously."

"You brought a _shotgun_ and _shot_ a student."

Yagari shrugged as if it meant nothing to him.

Naomi deadpanned, "I don't understand..."

She, honestly, did not understand. She couldn't fathom how the Headmaster could let someone who shot his _adoptive son_ teach at the academy.

"Why are you so surprised?" Yagari questioned, "It was you who caught Akira Saito, obviously she was going to be replaced."

Naomi's eye twitched, " _You shot a student. With a shotgun."_

"You've said that already." Yagari sat down and crossed his legs, "Does Tanaka know you know about vampires?"

 _I'm going to faint. This is ridiculous._

His dark eye pierced hers, Naomi felt obligated to answer:

"No, he doesn't." Her eyes widen, "Wait! Tanaka knows?!"

Yagari let his eyes wander to his book, "You don't know much, do you?"

 _Tanaka knows, is that why he always scolded me for being out at night?! It all makes sense now!_

"Not really," Naomi confessed. "The Headmaster said you were a vampire hunter..."

Yagari nodded.

"So what are you doing here?"

Yagari closed his book, "Nothing a student should be concerned about."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, "It's odd... A vampire hunter comes to an academy that just happens to educate vampires. It's, you know, _odd_."

Yagari ignored her.

 _Great._

She asked another question.

Silence.

Another.

Silence.

Naomi, fed up with the silent treatment, got up and left the classroom.

 _"Short fuse._ " Yagari whispered to himself.

It was still early, Day class students were bareky getting out of bed while Naomi was outside the Academic building as she felt like a ballon was expanding inside her, again.

She wanted to scream.

 **Pop!**

This time she let herself.

A few bird flew out of the trees while Naomi screamed.

She took in a breath and straightened her uniform and went back inside building.

Once, she made it back into the classroom, Naomi was greeted by a lazy gaze.

"Done?"

Naomi glared at the vampire hunter, "Why are you here? I'm sure it's not because you have a passion for teaching high school students."

"I have a teaching license." Yagari stated.

"That's not what I asked." Naomi snapped.

Yagari, finally, looked at Naomi, "You're pathetic when you're reaching."

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Naomi shot back.

Yagari cracked a smile, "Take your seat, Ms. Nakamura, the students are coming in."

Naomi scrunched her nose but took her seat, nonetheless. He was right, students were flooding in the classroom.

 **Ring!**

Class has started and Naomi, at the moment, couldn't careless about ethics.

a/n: why are y'all so thristy for kaname XD?*


	13. Night Nine x 9

a/n: live life, breathe air, i know somehow we're gonna get there~*

 **[Nasty Habits]**

Mathematics, passed. Literature, passed. History, passed and all Naomi could think of is her new, possibly homicidal, vampire hunter professor. After class, Naomi continued to grill him. She learned a long time ago: _You don't ask for the truth, you pound it out of them._

It wasn't until, Yuki interrupted them that Naomi stopped her incessant questioning.

"Where's Zero?" Yuki asked.

This where Naomi rolled her eyes and left. She didn't care about Zero, she cared about getting the truth. A vampire hunter wouldn't be here, unless instructed... Atleast, that's what Naomi insinuated.

 _There must be a way,_ thought Naomi.

The night came bearing reckonings as well. Although, Naomi had no idea about what Yuki and Zero were doing on this night, she did, however, know about what she would be doing tonight. If, Toga Yagari would not give her answers then maybe Tanaka would. Without bothering to change out of her uniform, Naomi headed straight to the academy's gates.

She took out her trusty bobby pin and began to fiddle with the lock, "It's all about the tumbles." With a satisfying click, Naomi gave off a victorious smile.

"Running away, again?" Said a voice not far from her.

Naomi recognized the voice, it was Kaname Kuran. Not, that his voice is hard to differentiate. He always sounded regal.

"No, I'm going to get answers." Naomi answered with her back still turned to him.

She opened the gate and slipped out of the Academy's grounds.

"I'm obligated to tell the Headmaster, but I'm sure you know that." Kaname said, he almost sounded... playful.

Naomi shrugged, "I'm sure that I don't care."

She was about to close the gate behind her, but was stopped.

"It's not safe at night, Naomi."

For some odd reason, this infuriated Naomi to no end.

"Stop." Naomi snapped, "Don't call me by first name as if we know each other, because we don't." Naomi closed the gate, "And, I can take care of myself."

She didn't stop to see the pureblood's reaction, she merely just left and made her way through town.

"Girl's got nerve." Said Yagari as he leaned against a tree, "Does she know you're a pureblood?"

Kaname, who was not surprised by the young girl's outbrust, answered: "Yes, she does, Hunter."

Yagari, now lighting a ciggerate, nodded. "Before this you were hugging a human girl so warmly..." Smoke poured out his cigarette, "I don't know why you'd break tradition for that girl. You must know what she did with Zero."

Yagari's serious expression morphed into a smirk, "After all, the evidence is still there."

Kaname shot him a dangerous look.

Yagari, continued nonetheless, "Now with this one, you actually seemed concerned. Yet, I heard from the hermit that you didn't even know her until a few days ago." He shrugged, "Nevermind, it's uncomfortable waiting for an honest answer. What's your motive? Why haven't you driven Zero into a corner?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes as the bud of the ciggerate went off.

"So that I won't loose her, of course." He began to walk away.

Yagari frowned, "What of Naomi?"

Kaname frowned, "I met her a long time ago, when we were children. Not that she remembers."

xxx

Naomi opened the coffee shop's doors.

"Tanaka! Tanaka!" She yelled.

 _I am going to get answers._

Naomi tapped her foot in annoyance, "Tanaka! I know you're here!" She made her way towards the kitchen, "We need to talk!"

"Quit your yapping!" Tanaka yelled as he came out of the back door, "What is it?"

"I want to know why there's a vampire hunter at Cross Academy." Naomi said.

Tanaka sighed, "Damn, you know." He sat down, "Of course you know. You never could leave well enough alone."

Naomi rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"The Hunter Association sent him there."

"I said why, Tanaka, not who."

Tanaka ran his hand through his hair, "They heard about Zero's 'condition', they just want make sure he's not threat."

Naomi nodded, "Why would the Headmaster open a school that educates both vampires and humans?"

"He wanted peace between both humans and vampires, coexistence." Tanaka informed.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, "Predator and prey don't coexist."

"They're not animals, Naomi."

"But Level E's are, so I was told." Naomi said.

"That's only one tiny part of the spectrum." He bagan to pour coffee into two cups.

Naomi eyes followed the flow of the coffee, "Did you know? When I came in here excited about getting the scholarship, did you know?"

Tanaka sighed, "Yes, I did." He slid her the cup.

"And you let me enroll there knowing there was a sliver of a chance that I could get hurt."

Tanaka shook his head, "I trust Cross, never once did I think you were going to get hurt." He took swig of his coffee, "Now, when you came in here last time... did you know?"

Naomi took a sip of her coffee, "Yes, I did."

They both drank their coffee in silence. It stayed like this for what felt like hours, until finally, Naomi broke the silence.

"Why coexistence? It doesn't sound possible, especially with the war that I heard about," Naomi continued, "between the hunters and vampires."

Tanaka gave her a quizzical look, "Who told you about the war, Yagari? Cross?"

"Why does it matter who?" Naomi sighed, but answered anyway, "Kaname did."

Tanake tensed, "You listen to me. You stay away from him, he's a pureblood. They can't be trusted."

Naomi shrugged, "He seems fine."

Tanaka gave her the look she hasn't seen since she was a little girl: the-do-what-I-say-it's-for-your-own-good-look.

"Alright, I'll keep my distance." Naomi surrendered.

Tanaka grabbed her empty cup and said, "You need to get back to school." He waved his hand, "Get the hell out of here, kid."

Naomi eyes widen, "Wait, I still have more questions!"

"Ask Cross or Yagari."

"Yagari ignores me and Cross is well... Cross."

"Get. Out." Tanaka pointed to the door.

Naomi huffed in defeat, "Fine."

When Naomi got up from her seat and left, Tanaka gave out a long sigh of regret.

"I shouldn't have told her to stay away from the pureblood. She's probably going to gravitate towards him now."

a/n: i fucked up in the last chapter, he teaches ethics. let's pretend i didn't mess up. there for all you kaname lovers out there.


	14. Night Nine O' Two x 9,02

a/n: i love people private messaging me their theories. it's hilarious because you're wrong :)*

 **[Touch of Evil]**

Naomi turned to her left and then right. Go back to Cross Academy or go and spend the night at Veronica's. Veronica wouldn't mind, actually she'd be estatic that her friend would like to spend the night with her.

Naomi shook her head, _I should head back_.

Naomi turned to her left and headed towards the academy.

 _Don't trust, Kaname Kuran..._ She thought, _It's not like I even did._

She lifted her head and gazed at the waxing moon.

"Hello, Ms." A boyish voice came from behind her.

Naomi turned to see who it was. Her breath hitched as she quickly took a few steps away from the small silhouette. It didn't matter, Naomi knew who it was... those eyes were irrefutable. Her heart stilled and her blood ran cold.

"W-what do you want?" Naomi stuttered.

The little boy's heterochromatic eyes shined as he sported a white smile, "You ran away last time. You always run away."

Naomi gulped, her voice firmer now, "What do you want?"

The boy frowned, "You don't remember me?" He cocked his head to the side, "I guess you wouldn't recognize me in this form... How unfortunate."

 _Recognize him? Form?_

Naomi with a newfound sense of courage, demanded, "Answer my question."

"You'll know..." The boy's smile widen, she could see his fangs, "in due time, Naomi."

A pit began to grow inside of Naomi, and she had sickening feeling that she didn't want to know what he wanted from her; Yet she also hated not knowing.

 _He said form, so this is façade... Then what is his true form?_

The boy's smiled morphed into something wicked, "Be a good girl and stay still."

Naomi's violet eyes widen, _Like hell!_

The boy lunged as Naomi side stepped away from his reach, and made a break for the Academy.

 _I'm running away from a vampire? I'm running away from a vampire!_ Naomi thought, _Am I going to make it? What are the odds that I am? Are there any odds to even pull from?_

Naomi felt like little red riding hood, but instead of running away from the big bad wolf, she was running away from a ghoulish vampire. She huffed amd she puffed, and didn't allow her slef a moment of reprieve until she was infront of the Academy's gate. Without wasting a second, Naomi slipped into the grounds and finally took in a deep breath of relief.

"You always were a defiant little girl." The voice spoke right into her ear.

Naomi let out a shriek and scrambled away from the source. She stared wide eyed, there was no one there but the voice sounded familiar to her.

 _But who was it?_ Naomi thought, _The boy said I'd reconize him... was that his true voice? And his eyes, red and blue... Now that I think about it they do seem familiar._

She began to walk backwards to the dorms, keeping her eyes towards the gates, _Who is he? I can't think of anyone who matches. Maybe, when I was younger?_ _I don't remember much when I was little. Maybe I could call my mom and dad... ask them about it. Or I can try Tanaka-_

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

Naomi, still on edge, jumped away from the touch only to see Kaname's worrying gaze.

Tanaka's voice came creeping into her thoughts, _Stay away from the Pureblood._

"Are you-" Kaname started.

"I'm completely fine," Naomi snapped.

Kaname frowned and reached for her, "Naomi-"

She cut him off again, "I'm tired." Naomi gave him a piercing glare, "Leave me alone, and _do not_ call me by my first name."

 _Don't look back at the gate. Just walk around him and head back to the dorms._

Kaname's eyes held a small token of despair but he said nothing, and let her move past him. His eyes fixated on the gate... He only came because he heard her scream, still he didn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

a/n: it's very easy figure out who he is. if y'all don't know who he is thats on you*


	15. Night Ten x 10

a/n: if you dont know what UH UH U-UH OHHHH means we cant be friends*

 **[Primary Colors]**

Naomi awoke this morning with new sense of purpose, well... at least a new mission. With Asuna still fast asleep, Naomi began packing for only two days. Of course, this would mean she'd miss school for one day but it no longer mattered to her; all she cared about now was knowing who that boy or man was. Her parents would have answers, they must, for her sake.

Naomi changed out of her pajamas and into day wear. Her loose shirt was replaced with a black crop top and her cotton shorts were swapped with a maroon skirt. She left with the Academy's brown boots, she flinged her bag over her shoulders and silently made her way out the dorms. As soon as, Naomi stepped out of the dorms she turned back. She left her butterfly knife in the drawer.

 _I could go back for it_ , Naomi thought, _I might need it._ Countering thought rised, _You're going home. Why would you need it? It's only a walk to the other side of town._

Naomi hesitated, _I can't handle a vampire alone and what if the boy comes back to harass me?_ She headed back into the dorms in a hurry. She wanted to be out of the Academy's grounds before anyone woke up.

Naomi reached into the drawer and grabbed the cool silver metal, and pocketed it.

"Nao..." Asuna called out in a soft voice, "where are you going?"

Naomi smiled, "I'm just going to visit my parents for a while."

Asuna lifted her upper body, "But we have class?"

"It's just one day and tomorrow is a free day." Naomi said.

Asuna raised her eyebrows, "You're leaving for two days? What if you get expelled?"

 _Maybe, it's for the best._

"I won't get expelled." Naomi swiftly said, "And I need to do this."

She didn't let Asuna reply as Naomi was already out the door.

Once, Naomi was out the dorms the sun was shinning brightly. She wasted too much time.

Naomi huffed, _Let's just go before anyone else wakes up._

Unfortunately for her, someone else was awake and as Naomi was halfway through her escape, she was stopped.

"Hey!" A deep voice called out, "Where do you think you're going? Head to class!"

Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Leave me alone, Zero!" Naomi continued walking towards the gate.

Zero grabbed her arm roughly, "Ouch, that hurts!"

Naomi tried to yank her arm free from his grip, "Shouldn't you be on a leash?" She used her free arm to push at his chest.

Zero gave her his signature glare; Naomi returned it.

"Let go of me!" She growled.

His grip stayed true and firm through her relentless assault.

Naomi gave one more push and pull before she stopped, "You are ridiculously strong."

 _Figures, he is a vampire._

Their eyes met, his only few shades lighter than hers but their hair a complete contrast.

"Change and head to class."

Naomi frowned, "As if I'm going to take orders from you." She stepped hard on his foot and kicked him in the knee.

Zero, shocked, let go of her and Naomi ran to make her escape.

"Don't worry, Zero! I'll be back in two days!" She smiled sarcastically, "You'll tell the Headmaster for me, won't you?"

Naomi could feel his lavender eyes piercing her back as she opened the gate and left.

 _There was no chance in hell that I was going to let him ruin this for me._ However, Naomi (for precaution), ran until she made it safely into town.

Naomi straighten her skirt, _And who does he think he is? Man handling me like that, tactless._

She bypassed Tanaka's coffee shop with easy, _He's probably attending to some early birds._ She continued to walk through town with ease as most of residents were at work and kids her age were at school, _I'll bother him later._

Naomi breathed in and her bag fall to her side, _Who do i bring it up? 'Hey, mom, dad! I have a stalker! Do you happen to know if there was a creepy man following me when I was a kid?'_ She ran her hand through her black hair, _'Ooh, and by the way vampires are real!'_ Naomi then frowned, _Okay, maybe not that far..._

As she walked towards her house, Naomi let her mind wander to other things such as: _Yagari's an ass and Vampire Hunter. Zero's a vampire with issues, Kaname's a Pureblood who just appears out of nowhere, and Yuki is a love sick puppy._ She tapped her chin, _Am I missing anything, oh yeah, Aidou has ice powers. Why? Beats me._

Naomi began to stare at her feet and began to not step on the lines of the cobblestone, _Do they all have powers? Kaname made the ice disappear and the way they acted around him was strange as if he was king. Must be because he's pureblood, and Yuki did say their rare and dying out._

This brought up memory to for Naomi.

She began to giggle, "Dodo bird," but before she could relish on her joke, she realized she was already infront of her house.

Naomi let out a shaky breath.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Naomi waited in bated breath.

The door knob turned and the door was pulled open.

There she was Naomi's mother, Sayako. Her long black hair cascading down her shoulders and her eyes, a piercing blue. Naomi always thought her mother was gorgeous, she sometimes wondered if they were related. But then, Naomi sees her own lock of hair and finds that it's identical to her mother's. Naomi also loved her mother's smile, it was full warmth and love while hers was awkward: much like her father's, but her father was not without his charms; charms, Naomi did not inherit.

However, instead of a smile on her mother's face it was a frown.

"Hi mom." Naomi smiled brightly.

The frown deepen on her mother's peach pink lips, "Please tell me, you didn't get expelled."

Naomi's eyes widen, "No, I didn't! I was just... um, homesick."

Sayako shot her daughter a sharp look, "So if I call the Headmaster, he'll be fully aware of your absence?"

Naomi smiled sheepishly, "No, he won't."

Sayako sighed, "Well... since you're here." She smiled, "Come in."

Naomi saw her go into the kitchen, "Close the door behind you, will you Nao?"

Naomi nodded and did just as her mom asked.

"I made breakfast, it's still hot.~" Her mom sang.

Naomi ran into the kitchen with hope in her eyes, "Really?"

Sayako hummed, "Have a seat.~"

Naomi got this sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle only her family has ever had the pleasure of seeing. She dropped her luggage in the living room and quickly to her seat in the table.

Sayako set down the plate of fluffy pancakes. Naomi's mouth waters as she let the memory of her parent coming back from trip of America wash over her. Her mother made pancakes everyday since.

Naomi enthusiastically scarfed her breakfast.

Sayako laughed, "Calm down, you gluttton."

Naomi cheeks burned into a light of pink, "Too late."

"Alright, alright..." Sayako, sporting a flawless smile asked, "Now, why are you really here, sweetheart?"

Naomi cocked her head to the side, "I already told you. I was homesick."

Sayako put her hand on her chin, "Naomi, honey, I know you like the back of my hand." She shook her head, "You don't get 'homesick'."

Naomi looked to down at her empty plate and fiddled with the fork, "Mom... how was I when, you know, I was little?"

Sayako raised an eyebrow, but answered: "Well, no offense sweetie, but you were kind of a nightmare." She sighed, "You drank coffee when you were four which I blame Tanaka for, you also learned how to pick locks when you were four from a Nancy Drew book! All because I locked the cookie jar!" She began counting with her fingers, "Oh, and you always ran off on your own. One second, I was holding your hand and the next, you were gone. Just poof!" Her mom rubbed her temples, "I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. Fortunately, you always went to Tanaka's." She let her hands softly fall on the table, "You have no idea how much I worried about you."

When Sayako was finished, Naomi felt a pit in her stomach, _Was I really that horrible?_

Upon seeing her daughter's guilty face, she quickly interjected: "Don't feel bad, Nao, you were a child."

"Right..." Naomi looked at her, "Did I ever talk to someone with a blue left eye and a red right eye?" She asked nonchalantly.

Naomi saw her mother tense, "Why?"

"Just remembered." She played it off.

Sayako grabbed the empty plate and walked into the kitchen.

Naomi gulped, "So did I?"

"Yes, you did but you weren't exactly nice to him." Sayako confessed, "You kicked him in the shin once."

 _Okay, okay, we're getting somewhere._

"What was his name?" Naomi asked innocently.

Sayako gently placed the plate into the dishwasher, "He never said."

 _Is she lying? She wouldn't... would she?_

"Well, what did he look like?" Naomi pressed.

Sayako put a hand on her hip, "He was tall, very handsome, but I never liked him either."

 _How vague._

"Why did you let me talk to him then?" Naomi questioned.

"He was there when you ran off." Sayako said, "It was the only times you'd come to me." She began rubbing her temples again, "I tried to keep you away from him but he kept showing up. Thank God, he stopped when you were four."

Naomi nodded, "When did I start running?"

"When you were three."

Naomi's blood ran cold, "He did this for a year?"

 _And now he's doing it again! Why!?_

Sayako gave her daughter a worried look, "Is he back? You can tell me. God, I knew I should've called the police!" She began to ramble.

 _Why didn't you?_ Naomi thought, _Maybe it was better that she didn't... what could've the police have done against a vampire?_

Naomi smiled and swiftly lied, "No mom, he's not back. I just remebered and was curious."

Her mother sighed in relief, "I was so worried whenever saw him. I felt like _that man_ was going to take you away from me."

 _He probably was and he was probably going to kill me or feed off me or whatever it is vampires do._

Naomi never felt so violated in her life.

a/n: mega O o F*


	16. Night Eleven x 11

a/n: big time rush was underappreciated in their time*

 **[Far Too Young to Die** **]**

Naomi saw her mother off to the door and watched as her slim figure disappeared from view, Naomi closed the door behind her; _Now, the real investigating begins._

She grabbed her dufflebag and headed towards her room. When, Naomi opened her door she saw it left untouched. Everything was where she left it. Her bed was disheveled from when she woke up late to go meet the Headmaster, her closet door was still open from her rushing to pack her clothes into a suitcase (she had put it off).

Naomi smiled as she dropped her bag on top of her bed, _I was so excited then, if I had know how things were going to turn out I never would've taken that scholarship._

She took in a deep breath, _This isn't the time to dwell on the past. I need to find out who that man is._

Naomi paused, _Where did mom leave the family pictures?_ She tapped her chin in thought... _Right, the attic.Talk about creepy._

She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the attic. Naomi look at the cord dangling from the ceiling, _Maybe, there's another way to find out who he is?_

 _It's just an attic, Naomi._

She shivered, _A creepy attic with possible spiders and cockroaches._

 _You just kicked, Zero in the knee; you can handle a few bugs._

 _Can I though?_

The voice inside her head continued, _Open the damn attic, Naomi._

"Yeah, yeah, I can do this." Naomi whispered to herself and as she was going to pull the cord, she remembered: "I need a flashlight!"

She ran to her room and searched her bag, until she found her very own small flashlight. Naomi remebered when she bought it and remembered thinking, _It's perfect for travel and it fits perfectly in my hand._

Naomi, with a determined expression, thought: _To the attic!_

This time, Naomi pulled the cord without hesitation and saw the wodden latter unfurl, and rest nicely on the floor. Naomi began to climb as the light from her house dissipate into darkness, Naomi turned on her flashlight.

In the attic, she saw unused and old furniture aswell as old toys, Naomi hadn't used since she was six years old.

 _No cobwebs... Thank God._

And there it was, a small white dresser she hadn't seen since she was ten. Naomi had grown out of it before ten, but she had refused to let it go until her legs couldn't fit in the sitting area anymore. Naomi ran her finger on the side and realized there was no dust.

 _Weird._

Naomi turned away from the dresser and continued her search for the photos, _They must be around here somewhere._ _.._ She let her hands glide across a horrendous old couch and turned the flashlight towards the back of the couch, she saw a small wooden shelf adorned with small knick knacks, Naomi has never seen in her life. Yet there it was all by its lonesome, a small lockbox on the top shelf.

Naomi tip toed and had the tip of her fingers touching the edge of the lockbox; Naomi slide the box towards the edge of shelf and let it fall into her hands. She sat on floor, as she put the flashlight in between her teeth, and opened the box to see its contents.

Polaroids of her when she was baby and her mother holding Naomi in her arms. Naomi smiled as she switched to another picture as she took out the flashlight out of her mouth, Naomi saw another picture: this time she was a toddler. She was holding her father's hand, smiling with the same akward thin smile as her father. Their eyes the same shade of violet.

Naomi gave off a melancholy smile, _He works day and night for us. I'll see him tonight._

She flipped through the rest of the polaroids, _There has to be a picture of him._ She was near the middle of the stack of pictures and saw a man she had never seen before.

He was kneeling sweetly to reach Naomi's small, three year old, frame. The man was unnaturally handsome, _like Kaname , _she thought. However, his hair was shorter but his eyes the same color: garnet. Tanaka was in the back of the photo with a scowl gracing his features.

 _He looks nice enough..._ Naomi pocketed the picture and went through the rest.

 _Nothing. Absolutely, nothing._

Naomi grabbed the lockbox and put it back on the shelf, Naomi traveled back towards the entrance of the attic. She then felt a cool breeze on her thighs, she was in attic why would there be a cool breeze?

Naomi stiffened as she felt a hand grab her shoulder, before she could react she was pushed to the ground.

The flashlight clattered to the ground. Naomi reached for it, only to have her hands pinned above her head; Naomi felt a crushing weight pinning her whole body down to the floor, nonetheless, she couldn't see her captor: she had fallen face flat.

Naomi gulped, she wasn't safe at the academy, why would she think she was safe in her own home? _Is it him?_

Naomi began to struggle but his voice made her stop:

"Do you like this body better?" It was smooth and velvetly... almost seductive. If this was any other girl, she would've melted under his touch but Naomi, was not easily fooled.

Her heart and mind racing, and her only thought being: _It's him!_ And, _I'm going to die!_ Naomi stilled and refused to move and tried, with every fiber in her being, to calm down.

 _Your hands are pinned, you can't attack him._ Naomi's eyes widen, _He said body! What does that even mean?! Stop, calm down! You need to escape!_

He hummed in her ear, patiently waiting for her answer.

Naomi's voice trembled, "I can't even see you."

 _If I can just get my hands free_ , Naomi thought, _and grab my butterfly knife._

She felt his hand travel down her body and rest at her hip while his other hand kept an iron grip on her wrists, she felt it slide into her pocket.

"Wouldn't want you to get any ideas?" He had taken out her only source of protection against vampires, "Such a delicate weapon..."

Naomi heard crackles of electricity, Naomi felt his arm wrap around her as he swiftly flipped her over. She came face to face with those haunting eyes. There she saw a handsome young man, he wasn't much older than Naomi, herself. His hand gripping her vampire weapon: purple sparks emanating from it.

 _This isn't his real body... Talk about invasion of the body snatcher._

Naomi swallowed, "Who did you body snatch this time?"

A wicked smile graced his features, "It doesn't matter who."

He leaned down towards her neck... Naomi felt something sharp graze her skin.

 _He's going to bite me!_

Naomi, with all her might, tugged at her wrist and furiously kicked her legs. She wrapped her leg around his waist and pushed with all her weight to flip their position. In a swift movement, Naomi was straddling him and ripped her butterfly knife off his hand.

The electricity coursing through the knife stopped in an instant. The next spilt Naomi brought it down on his gut and twisted.

He let out a pained laugh.

"Go terrorize someone else!" Naomi pulled out her butterfly knife.

His heterochromatic eyes shined mischievously, "But you seem to have a delightful punishment for me."

 _He's mocking me. I stabbed him and he's mocking me!_

Naomi's eye twitched, "Who are you?"

He rapidly raised his upper body towards her but Naomi reacted quickly: the edge of the silver blade against his throat, the crackle of electricity returned fiercely.

"How cute." His arm slid around her waist while the other gripped her forearm, "You're shaking."

Naomi hadn't realized until he had pointed it out: her whole body was shaking.

 _This is so pathetic..._

"A little girl who goes looking for trouble but runs at first sight of it." He clicked his tongue and chuckled, "except for when you rig the game."

Naomi's flinched at his statement, _He's right._

 _It doesn't_ _matter if he's right. He's the one who stalked you since you were three!_

Naomi tried to compose herself but, ultimately, failed. Her body wasn't responding to her mind, it kept shaking.

"Always ran to your mother whenever I'd _visit_ you." He smiled, "When I tried to take you, you kicked me. Do you remember that?"

Naomi, unable to find her voice, merely shook her head.

"No? Well, you were a toddler." He sounded disappointed, but then a sinister grin creeped into his smile: "Shall I take you now?"

Naomi, as if it was second nature, slashed at his throat. However, when she did... there was no one there.

With him gone, Naomi took this opportunity to race out of the attic. Naomi, hastily, pushed the attic's door up to close.

She could hear her heart and blood pumping as she stared at the closed attic, waiting for something come out to attack her.

"Until next time." The voice whispered.

Naomi slashed behind her... Nothing, but the door was wide open.

a/n: wow, rido's a dick*


	17. Night Twelve x 12

**[Aftermath]**

Naomi slammed the door shut and locked every single lock there was; from the door knob to the latch right above it. She ran to every window as fast as she could and flipped every seal for them to lock.

Naomi felt her heart hammering against her chest. _My heart's going to burst,_ she thought.

She was stilled holding her butterfly knife firmly, she never thought she was going to actually use it against a vampire. It was coated with a thin layer of blood, Naomi could still see the vines that adorned the silver blade; it served as a reminder, what had happened in the attic was real. She didn't imagine it, she wasn't dreaming... No matter how much, Naomi wished it was.

Naomi walked cautiously into her room, _I need to wash the blood off._

She headed towards her bathroom and pushed the door open before entering. Once, she saw it was safe to enter, she turned on the sink. Naomi let the water wash over her weapon as it slowly rinsed the blood off. She turned off the faucet but didn't let go of her weapon, she gripped it tightly. Naomi was afraid of letting it go: She was afraid that onece she did... he would come back, but then a thought cane and invaded her mind;

 _He mocked me after I stabbed him... He doesn't care if I have a weapon or not, and why would he? It's not like I'm hurting his actual body._

Naomi took a look in the mirror. She was pale, she almost looked ghostly as a realization dawned on her: _I stabbed an innocent person_.

 _Hardly innocent, it was still a vampire._

She was rationalizing, she knew that and just as she was going to continue arguing with herself, something else came through her mind: _He almost bit me._

Naomi quickly moved her black hair to the side and examined her neck, _Nothing_. It was a weird feeling, she knew he didn't but her but Naomi had the overwhemling feeling of checking... just in case.

She sighed, _Relax, there's nothing there._

His voice rang through her head, " _Shall I take you now?"_

It was chilling, _Why does he want to 'take' me? Why can't he just leave me alone?!_

Naomi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, _He isn't going to go away. All I can do is prepare for next time. Be preemptive... and that means figuring out who he is._

Naomi let out her breath and opened her eyes.

She dug her hand into her skirt pocket and saw the polaroid she had taken from the attic. Before, she could further inspect it, she heard the home phone ring violently.

Naomi rushed out of her room to answer, "Nakamura household."

A booming voice came from the reciever, "Why the hell aren't you at school?!"

Naomi flinched as she held the phone away from her, "Hello to you too, Tanaka."

"Quit the crap! Your mom just came in here telling me how happy she is to see you before going to work." Tanaka's voice did not waver.

Naomi twirled her butterfly knife, "I was homesick..."

"You don't get homesick." Tanaka said bluntly.

Naomi grumbled, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true!" Tanaka yelled, "Now, get your ass to school before I- !"

Naomi held the phone away from her as she heard Tanaka yelling from the reciever and waited for him to be done.

"No," and hanged up the phone.

The phone rang again and Naomi pressed the 'end call' button.

It rang again and she merely pressed the button again... and again and again and again, until finally, Naomi pulled the cord.

 _He'll come here if I don't go back..._ and then looked at the bowl with a set of spare of keys for the house. Naomi let her eyes wander to the clock hanging in the living room: 11:59 a.m.

 _Both Yuuto and Veronica are at school,_ but then thought, _when aren't they playing hookie_?

Naomi grabbed the keys and put both the picture and (reluctantly) her butterfly knife away, Naomi walked out of her house.

 _Yuuto and I hung out alot when we were little, he might remember something I don't._

Naomi didn't waste anytime, she didn't take any detours, she only had mind set on her friends house. And just as Naomi had suspected, she saw Yuuto and Veronica talking through the window.

She racked her knuckles against door. Naomi heard them hush each other, Naomi rolled her eyes.

"It's me!" She sang.

Before she knew it, the door was opened wide and she was attacked with hugs and affection.

"Come in! Come in!" Veronica shrieked.

Yuuto closed the door behind her.

Yuuto wrapped his arm around Naomi, "Glad to know we're not the only one's skipping class," he smirked, "or that you turned into a perfect student." Yuuto clasped his hands together in prayer and pouted sillilly.

Naomi smiled, "Never."

"I'll get you some coffee," Veronica chimed, "We'll talk about everything and I expect you to tell me about cute boys!"

 _How about vampire stalkers instead?_

Veronica ran off into the kitchen.

"Hey, Yuuto..." Naomi started, "We hung out alot when we were little right?"

Yuuto nodded, "Since diapers."

Naomi scrunched up her nose, "Do you remember a man with one blue eye and the other red?"

Yuuto frowned, "He's kind of hard to forget... He was creepy as hell." He shivered.

Veronica came back with the mug of coffee, "You didn't start without me, did you?" She whined.

Yuuto shook his head, "Nah, we were talking about her stalker when she was little."

Veronica's mouth flew open, "Why am I just hearing about this?"

Naomi grabbed the mug from Veronica, "Because I just remembered."

"How does one forget a stalker?" Veronica inquired.

Naomi blew on her coffee, "Well, do you remember everything when you were three?"

Veronica gasped, "You were three! Was he like a toddler too or..."

Yuuto shook his head, "Hell no, he was in his late twenties at least."

"Creepy the house." Veronica said.

Both Yuuto and Naomi cocked their head to side. They didn't understand her American slang.

"Don't worry about it." Veronica continued, "So he's in jail, right?"

Naomi crossed her legs, "No, he just stopped one day."

Yuuto reached for his own mug, "Yeah, around when we were four."

Naomi sighed in relief, That checks out with my mother's story.

He took swig of his coffee, "I didn't see him much though."

"What was his name?" Veronica asked.

 _She took the words straight out of my mouth._

Naomi stared at Yuuto expectantly, _Come on, you have to know._

"I'm not sure..." Yuuto scratched his head in thought, "He did say, I think it was... Raido?" He shook his head, "No, that's not it." He shrugged, "All I know for sure is that it started with a 'R'."

"Yuuto can't you try a little harder?" Naomi pressed.

 _I need to know._

Yuuto raised an eyebrow, "Why? He's gone."

Naomi's eyebrows furrowed, "I just would like to know his name."

Veronica eyes widen, "Nao..." Her eyes now shined with concern, "He's not back, is he?"

Yuuto raised from his seat a little... He was protective of her, he always was.

 _Lie_.

"No, of course not." Naomi laughed to take the edge off.

 _He totally didn't ambush me in the attic. I didn't stab him and I don't have a vampire hunter weapon in my pocket._

Yuuto grabbed her shoulders, "You can tell us anything." His eyes held burned fiercly, "If he's back you can tell us."

Naomi smiled as she grabbed Yuuto's arms, she said, "He is not back."

 _I feel so awful._

Yuuto searched Naomi's eyes, he'd usually find a tell but it was gone. There was nothing in Naomi eyes that gave away that she was lying and with that he let it and her go.

"Thank god," Veronica said.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and Naomi's thoughts going back and forth from her problems that were waiting for her once she returned.

Night descended as her and Veronica bid good bye to Yuuto with smiles. Naomi's fear came rushing back when she saw moon.

"Hey, Ronnie?" Naomi said softly.

Veronica hummed.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Veronica gave her a beaming smile, "Of course you can!"

 _And there it is,_ Naomi thought, _the same twisting feeling in my gut... he's watching me._

Naomi glared the shadows as Veronica talked about superficial things.

 _It may_ _not be much, psycho, but I know your name starts with an 'R'._

 _God, this is so stupid. There are a bunch of names that start with 'R'._

 _Better than knowing nothing..._

"Earth to Naomi!" Veronica yelled.

Naomi snapped out her thought, "What is it?"

Veronica was staring straight infront of them. At the end of the street, Naomi saw a sillhoutte of a man.

"You see him too, right?" Veronica whispered.

"Yeah." Naomi whispered back.

For some odd reason, Naomi knew it wasn't her stalker but she knew for certain: it was a vampire.

Naomi gulped, "We should head back to Yuuto's." She reached into her pocket and gripped her weapon.

"If we turn here we can make it back to the dorms quicker." Veronica without taking her eyes off the man.

The man began to stalk his way towards them.

"Hello ladies..." Naomi saw his eyes: they were a deep crimson.

 _Vampire._

Naomi tugged at Veronica's wrist and pulled her into a sprint. Veronica didn't fight her, she actually ran faster than her.

"Wanna see Cross Academy?" Naomi called out.

"Better than turning back and facing that creep!"

Naomi felt waves of anger and she, somehow, knew the anger wasn't coming from the vampire that was currently chasing them, but from the one who's been terrorising her.

a/n: aww veronica's going to see cross academy*


	18. Night Twelve O'Two x 12,02

a/n: self conscious naomi is cute naomi*

 **[Good Trouble]**

"Oh my God," Veronica belted softly, "This place is iconic!"

Naomi closed the gate while Veronica was gushing about Cross Academy.

"It has its own fucking forest!" Veronica pointed at the thick trees besides them, "Bitch, I'm transferring."

Naomi laughed, "It's the middle of the semester you can't transfer."

Veronica ignored her, "How do the dorms look like?"

"See for yourself." Naomi led her towards the Sun dorms.

Veronuca stopped mid way through, "What are those?"

Naomi turned to see what Veronica was talking about: gates adorned those dormitories to keep class students out.

"The Moon dorms." Naomi informed, "These," she pointed infront of her, "are the Sun dorms."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, "Do the boys sleep there?"

 _I wish._

"No, there are two classes." Naomi continued, "Day class and Night class."

"Why?"

Naomi grabbed her friends wrist, "I'll explain inside."

She looked at the deep forest, _Night classes are going on right now, and Yuki and Zero are patrolling._

"But I want to see the forest." Veronica whined.

"The prefects are patrolling. We can't get caught, Ronnie." Naomi said.

Veronica nodded, "Right, Right..."

They went inside the Sun dorms, Naomi, who had become accustomed to the luxury of it, didn't think anything of it. But Veronica, who was living in Yosagami's subpar foreign exchange dormitories, was in awe.

 _Thank God, we didn't run into any of the Night class students._

"This place is so much better than my crappy dorm." Veronica stated.

"Yeah, well, it's not cheap." Naomi said, "I'm only here because I won the scholarship."

"How much does tuition cost?" She asked.

"So much only snobby rich kids attend."

Veronica flinched, "Ugh, you're surrounded by assholes."

 _And vampires._

They started going up the stairs, "Come on, this way." Naomi whsipered.

Once, they arrived outside Naomi dorm, Naomi quitely turned the door knob. She didn't want to wake Asuna.

"I have a roomate, so we have to be quiet."

Veronica nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

They entered the room and saw Asuna, fast asleep.

Naomi let out a sigh relief, until Veronica whispered: "We have to change."

 _Shit!_

Naomi tip toed towards her drawer and grabbed two pairs of pajamas, _We're about the same size._

She motioned to the door, "The restrooms aren't far from here."

Veronica followed Naomi's footing as they made their way to the dormitories restroom. Naomi opened the door and let Veronica in first.

Veronica threw her hands up in the air, "Even the restrooms are better."

Naomi smiled as she closed the door behind her and threw a shirt and pair of sweatpants. Veronica put on the comfortable clonthing while Naomi kneeled down to open the cabinets under the sink.

 _There's always spare toothbrushes and toothpaste..._ Naomi reached her hand in and grabbed two unused tooth brushes, _Jackpot._

"Here." She handed one of them to Veronica.

Naomi took off her top and reached for her baggy t-shirt, but then she heard the doorkob twist.

 _I didn't lock it!_

"Quick hide." Naomi whispered to Veronica.

Veronica, with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, looked around frantically. Naomi pushed her into a stall and heard Veronica let out a small yell before she closed the stall.

The door opened and Naomi's eyes widen, "Zero!" She shrieked, "Get out!"

 _I'm not wearing a shirt!_

Naomi threw her toothbrush at his face, "What are you doing in the girls restrooms, you creep?!"

Zero averted his gaze from Naomi's half-naked chest, "I was doing last minute rounds-"

Veronica giggled in the stall.

Zero snapped his head towards the sound as Naomi, kicked the stall door with a glare.

Naomi, blushing red, yelled, "Don't look, peeping tom!" She wrapped her arms around her exposed skin.

 _Stop looking! Stop looking!_

Zero turned his face away but questioned her, nonetheless, "Who's in there?"

"Asuna." Naomi answered as she grabbed her shirt and hastily put it in on.

Zero nodded, but continued, "I thought you said you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Naomi snapped, "Now, get out."

Zero shot her a glare. It was clear he wasn't going to leave until she answered him, so Naomi walked up towards him and grabbed his tie.

She pulled him down to her level and whispered in his ear, "There was a vampire. The school was the closest place." With that, Naomi pushed him roughly out the door, "Satisfied?" She asked.

Naomi didn't wait for him to reply, she had slammed the door.

Veronica peeked her head out the stall, "Sorry," and stepped out, "was he at least hot?"

Naomi, with her cheeks still burning red, said, "You do know he's still outside."

Veronica shrugged, "But is he hot?"

 _Yes, he is._

Naomi lied, "No."

Veronica frowned, "Boo."

Naomi scoffed and took out the contents of her pocket before taking off her skirt and replacing it with her cotton shorts.

Veronica looked at the polaroid, "Who's that?" She pointed at the man as she spit out into sink and rinsed her mouth.

"I don't know." Naomi confessed, "But looks like someone I know."

"Who?"

Naomi shook her head, "He's from the Night class and it's probably not important."

She grabbed the polaroid and crushed it; she dropped it into the trash can.

Veronica waited for Naomi to finish brushing her teeth as she grabbed the silver butterfly knife and unfurled.

"Alright, killer, what's this for?" Veronica inquired.

Naomi huffed and quickly lied, "My dad gave to me when I got here, you know, for protection."

Veronica nodded, "That makes sense." She handed it back to Naomi.

Veronica reached for the door knob but Naomi stopped her: "Wait."

Naomi peeked her head out to find, Zero resting his back against the wall.

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

Naomi glared, "We don't need an escort." She pushed Veronica out of Zero's line of sight.

"I disagree." Zero said bluntly.

Naomi tapped her foot in annoyance, "We know the way."

"Yes, but you might sneak off." Zero said.

Naomi breathed in, "I'm in _pajamas_ , Zero. Where the hell do you think I'm going to go in _pajamas_?"

Zero merely stared at her.

"Fine!" She stepped and closed the door without letting Veronica out, "Then I have to tell you something."

Naomi breathed out, "Asuna's not in there. It's my friend, Veronica from another school."

Zero gave her a sharp look but before he could scold her, Naomi interrupted:

"She was with me when _that_ happened. I couldn't just leave her." Naomi said.

 _God, this shirt's too big it looks like I'm not wearing shorts._

 _Why_ _am I thinking about this, right now? That's not important._

Naomi flushed pink, _This is embarrassing._

Zero sighed, "It's fine, let's go."

Naomi opened the door, "Come on, Ronnie."

Veronica smiled sheepishly, "You're not in trouble, are you?

"No," Zero answered for Naomi.

He put his hands in his pocket and walked beside them.

Naomi felt so short compared to the two of them. Veronica was three inches taller, while Zero, was at least a foot taller than, Naomi.

 _Cursed, tall people._

They walked in silence, until they reached the dorm and Naomi let Veronica go inside first.

Naomi gulped and reached for Zero's arm to stop him, "Are you going to tell the Headmaster?"

Zero shook his head.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"It's not your fault." He said.

"Right..." Zero began to pull away but Naomi held on and her demeanor switched into something menacing, "By the way, if you tell anyone you saw me half-naked. _I will eviscerate you_."

a/n: i'm just gracing you with updates*


	19. Night Thirteen x 13

a/n: make it count, play it straight, don't look back, don't hesitate WHEN YOU GO BIG TIME*

 **[In Shades of Grey]**

The sun hit Naomi's eyes, but what woke her up wasn't the light: it was Veronica, pushing her off bed.

Naomi grunted as she fell on her side, "You're the worst."

Veronica pulled the covers over her eyes, "Draw the curtains," She whined.

"Nao, what's going on?" asked a higher pitched voice.

 _Asuna._

Naomi let out a nervous laugh, "I brought a friend over."

Asuna frowned, "Well... we have class today." She looked away from Naomi, she seemed... upset.

"I thought today was a free day." Naomi said.

Asuna ripped the blankets off herself, "Yes, you're not always right about everything." She grabbed her uniform and walked out of the room.

Naomi blinked in surprise, she had never lashed out at her like that.

"I thought you said she was nice." Veronica spoke up.

"She is," Naomi got up from the floor and grabbed her own uniform as she headed out room, "Stay here."

It didn't take long for Naomi to reach Asuna.

"Hey, wait!" She grabbed Asuna's wrist, "I know you're upset... Just let me explain."

Asuna roughly pulled away from Naomi, "So you could feed me another lie or tell me another half-truth!"

Naomi opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted, "I thought, 'Whatever it is she's hiding, she'll tell me when she's ready.' I told myself, 'Even if she doesn't, it's not any of my business.' But you know what?" Asuna took in a shaky breath, "It is my business. I cover for you all the time while your doing... God know what, and I am done!" Asuna had tears rimming her eyes, "You either tell me the truth or you don't talk to me ever again."

Naomi stood there stunned, weighing out her options: _I could tell her the truth. No, that's a bad idea or I can - I can -_ _Yes, I'll do that._

Naomi nodded and laughed, "So now, you want to play tough girl?" She crossed her arms, "Trying to shake me down?" Naomi let herself slip back down into old habits. "You're spineless, a coward, Asuna."

She saw her cower, _This is a necessary evil._

"The only thing you know how to do is to sit idly by and watch. You do nothing when it counts." Naomi sneered.

Asuna's mouth quiver, "I'll tell the headmaster."

"Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules." Naomi took a step closer to Asuna, "I don't follow the rules. I make them." Her eyes were cold and devoid of any mercy, "Ask Veronica, she'll tell you what I'm capable of."

Naomi spun on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

 _She didn't deserve that._

 _You went easy on her, you've said worse._

"Nao?" Veronica asked softly.

Naomi began to change, "We need to leave before anyone else wakes up."

Veronica got out of bed and grabbed her clothes on top of the drawer.

 _I'm a terrible person._

Naomi slipped on her uniform with ease and turned her head towards Veronica, "Ready?"

 _I can't believe I said that. Maybe I should apologize? No, as if she'd forgive me after what I said._

Veronica slipped on her shoes, "Yeah." Veronica grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, did you fix things with Asuna?"

Naomi's heart clenched as she fixed the rose cuffs on her uniform jacket, "No, I threatened her."

 _I don't deserve a friend like her anyway._

"Damn girl, she's your roommate." Veronica said.

"Yeah, well, she got a little too familiar." Naomi shot back.

Veronica knew better than to push Naomi.

 _I probably made her cry._

They made their way out of the Sun dorms only to find, Zero sitting at the end of the steps.

He gave them a lazy look as he stood up.

Veronica linked her arms with Naomi, "I didn't get a good look at him last night but I thought you said he was ugly." She whispered, "He's a snack."

Naomi shot her a sharp look, "Shut up."

"If he saw me half-naked I wouldn't mind."

"Veronica!" Naomi gaped.

She giggled, "I'm just saying."

Naomi didn't want to know how flushed she looked at the moment.

"Let's just go." Naomi grumbled as she tried to hide her burning cheeks.

Veronica energetically waved at Zero, "I didn't properly introduce myself last night," She extended her hand towards Zero, "Veronica Tamez."

Zero,who had his hands in his pockets, merely nodded, "Zero Kiryu."

Veronica pouted but continued, "Naomi told me there were prefects at this school," she pointed the white sash, "I'm guessing you're one of them?"

"Yes," Zero said.

 _Did he hear her talking to me just a little while ago? God, that would be so embarrassing._

Veronica tried to continue the conversation as they walked only to receive blunt one liners, while Naomi's thoughts were running amok.

 _She was whispering, though. Odds are he didn't hear anything._

Naomi breathed out as Asuna came rushing back into her mind, _I could've lied, I didn't have to insult her. Now, Haruto's probably going to bite my head off. It doesn't matter, I can handle him._ Naomi winced, _The same way I handled, Asuna. So much for changing into a better person._

Veronica wrapped her arm around Naomi's shoulder, "Stop spacing out!" She laughed.

 _Of course, she can. She hasn't made terrible decision after terrible decision._

"I'm just thinking." Naomi said.

"That's dangerous," She giggled.

Naomi scoffed and shoved Veronica in a playful manner, "At least, I think before I act." She joked.

Veronica leaned against her side dramatically, "Not all of us can have your restraint."

"I wouldn't call it that," Naomi said.

 _I didn't show restraint on, Asuna..._

 _Yes, you did. You could've done worse._

She was rationalizing again, she missed the times when she would say those dreadful things and not bat an eye.

No guilt.

No shame.

Veronica got off her side, "Well, this is my stop."

Naomi's eyes widen when they stopped at the gate, "What, no! I'll walk you all the way."

Zero grabbed her arm, "No, you're not."

Naomi glared at Zero, but Veronica spoke up; "Okay... It's fine, Nao. I know the way."

With that, Veronica winked at the duo and took her leave.

Naomi ripped her arm from his grip, "What was that for?!"

He ignored her, "You need to head to class."

"Are you going to escort me to class, too?" Naomi straighten her jacket.

Zero shoved his hands into his pockets, "If that's what it takes." And he did just that.

Something about his company was comforting to Naomi. He didn't talk, he didn't move to touch her, he just fell in step with her. Zero didn't speed up or slow down... He just walked quitely besides her.

Once, they arrived the students began to whisper.

"Since when are they friends?" One girl asked.

"I don't know, but it makes sense that they're friends." The other answered.

"Maybe they're dating?" A boy said, "Naomi is pretty."

Zero shot them a piercing glare. It was enough for them to cower and hush each other.

Naomi grabbed the doorknob that heads into the classroom but before she went inside, she lifted her head and said:

"Sorry, for kicking you in the leg yesterday." Naomi smiled, "And I'm sorry, for judging you for, well, _you know_."

Zero nodded, "It's fine." He leaned in, "Head to your dorms without any detours tonight, will you?"

Naomi snickered, "No promises."

 _Maybe, I'm not friendless._

a/n:It only took nineteen chapters for them to become friendly*


	20. Night Fourteen x 14

**[When a Stranger Comes]**

Naomi awoke in a strange bed... Yes, strange indeed. She could've sworn she was in class just a few seconds ago with Yagari, lecturing about ethics and morals. Instead, here, Naomi was laying in a large mattress, layered with silks and the exterior adorned with luxuries fit for royalty.

There were no windows just a wooden door matched with a gold handle.

When she stood up to inspect the rest of the room, she had realized... She was wearing a dress. It was beautiful, it was a navy blue gown embroidered with vibrant gold suns and glistening silver crescent moons.

 _This is odd..._ , thought Naomi, _Where am I?_

Naomi heard her heels tap elegantly against the wooden floor. They weren't too high or too short, they were just right.

Naomi hummed, _It's all so... dreamy,_ then she realized: _Because_ _it is a dream_ ; yet, _Why am I dreaming about this?_

She grabbed the gold handle and fear enveloped her. A sickening feeling fell into her core as every instinct in her body told her not to open the door. She was safe inside this room and only in this room. Naomi didn't know how she knew, she just did.

It was then, when she noticed the door was locked in the inside and odd markings were etched into the handle.

Naomi stepped back and layed her palm against the door. She sensed it, a menacing force waiting to burst in; she wouldn't let it. No, she wouldn't let _him_ inside.

Naomi heard a soft knock come from the other side. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"Must you keep me locked outside?" The man's voice was soothing, yet Naomi knew... it was not well intentioned.

Naomi's voiced trembled, "Yes."

"Don't be harsh," He said.

"Tell me your name and I'll considered opening the door." Naomi said boldly.

She heard him chuckle, "Open the door and I will tell you."

Naomi's bit her bottom lip, _This is a dream. What's the worst thing that can happen?_ She grabbed the handle again, _Maybe... I'll finally know what he truly looks like and his name - Unless, he's lying._

Naomi paused and then said, "No, I don't think I will."Naomi walked back toward the bed and sat down.

It's funny, how fear comes and goes.

"As you wish, then I will do what I have been doing the past decade." He informed, "Chip away at the last line of defense my meddlesome brother gave you."

 _Brother? This psychopath has a brother?_

 _Yes, Naomi, even insane vampires have families._

"Then," His voice no longer sweet and soothing, "there will be nowhere for you to hide from me."

"Latch to someone else to destroy." Naomi sneered.

The man laughed at this, "Oh, I don't to destroy you, Naomi. I want to -"

 **Smack!**

Naomi jolted awake with a gasp.

Yagari was standing infront of her desk. He had dropped his lecture book on top of her desk. His eye the same piercing ice blue as she remebered.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

Naomi grumbled, "Not really."

 _Just when I was going to get some answers._

It _was a dream, who knows if it was even real._

It _felt real._

Yagari rested his book against his shoulder, "I suggest you leave, before the Night class arrives."

Naomi raised an eyebrow and then looked around the classroom, there was no one. She turned her head towards the windows, then sun was lowering and moon would soon take its place.

Naomi nodded and quickly gathered her things, and for some reason, Yagari escorted her out. It only when she made out of Academic building, she realized it was because the Night class had arrived.

She was grateful to a degree, she didn't know how to defend herself properly and Yagari was, obviously, being cautious. Naomi even slow down to meet his lazy strides and refused to at the Night class. So much so, she didn't notice a new student had been admitted into the Night class.

However, she could feel their eyes on her especially, Kaname's.

"Ms. Nakamura." Kaname politely greeted as he passed her, "Professor..."

Naomi didn't say anything, she merely nodded at him. She was to preoccupied with her thoughts to care about the glares and sneers she was getting from the other vampires. She wasn't worried, surely they wouldn't try anything with a vampire hunter nearby.

The Night class headed to class and Yagari stopped to enter, one again, the Academic building.

Naomi gulped, _He'll come again. I should learn how defend myself and who better to teach me than a Vampire Hunter?_

"Wait, professor..." Naomi called out.

Yagari tilted his head, "What is it?"

 _Just ask him to teach you; you can't continue unprepared._

"Can you..." Naomi started but then stopped.

 _Or I can ask, Zero._

Yagari sighed, "Asking for help doesn't come easy for you, does it?" He turned his head and waved his hand dismissively at her, "I'll teach you."

Naomi's eyes widen, "Really?"

 _And how'd he know?_

"Ask Zero, where the shooting range is." Yagari said as he walked inside, "Meet me there tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp. Get there late and you'll run three miles."

 _Maybe, this was a bad idea._ _I didn't think this would involve running or any type of grueling exercise._

"Wait, there's class tomorrow!" Naomi said.

"I'll talk to the hermit." Yagari closed the door behind him.

 _This will take my mind off things and I'll be up early enough not to deal with Asuna_ _, and Haruto who's been trying to get me alone since yesterday._

Naomi let out a breath, "He should be patrolling."

And so, she went looking for him. It didn't take her long to find him as he was lounging against a tree near the Academic building.

Naomi smiled, "Hey Zero."

The fear she once had for him was gone, maybe not friends but acquaintances.

"You should be in your dorm." He said cooly

"Anyway," Naomi dismissed his statement, "Where's the shooting range?"

Zero sighed, "It's near the stables."

Naomi rolled eyes, "I need actual directions."

Zero huffed and pushed himself off the tree, "This way, I'll take you."

Naomi stepped behind him to follow only to hit his back with her head.

"Why aren't you walking?" She asked.

Naomi peeked her head over his arm amd saw a petite girl wearing a Night class uniform.

 _She's cute._

Naomi waved awkwardly, _I haven't seen her before... new student?_

The girl waved back with a meek smile, "Hello."

Naomi stepped around Zero, when she did the girl grabbed Naomi's hands lovingly.

"My name's Maria Kurenai, let's be friends!"

 _Yeah, this is weird._

"Let's not," Naomi said coldly.

She ripped her hands away from Maria, _She gives me weird vibes like... Him._

Maria frowned and reached for Naomi's hands again only to be stopped by Zero unchaining his gun, and pointing it at Maria's forehead. Naomi felt him tug at her shoulder, pulling her back against his chest.

 _The safety's off his gun... He's going to kill her._

"Zero, calm down." Naomi whispered.

 _I should really stop forgetting to bring my butterfly knife, I could've done this myself._

Zero was stiff and Maria had no fear in her eyes, it was like she was enjoying his reaction.

"I'm pretty sure, murdering is against school policy." Naomi tried again to break through, "Zero!"

 _Should I slap him?_

Naomi, exhuasting her options, grabbed his extended arm and began to pull it down, "Slow and steady."

"Stop, Zero!" Yuki yelled as she came running to defend Maria. She raised her arms and used her whole body to shield Maria.

With that, Zero let Naomi down his gun to his side.

 _Thank God, I just wanted to know where the shooting range_ _was._

"You two are so kind." Maria said softly as she smiled at both girls.

Naomi glared, "Why didn't you move?" She questioned, "Most people would've."

Maria casted a shy expression, "I was shocked."

"You didn't look shocked." Naomi snapped.

 _You looked like you were enjoying it._

Maria brought her hand to her lips as she was about say something, she was interupted by Yuki's _(annoying)_ voice.

"This isn't her fault!"

Maria turned her attention towards Yuki, "Thank you, Yuki... I really like girls like you." And she took her leave.

 _Creepy._

Zero gripped Naomi's arm, "The shooting range is this way," He pulled her roughly behind him.

Naomi stared at him, she wanted to ask what's wrong but she didn't want to overstep, and then she tought: _Since when do I care about other people's feelings?_

"What's wrong with you?" She asked harshly.

Naomi pulled her arm away from him, "You just pulled your gun on her, why?"

Zero ran his hand through his silver hair but didn't answer.

"It's not like she was going to hurt me or you, so why?"

"She reminded me of that woman..." He said in a hushed tone.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, "What woman?"

His eyes became serious... no, not serious; this was hatred, loathing and... fear?

Naomi's eye widen, he didn't have to tell her; Naomi knew. The woman who turned him into a vampire.

"Sorry," She smiled and pushed at his back, "Come on, lead the way."

 _That's the thing about fear,_ Naomi thought, _It never goes away. It's always there, lingering in the shadows waiting_ _for you to let your guard down._

"Why don't you come tomorrow? Yagari's teaching me how defend myself at 8 in the morning." Naomi said, "Get your mind off it."

Zero gave her a rare smile, "Sure."

a/n: i'm thinking of making one shots and AU's for Naomi with various characters after i finish this story, should i ? btw, this story isn't going to finish soon*


	21. Night Fifteen x 15

**[Unpleasantville]**

" _I can't_ ," Naomi huffed, " _believe_ ," she grabbed her knees, " _you actually_ ," she let out a groan, " _made me run three_ ," another huff, " _miles_."

Yagari chuckled, "If that's what you want to call running."

 _Why did I wear my uniform for this?_

 _Cause you're an idiot, that's why._

Naomi scoffed and laid down on the ground, "I'm done. I don't want to do anything anymore."

"I told you not to be late." Yagari lit a cigarette.

"I was a minute late! A minute!" Naomi glared and pointed at the cigarette sticking out of his mouth, "It's like eleven in the morning!"

Yagari blew a puff of smoke in her face, "And you complained about having to run for an hour and then it took your two hours to run three miles."

Naomi whined.

"If you have energy to complain then you can train, come on."

Naomi waved her hand at the smoke, "I hate everything."

 _I'm not getting up._

Yagari gave her a lazy gaze, "You wanted learn didn't you?"

 _I did ask him..._

Naomi closed her eyes, "Yeah." She breathed in and raised her upper body with a pout gracing her features.

He crouched down to her level, "Why do you want to do this, Naomi?"

 _Because some psychotic vampire is stalking me and is possibly invading my dreams._

Naomi looked away and pursed her lips, "Because, a few nights ago I was walking with a friend through town and there was a vampire, and all I could do was run." She rested her hands on her knees, "I felt helpless and I don't want to feel that way again."

Yagari nodded in understanding, "Come on, Zero's waiting for us."

Naomi smiled, she was glad Yagari didn't pry or ridicule her on why she wanted to defend herself... he just understood. She stood up and followed Yagari into the gun range.

"I don't get why you want me to learn how to shoot a gun. The weapon, Yuki gave me was a butterfly knife." Naomi proceeded to take out the silver knife.

Yagari ignored her as he held the door for her, he took out a small black pistol.

"Lesson number one: Keep your distance. The weapon you have now calls for close ranged combat." Yagari informed, "You are not ready for that."

Naomi nodded, "That makes sense."

 _Yet, I'm qualified enough to shoot a gun?_

She walked inside and watched Zero's figure faced towards the target across him. A loud gunshot rang and another and another and another. Naomi had put her fingers in her ears by the time the second shot went off.

"I'd get used to the sound," Yagari said.

Naomi grabbed the pistol from him and began to examine it; it seemed ordinary enough to her. She did, however, feel strange holding it. Never once, in her life, did Naomi think she was going to hold a firearm, much less fire it. Yet, here she is, in a gun range learning how to.

 _This is to keep myself safe._

Yagari straightened his coat, "Zero can teach you the basics today."

Naomi's eyes widen, "Wait! Where are you going?"

 _I asked you for a reason!_

"I'm still a teacher, Naomi." With that said, Yagari left.

Naomi stood frozen to the spot, mouth agape, she thought: _I can't believe he made me run three miles and then left! I'm sweaty and sore, and now, I have to shoot a stupid gun!_

 _This is by far the worst idea I've ever had._

 _Stop_ _, you're doing this because some psychopath is clearly after you._

"Ready?" Zero asked.

Naomi nodded.

"I can't believe he left," She grumbled as she walk towards him.

Zero put his own gun away in his holster and instructed, "Act as if the gun is always loaded." He positioned Naomi's one of her hand under the magazine and the beside the trigger. "Keep your finger off the tigger until you're ready to shoot." Zero kicked her legs gently apart, "Legs shoulder width apart."

Naomi positioned her legs correctly, _I'm actually going to shoot a gun._

 _He's also really close._

Zero moved his thumb toward the safety, with one swift movement it clicked down.

 _Oh god..._

Naomi gulped.

"Aim." Zero moved the pistol a little higher.

He guided her finger into the trigger and with his on top of Naomi's, they both pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was louder than she remebered when Zero was shooting by himself. The sound resonated in her mind. It was dreadful and she was sure if it wasn't for Zero holding the gun with her, she would've dropped it. She was also sure, if it wasn't for his arms being around her, she would've collapsed.

Naomi shook her head, _Keep it together._

She steadied herself, she imagined those dreadful heterochromatic eyes on the target.

 _Go to hell._

This time she pulled the trigger herself. It landed straight between the eyes.

Zero pulled away from her as Naomi continued to do a few more rounds. The bullets were sporadic, some landed while others were nowhere near the target.

"That's enough," He said.

Naomi was shocked but at the same time, relieved. She wasn't so sure her eardrums would last much longer as a ringing in her ears began to take its place, Naomi put the gun down.

"I want to see what's over here." A girl's voice chimed.

"You really can't be out here, Maria." Said another voice, this one sounded deeper but had a light tone.

The door opened without warning and Naomi had no time compose herself, but she recognized the pair of Night class students... However she couldn't remember the blond.

 _Aidou? No, that was the other blond with ice powers. This one was the -_

Naomi cocked her said to the side, "Birthday boy?"

Takuma smiled brightly, "Ah, Naomi, well we only met once." He slightly bowed and introduced himself again, "Takuma Ichijo."

"Right..." Naomi let her eyes divert from the handsome vampire infront of her to the _(creepy)_ other vampire in the room: Maria Kurenai, who smiled at her.

"I didn't catch your name last night, so it's, Naomi..." Maria waited for Naomi to continue.

 _I don't trust you... then again, I don't really trust anyone._

"Nakamura." She answered.

Maria lunged enthusiastically at Naomi and hugged her tightly.

"Hey!" Naomi tried push Maria off her only to be greeted by her voice.

"Why don't you show me around?" Her voice was sickly sweet.

Naomi snapped, "Get off me." She pushed roughly, "And how does never sound? Is never good for you?"

Maria frowned, "I don't think I'm welcomed here, Ichijo."

 _Yeah, so beat it._

Takuma smiled nervously as his eyes met Naomi's cold gaze and Zero's sharp glare.

"We should head back to the Moon dorms." Takuma tried lull her into going back to her room.

Naomi tapped her foot in annoyance, "You mean where you should be."

Takuma flinched, "Sorry."

Maria fiddled with her skirt, "I just wanted to see the campus, Naomi."

She hated how Maria said her name and if it came down to the choice of having either Maria or Kaname able to call her by her first name, Naomi would take Kaname.

"Do not call me by my first name, _Kurenai_." Naomi seethed.

Maria gave her a cold look but it was gone as quickly as it came, "Okay, _Nakamura_."

Zero was standing idly behind her and finally spoke, "Head back to your dorms, vampires."

Takuma nodded, "Let's go Maria."

He led her out the gun range and closed the door quietly behind them.

Naomi gripped the gun next to her and lined her sight towards the chest of the target.

 _Hit the mark._

She squeezed the trigger as she let her ears accustom to the cacophony of the bullet and saw the bullet go straight through the target's chest.

a/n: she just doesn't like purebloods*


	22. Night Fifteen O'Two x 15,02

a/n: i especially liked karma by marina*

 **[Enchantress]**

Zero had dragged Naomi out of the shooting range with Naomi (for once) gave little resistance, this, however, was because she hadn't eaten anything all day; not to mention the fact, that Naomi was sore from running in the morning. Nonetheless, she didn't help him as she went limp. It's not like she wanted to raise her arms either, she was tired from holding the small pistol up.

"Walk!" He barked.

Naomi stuck her tongue out, "You took my gun."

"You don't even know how to shoot it properly," Zero countered.

"That's not true," Naomi denied.

Zero continued to drag her towards the cafeteria, "Naomi, you missed the target almost all the time."

Naomi let out a gasp, "That was only a couple of times."

"It was more than just a couple of times."

Naomi scoffed, "Well, it was my first time. I'm obviously not going to be perfect."

Zero kicked the cafeteria's doors open and they were greeted with loud (hormonal) teenagers.

"I don't know why we're here, Zero?" Naomi grumbled, "We should be back there and helping me get better at aiming."

Zero made her sit down.

"Exams are tomorrow," Zero said, "You can't spend all day training."

Naomi's eyes widen, "Exams are tomorrow?"

 _I completely forgot_ , She thought.

"Yes."

Naomi shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I don't study, I always pass with good scores."

Zero merely shook his head and said: " You do know the class with the lowest average of scores ends up helping with the dance, right?"

Naomi cocked her side to the side, "What dance?"

A girl who had been eavesdropping behind Naomi pipped, "You don't know about the dance?"

Naomi's face controted in disgust, "Since when were you a part of this conversation, you vulture?"

The girl cowered slightly, whether it was from Zero's glare or Naomi's hostile tone she wasn't sure.

"The dance is for both the Night class and the Day class." She informed, "It's one of the only times we get to see them."

 _I'm not attending_.

Naomi nodded and turned her head towards Zero, "And the class with the lowest scores end up helping with the dance?"

Zero nodded as the girls behind her continued, "They also work it."

 _That's not happening_.

Naomi clicked her tongue, "Excuse me, while I strike the fear of god into my classmates." She said politely to the girls and Zero as she got up on the table and yelled, "Listen up!"

The cafeteria fell into silence.

"Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement to make to my fellow classmates who are in my class." Naomi smiled, "You all know who you are..." She continued as her tone became sharp, "If any of you fail the exam tomorrow, an exam that an orangutan with moderate intellgence can pass, and I have to work and decorate a dance I'm not planning on attending..." Naomi glared at her classmates, "I will personally make sure the rest of the year is a lving hell for you, because I will not suffer the consequences of all of you sharing one collective brain cell, do you understand?"

A few heads nodded while others were too stunned to do anything.

"Do not think that I won't." Naomi gave one last threating gaze towards her peers, before sitting back down.

Zero gave her an unamused look as he saw Yuki make her way towards them.

"Naomi, you can't threaten the other students." Yuki scolded.

Naomi gestured around her, "I just did." She continued, "Plus, I did them a favor. My class will have the highest score and they'll be able to enjoy the dance."

Yuki pursed her lips and sat down next to her, "That still doesn't give you the right to threaten them."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do, Yuki? Send me to the Headmaster? Just let it go."

 _Annoying_.

Yuki casted her gaze down and then smiled, "I'll let it go... if you help me and Zero with the Day class students today."

Before, Naomi could reject the offer she was interrupted by the girls behind her.

"We'll help you, Yuki!" They shrieked in unison.

Yuki eyes widen in shock.

Naomi glared at them, "What are you still doing here?" It was venomous.

The girls hair stood up as they quickly turned their back towards them, whispering: "I don't remember, Naomi being so scary."

 _Old habits die hard_.

"No," Naomi answered Yuki, with that she stood up from her seat and walked out of the cafeteria without a second glance.

 _What's the worst thing she can do? Tattle?_

Naomi rubbed her eyes, _God, I'm so tired. I should get some sleep._

She saw Maria and Takuma still running around the campus, she let her eyes follow them for a moments and then thought, _I'll let the actual prefects handle them._

Naomi yawned as she began to step into the cobblestones to make her way towards the Sun dorms. She was, however, stopped by a familiar blond with ice powers.

 _Great_.

"Aidou," Naomi greeted.

She felt the Day class girls menacing aura.

"Naomi!~" Aidou said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 _What the hell is he doing?_

Naomi saw the girls begin to huddle close together and inch closer towards them.

"Let go of me, Aidou." Naomi whispered.

 _I don't really feel like getting trampled._

Aidou leaned his head into the crook of her neck, "I don't want to.~"

The girls were sending death glares at her, now.

 _This son of a... fine, two can play this game._

Naomi shifted to face the blond vampire and wrapped one arm around his neck while she used her index finger to scrape under his chin. She saw blush creep into his cheeks. Naomi pushed his head down and led her hand towards his tie. Their lips centmeters apart.

The Day class girls screeched.

Aidou eyes widen when she tighten his tie around his neck.

Naomi gave him an innocent look, however, her tone was full of mockery; "You didn't think I was actually going kiss you, did you?"

 _And I was only getting started... How boring_.

She pushed him away roughly as she gave out another yawn and saw Maria, out the corner of her eye, giggling; while Yuki, now outside the cafeteria with Zero beside her, shared the same expression of shock as the rest of the student. Zero, on the other hand, was glaring at the trio: Aidou, Naomi, and Maria. Those reactions weren't the ones that caught her eyes, but those of Haruto and Asuna. Haruto was clenching his teeth in anger, surely because of what she said to Asuna two mornings ago, while Asuna was biting her lip and seemed disappointed.

 _Who cares what they think?_

Naomi delicately put her hands behind her back and walked back to the Sun dorms.

It didn't take long for Naomi to find her way into her bed and fall into a deep sleepless slumber. Unfortunately, Naomi's dreams were haunted again.

She wore the same dress and awoke in the same regal room. This time something was different, yes, the door was missing one of its gold hinges. It was falling apart. Her safety was falling apart.

 _This is a dream. Nothing can hurt you in a dream_.

"It's not real." Naomi said to herself in an effort to comfort herself.

She heard a deep chuckle come from the other side of the door, "This is very real."

Naomi's breath hitched, _He's lying_.

She shook her head, "Shut up."

"I forget how upset you get when thing don't go your way." He hummed.

 _He's having fun. This is all some sick game to him._

Naomi ran her hand through her hair, _I need to wake up._

She heard the handle shake softly, "Save me the trouble, won't you? Open the door."

"No." She snapped.

"How stubborn... You do realize you're delaying the inevitable." His voice became darker, "I'm going to enter one way or another."

Naomi gulped, _I rather it later than sooner._ She pinched roughly at her skin until she jolted awake into reality.

 _Sleep is for the weak anyway._

a/n: double update*


	23. Night Sixteen x 16

a/n: is it bad that i'm working on the au's and one shots when this story is nowhere near being done?*

 **[Uppers]**

Naomi had decided to keep herself busy from taking a shower to writing terrible poetry, which she shredded after. She even took out her butterfly knife and began craving into the side of the drawer her initials. When she was done, Naomi furled it and placed it in her uniform pocket.

 _Maybe, I'll study..._

Naomi grabbed her bag at the edge of the bed and flinged into her lap as she started to take out a few of her notebooks. It was when she opened them thag she realized she hadn't really taken notes. Her notebooks were full of doodles and quotes and her signature riddled all over the pages. And so, Naomi continued drawing on one of her notebooks. She wasn't necessarily good but she wasn't terrible either, however, Naomi wasn't going make a career out of it.

She felt her eyes becoming heavy, she was tired. It wouldn't take long for to drift into slumber and if she decided to fight she'd no doubt blackout, eventually.

Naomi rubbed her eyes violently, _I need to stay awake_ , and then it came to her, _the infirmary has some medicine._

Naomi jumped off the bed and ran out of the Sun dorms. She moved out of the way for some Day class students entering the dorms.

The world was in a golden hue the point where she could stare at the sun without hurting her eyes.

 _The Night class will be coming out soon_ , she thought.

Naomi didn't waste any time as she entered the Academic building and ran up the stairs straight into the infirmary. She put her hair up into a ponytail and took out a booby pin from her hair as her bangs fell out, Naomi stuck in the pin inside the lock of the medicine cabinet.

 _I need something to keep me awake... Ritalin? Concerta?_

Naomi rummaged through the medicine bottles, until she, finally, found the right bottle.

 _Concerta, yeah, this'll work._

She locked the medicine cabinet and quickly made her way out of the infirmary. Naomi opened the door and had hoped to make it out before the Night class began entering the Academic building, but this hope was short-lived when she ran into Kaname in the dark hallway.

 _He's really pretty._

Naomi eyes widen and quickly slid the pills in her skirt pocket, Naomi shifted nervously: _He didn't see, did he?_ _I'm getting rusty._

"Are you feeling well?" Kaname asked.

 _Why do you care?_

Naomi wore her best faux smile, "Yeah, just had a small headache."

 _Go away_ _, dodo bird._

His eyes darted down to her hands which were still in her pocket.

Naomi stiffened, _Of course, he noticed._

Kaname frowned slightly as he brought his gaze toward her eyes, "I hope you feel better, Ms. Nakamura."

 _He looks so sad..._ She felt pang of guilt weigh heavily on her chest.

Naomi gripped the medicine bottle, "So do I, Kuran."

 _There's nothing to feel guilty about._

She bypassed him only to have his voice make her come to a halt, "If you don't wish to tell me then tell Kiryu, I've heard you two have gotten quite close." His tone was laced with worry and... jealousy?

 _No,_ thought Naomi, _that can't be it._

Naomi tilted her head towards him and wondered if she should answer him or merely walk away. She chose the latter, she turned away from him with a light rattle coming from her pocket.

She wasn't worried about leaving in a hurry anymore, Kaname had already caught her. Naomi quietly walked down the stairs as she landed on the platform, she slipped out her hand and opened the medicine bottle. Naomi popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed. It felt rough and forced as the pills went down her throat, Naomi would even say it hurt. She slipped the bottle into her pocket.

Naomi sighed, _I can do this, I don't need sleep._

She stretched her body up and her arms to the side.

"Could you help me, Nakamura?" A fragile voice cut through the silence.

Naomi spun on her heel and saw Maria bleeding from her abdomen, however, Naomi didn't rush to help her; instead she backed away slightly in suspicion.

"Are you so cold hearted that you won't help me, even when I'm wounded?" Maria said.

Naomi's eyebrows furrowed, "Depends on what type of help, Kurenai."

Maria's hair felt out of its place, "The infirmary is upstairs, isn't it?" She reached her pale hand towards Naomi, "Escort me there."

"Kuran's upstairs." Naomi stepped up the stairs, "I'll go get him to help you."

"What if I bleed out?" She asked, concerned.

Naomi made eye contact with Maria, they were empty. She wasn't concerned at all.

 _I'm not playing this game._

"Go peddle your snake oil somewhere else," Naomi seethed as she made her way down the dark stairs again.

Maria's bun fell out completely, "Do you honestly think some pesky medicine is going to keep _him_ out of your head?" She intercepted Naomi at the landing, " _He's_ a pureblood, Nakamura, it's going take more than that to stop him."

 _A pureblood... Wait -_

"You mean what you are," Naomi glared.

'Maria' smiled, "You're sharp."

 _Another body snatcher._

Naomi leaned away from her, "So you're the vampire who turned Zero..."

 _How does turning someone even work? Is it exclusive to purebloods or can anyone do it?_

'Maria' raised her hand towards her lips and giggled softly, "Yes, but that isn't relevant at the moment."

Naomi felt a rush of anger surge through her, _How is it not relevant? If he's the one who gave you that wound, then I'm glad._

"I offer you my protection," 'Maria' said.

 _I'll humor her._

Naomi straightened her back, "I'm sure, you're not offering for altruistic reasons." She crossed her arms infront of her chest, "What do you want in return?"

'Maria' smiled, "I'm quite hurt... let me feed from you."

"No," Naomi snapped.

'Maria's' smile slipped into a frown, "Why not? While I'm in this body my bite won't turn you into a vampire."

 _So it is exclusive to purebloods... good to know_ , Naomi thought.

"I'm not interested in being anyone's blood bag."

Naomi stepped around 'Maria's' petite form only for her to grab her wrist, Naomi was slightly pulled down to meet her eye level.

"Would you like to know his name?" 'Maria' whispered into her ear.

 _His name... is it worth it? It would be just this one time..._ Naomi slipped her hand into her pocket and gripped her butterfly knife.

'Maria' grazed her lips against Naomi's neck, "How about it? One bite and I give you _his_ name," She hummed.

Naomi felt her fangs against her fragile skin, smallest amount of pressure and it would pierce her skin and it all came crashing down on her.

 _Not worth it!_

Naomi unfurled her knife and pointed it at 'Maria's' neck, "Step away."

Crackles of electricity licked 'Maria's' skin leaving red and black marks in its wake.

"Enough." Naomi knew that voice all too well, it was Kaname.

'Maria' gave Kaname an innocent look while Naomi swiped her hand from 'Maria's' grip.

 _Was he listening?_ She wondered, _Does_ _he know she's a pureblood in disguise?_

"Drinking blood on school grounds is forbidden, Maria." Kaname informed.

Naomi didn't stay to listen to the rest of the scolding, with a swish of her ponytail she exited the Academic building.

However, it wasn't until the next day, during the middle of her exam that it had sinked in: her stalker was a pureblood.

Naomi dropped her pencil in shock, her eyes wide staring at her exam paper, _What if he wants to turn me? If what she's saying is true then he_ _can_. She reached her trembling hand towards her pencil, _I don't want to be a vampire._

Naomi shut her eyes tightly and steeled herself, but it crumbled.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_

 _I don't want to be a vampire._

 _Finish the exam!_

 _I don't want this, I don't need this!_

 _You're running out of_ _time, Naomi._

Naomi shook her head and snapped her thoughts back into focus.

She sighed, _Just finish the exam... you can do this._

Funny enough, Naomi had the highest scores in all of her exams and she wanted nothing more than to pass out; Although, Naomi took another pill.

a/n: poor sweet summer child*


	24. Night Seventeen x 17

a/n: do not do what naomi did, do not loose sleep. that is no good and it's wack

 **[Downers]**

Tonight was the dance, Naomi knew that, but she couldn't care less when she wasn't sleep deprived much less now that she is and is self medicating. Running on no hours of sleep, Naomi's mind was beginning to spiral. Her sanity was dripping down the drain and her fuse became shorter; she'd annihilate anyone who even dared toss a funny face at her. It had been three days since her last slumber and even then, it wasn't as if she had a complete eight hours; it was five hours at most.

 _72 hours_ _._ _..._

There's no doubt, bags were forming under her eyes.

Naomi rubbed her temples and licked her dry lips. She reached for the bottle in her pocket, she hadn't dared to take it out of her pocket. Naomi popped two of them into her mouth and with a harsh gulp she ingested them.

 _I feel like a drug addict_ , she thought.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Naomi ignored it.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Naomi covered her ears.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Naomi growled as she furiously opened the door, "What do you want?!"

His glasses gleamed against the light from the hallway, Headmaster Cross: "Ms. Nakamura, is that anyway to greet your principal?"

Naomi grumbled, "I honestly, don't care."

 _Leave me the hell alone._

Cross frowned, "The dance is today, are you not going to attend?"

"No, I'm not."

"You have to!" His demeanor chabmnged into something childish, "You'll dance with all the students and even provide entrainment. I heard from Tanaka that you're a wonderful singer."

 _So that's it._

Naomi tapped her foot in annoyance, "I'm not going to the dance." In a swift movement she slammed the door in the Headmaster's face.

She began wobble back to her bed only have another knock come from the door.

"Please, we don't have music." Cross implored, "I'll pay you."

Naomi opened door, "How much?"

Cros smiled, "How does five hundred yen sound?"

Naomi pursed her lips, _It'll keep me busy..._

"Fine, but I'm not changing into a dress," Naomi answered.

The Headmaster clapped his hands together, "That's a relief."

 _I'm going to kill Tanaka after this._

Naomi stepped out of her room and quickly covered her eyes from the shinning light outside of her dorm room. Not wanting to engage in conversation with Cross, she went on ahead of him.

"Stupid Tanaka, telling people I can sing." She stepped out into the night and made her way towards the ballroom.

A sharp pain came nestled it's way into her head, _Oh God... It hurts._

Naomi shook her head in attempt to shake the pain away, however, this action only made the headache worsen.

 _Of course, you're head hurts! You haven't slept in three days, idiot,_ She thought, _You're running on the medication._

Naomi entered the luxurious ballroom and flinched... _The light hurts my eyes._ She blinked rapidly and the pain in her eyes faded.

"I thought you weren't coming, Naomi?"

Naomi spun on her heel to see who spoke and saw Zero, who at the moment looked a little blurry. She blinked as her eyes focused on the man infront of her.

Zero's uniform was fully buttoned up as a crimson rose laid neatly in his chest pocket.

 _He really does look good in a suit._

"The Headmaster's paying me to entertain," Naomi said.

Zero raised an eyebrow and cocked his slightly to the side, enough for his silver hair to shift to the left and have his tattoo fully exposed.

 _Veronica was right, he is a snack_ , Naomi mentally smacked herself, _That doesn't matter right now._

"I'm going to sing," She informed.

Zero leaned against the wall behind him as he centered his head, Naomi saw something glistening on his right ear.

 _A piercing... I hadn't noticed that before._

It coiled around his earlobe like a silver snake.

"What is it?" Asked Zero.

 _His voice is nice_ , but then thought, _Stop, it's the drugs. You're thinking straight at all... Wait, that's not right._

Naomi stared at Zero's face blankly.

 _I'm NOT thinking straight at all._

"Are you okay?" Zero reached his hand towards her.

Naomi was taken out of her daze and smiled, "Nothing."

Zero gave her a confused look, " 'Nothing'?"

 _Coming out here was a bad idea._

Cross grabbed her shoulders, "The stage is this way."

Naomi let the Headmaster lead her towards the stage.

"That was weird," Zero mumbled.

The throbbing pain in her head heightened and she swears the lights have gotten brighter. Naomi shook her head and dug her heels into the marble floor.

 _I can't do this, I need to go back into my room._

Naomi turned her body, "On second thought, I don't want to do this anymore."

Cross raised his eyebrows, "There's no need to be afraid, it'll be fine."

Naomi shook his arms off her shoulders, "I have a killer headache, I need to lay down."

 _I need air, I need water, I need... sleep._

 _I can't go to sleep he'll be there._

She looked up, _Is the room spinning?_

Naomi pushed off Cross, pushed some Day class students out of the way, and ran past Zero. She pulled the doors open and as if she hadn't breathed in a while, gasped for air.

Naomi lifted her head as her eyes darted towards the trees; the trees blurred and distored and suddenly they started to spin.

The whole world was spinning.

 _Why is everything spinning?!_

 _Stop spinning!_

"Oh, God." Naomi whimpered.

She crouched and held her head tightly.

 _Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!_

Naomi gripped her hair tightly, "It's not actually spinning, Naomi, keep it together."

She felt a cold hand rest on her shoulder.

"Naomi, are you okay?"

She looked up: It was Aidou, he was with Akatsuki Kain.

Her eye twitched, _Do I look okay?_

Naomi lifted her trembling body off the ground, "Yeah, just a headache."

 _Everything is still spinning!_

Aidou stepped closer as he pressed his hand against her forehead, "You're burning up."

Naomi snapped, "I am fine." She slapped his hand away.

Akatsuki stood infront of her, "You really don't look well."

 _No shit, I haven't slept in three days._

"Since when are you good samaritans?" Naomi asked.

She didn't wait for their response as she spun on her heel and wobbled her way towards the Sun dorms.

"Hey, wait!" Aidou called out.

He grabbed her arm and Naomi pulled roughly at his grip, "Go away."

Aidou wrapped his arm around her back, it was then that she noticed, he was keeping her steady.

"Do you have a fever?" Aidou asked.

"Why do you care? I'm worse than rude, remember?" Naomi snapped as she pushed at his chest, "Let me go."

Pink petals floated around them... _Cherry Blossom petals, what in the-_

"Poor little thing," A woman's voice echoed in her ears, "my offer still stands."

Naomj shook her head, _You're hallucinating. It's the lack of sleep and drugs is all. Yes, that's all it is._

Naomi squirmed under Aidou's grip, "What is your problem, Aidou? Just let me go to my room."

Aidou who had seen the petals, reluctantly, released her.

"Finally..." Naomi sighed.

She walked away from the two vampires behind her.

However, in her dazed state Naomi didn't go into the Sun dorms like she thought she did. Instead, she was welcomed with a loud gunshot coming from one of the many rooms of the old Moon dorms.

 _Was that real?_ Naomi shook her head, _No, you're hearing things._

Another shot went off, _Maybe... It is real._

 _God, this is bad. I can't tell what's real and what isn't._

Naomi leaned against the wall only to slide off it and land on her side.

"Shit..." Naomi tried to push herself up from the ground but her arms crumbled under weight.

" _Don't worry, Ichiru I don't intend on dying."_ It was the same voice she heard before.

 _I need to get up._

"Shizuka!" Someone yelled.

 _Zero..?_

Naomi heard small footsteps as she lifted her gaze to see a beautiful woman wearing a stunning blood-stained kimono.

 _Is she barefoot?_

"What a fragile thing you are." Shizuka said, "I can see why _he's_ taken with you."

Naomi began to laugh, it hurt to even laugh, "I've never been called fragile."

She propped herself up on her elbows; Naomi's mouth was dry. Naomi shifted her weight onto her back as she sat up right against the wall.

"You don't look like you're doing well around, you know," Naomi gestured around Shizuka's chest and abdomen.

Shizuka gave an expressional gaze, "You don't seem to be doing too well psychologically." She cocked her head to the side, "Three days without sleeping is not good for a human. Have the hallucinations started?"

Naomi chuckled, "No, but everything did spin for a while."

She slipped her hand into her pocket.

 _Why am I laughing? This is not funny!_

Shizuka leaned down and gently grabbed Naomi's chin, "You cannot handle _him_ alone, Nakamura." She dipped her head down into her neck, "Only another pureblood can protect you from another pureblood."

Naomi felt her teeth graze her pale skin. If this had been another day, if this had been a day when she wasn't infused with drugs and lack of sleep, Naomi would've impaled Shizuka more than just once in the gut.

This action, however, sobered her up a little, enough for Naomi to stand on her own two feet.

"I am not fragile."

a/n: wAcK


	25. Night Eighteen x 18

a/n: the hardest things are believing in your dreams~*

 **[Insatiable]**

Blood dripped off Naomi's knife, "I'll never take your deal," she pointed the knife at Shizuka, "and you will _never_ drink a drop of my blood."

Shizuka touched her abdomen, "Vampire hunter weapons are troublesome..."

Her eyes shifted towards Naomi's. Naomi couldn't help but be reminded of cherry blossoms... Shizuka's eyes were an exact replica of the distinct color.

"You are an ungrateful child." Shizuka said coldly, "Kaname Kuran may put up with your insolence, but I will not."

" 'Ungrateful'... I've been called worse." Naomi wiped the blood with her sleeve, "Are you going to kill me because I stabbed you and hurt your _feewings_?" She mocked, "Do it, as if I care whether or not I live or die."

 _I already feel like shit_ , Naomi thought, _I honestly don't care if I die, if anything you'd be doing me a favor._

Shizuka gave her an eerie smile, that or the drugs were making her see things again; Naomi wasn't sure.

Shizuka reached her pale hand for Naomi's neck, "If you wish for death then I will give it to you."

Naomi didn't move, _It'll all be over. No more vampires, no more pureblood stalker, no more creepy dreams. Everything will stop, all problems will go away._

 _Yes, that sounds great._

Before Shizuka's hands could reach Naomi's neck, Naomi was pulled with a firm grip. Arms envolped her small frame in a caccon. It was a protective hold.

Naomi looked up, _Kaname... His eyelashes are so long._

"You're quite the protector." Shizuka said.

Naomi cocked her head to the side, _Why is her face swirling?_

The room began to rotate, _I'm going to fall!_

She brought her gaze towards Kaname again, _His face is all blurry..._

 _I'm going to die._

Naomi started giggling uncontrollably and then covered her mouth, "I'm sorry," She continued giggling, "this isn't funny." She bit her lip.

It wasn't funny, none of what was happening was an account to be laughing at, but, God, she didn't care.

 _None of this matters to me_ _, none of it._

Kaname leaned his head towards her ear, his voice was ever so soft: He was humming. His hand draped over her eyes.

Naomi's vision began to go black like a lense closing into utter darkness. She didn't have the will to fight. Her body went slack against his as her butterfly knife clattered against the ground.

Kaname wrapped his other arm around her knee and swiftly lifted her off the ground.

Shizuka observed Kaname's movements in amusement as she followed him in an unoccupied room.

"You're fond of these little human girls, aren't you, Kuran's son?" She asked.

Kaname, gently laid Naomi down on an old couch... She looked so frail.

"Yes, I am." He answered as he touched Naomi's forehead with the utmost care, "Horrible wounds aren't they, Shizuka?"

Kanem stood up straight, "Against vampire hunter weapons, even our abnormal healing power is limited."

"Why are you here?" Shizuka inquired.

Kaname walked towards the window but kept Naomi's fragile form in his reach, "This is the first bedroom I occupied when I entered the Academy."

"I see..." Shizuka began to unwrap her kimono with grace, "As for me, there's nobody to disturb me here." She turned her back towards him she let bloody rags fall to the floor, leaving only the robe hanging delicately on her shoulders, "Well then, let me ask you this one more time: Why are you at this school?"

Kaname frowned, "To return a favor..." He walked and wrapped his arms around Shizuka's shoulders, "And also because this is the appropriate place to get what I want."

Shizuka leaned her head away from him, her eyes expressionless.

"Actually," Kaname confessed, "I would've done the same as you, Shizuka."

In one swift movement, Kaname impaled his hand through her chest.

"You see, I'm like you, Milady." He whispered tenderly, "I'd do anything to protect the people I love."

Naomi's chest rose and fell evenly.

"You don't seem surprised..." He said nonchantly as he gripped her heart.

"No," Shizuka said, "I was planning on killing you too... by other means." She shifted her eyes to looked at the pureblood behind her, "I was planning on making Yuki Cross the assassin... I, now see my mistake. Cross never had the stomach for it, Naomi, on the other hand, would've done it with the right motivation."

Kaname nodded, "Either of them would've been wise."

"She holds no love for you." Shizuka continued, "She won't thank you for this."

He gripped her heart tightly, "I know." Kaname leaned to her ear and whispered, "Do you know what will happen if I ripped your heart out, right now?" He didn't allow her to answer the question as he continued to explain, "You don't have your healing power due to Zero's gun shots and Naomi stabbing you, even though you're pureblood... you will cease to exist."

Naomi inhaled and exhaled.

"What a dirty trick," Shizuka sneered, "You presumed this would happen and were waiting for the opportunity, weren't you?"

Kaname smiled, "Yes. It's useless to try ad outwit an unhurt pureblood." He leaned into her neck, "I need your blood, but you need mine as well that's why you tried to make use of Yuki, am I right?"

"That girl's purpose is only to be a piece, and Naomi's purpose is to satisfy a cruel, insatiable man." Shizuka said calmly, "Death awaits the loser of this game, if you let me live now, then one of them will die in my stead."

Kaname tilted her head, "Shizuka..."

Naomi curled her body in her sleep.

"Your life, I will have it." Kanama bit down harshly.

Shizuka did not yelp, no, she stayed stoic, "It's so strange, I had never imagined this would happen between you and me." She leaned her head up given him more access to her neck, "When I first met you when you were still young... you weren't like a vampire at all."

She smirked, "However, now-"

Naomi hair fell over her face as a small peaceful breath escaped her.

Kaname dragged his arm out of her chest and promptly ripped Shizuka's heart out.

"I will not waste your life." He wiped his mouth.

Shizuka fell to the ground and Kaname kneeled down to catch her, "That man who you really abhored, I will destroy him. I will not let him have Yuki or Naomi."

Shizuka smiled, "Rido Kuran, the one who ruined the destiny of the purebloods. You should know, he's invading her dreams."

"Yes, I know." Kaname turned his gaze towards Naomi's sleeping form, "I will take care of it."

He let Shizuka fall completely on the ground and lifted Naomi off the couch with ease.

She wouldn't wake in for a while.

a/n: naomi was sleeping while kaname straight up murdered someone, yay*


	26. Night Nineteen x 19

a/n: Cats 2019 looks terrifying

 **[A Lonely Place]**

The wanning moon gleamed softly through the moon dorm windows. Naomi's eyes fluttered open as she squinted and covered her eyes with her arm. Naomi grabbed and pulled the covers over her head. She was so tired, her whole wanted to shut down. The bed under her was comfortable... She thought maybe, she'd sink into the mattress and the sheets were caressing her skin so warmly; but an alarm raised in her exhausted mind:

 _This isn't my room. Where am I?_

Naomi jolted up from the bed. She frantically looked at her surroundings; a four poster king sized bed, plain white walls, and beautiful wooden double doors. She was reminded of the room in her dreams but in here, Naomi didn't feel in immediate danger.

 _When did I fall asleep?_ She thought, _Everything's a blur..._

Naomi rubbed her eyes harshly and then stopped abruptly.

 _I fell asleep!_

"You should go back to sleep, Nakamura."

Naomi gasped and quickly turned her attention towards the sound. She saw a figure laying on an elegant chesterfield couch.

"...Kuran," She sighed.

Kaname shifted his gaze towards her, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

 _Is this his room? How did I end up here?_

"Why am I here?" Naomi asked, and soon as she finished her question, the memories began to flood back.

 _I stabbed Shizuka, and then... he put me to sleep. Yeah, he put me to sleep._

Naomi quickly checked her uniform pockets, the pills were gone and so was her butterfly knife.

 _Shit_.

"You were exhausted-" Kaname started only to be interrupted.

"Where are they?" Naomi glared.

Kaname ignored her question, "Nakamura, you're tired, go to sleep."

Naomi glare hardened, " _Where are they?_ "

Kaname swung his legs off the couch and was now sitting when she reached into his pocket, and took out the medicine bottle.

"You mean these?" Kaname voice was laced with disdain, "Why would you pollute your body with this?"

"And my butterfly knife?" She didn't answer his questions.

Kaname gripped the bottle tighter that it cracked. He could turn the drugs to dust.

"Maybe you left it inside of Shizuka's body, after you, so recklessly stabbed her." Kaname stated.

 _What happened to her?_

 _Who cares._

"She was going to bit me. What was I supposed to do, just let her?" Naomi defended, "And I, took out the knife."

Kaname stood up as Naomi, noticed her shoes placed neatly on the side of the bed. He reached for the silver butterfly stabbed through the white queen chess piece. It sparked violently against him but he pulled it out, nonetheless.

Naomi slid out of the warm covers as the cool air bit her pale skin. She grabbed the vampire hunter weapon from Kaname's hand and the electric current stopped in an instant. Naomi watched his hand, it healed quickly.. she almost didn't the burn marks her knife had inflicted.

"Give me the pills." Naomi reached her hand out, awaiting the bottle.

"No," Kaname said.

 _Why are you so nosy, dodo bird?!_

Naomi pursed her lips, "Give them to me."

Kaname shot her a sharp look.

Naomi grumbled, he wasn't going to give them to her, she knew that the moment she didn't find them in her pocket; but she would try to get them back.

Naomi tried to swipe the bottle out of his hand, only to have him swiftly move his hand upwards, out of her reach.

 _He's treating me like a child._

"Are you serious?" Naomi snapped, "I am not a child!"

She tipped toe and grabbed his wrist as her index finger touched the bottle. Naomi tugged roughly in an attempt to bring his arm down. Kaname wrapped his free arm around her small waist, it was then when she realized how close they were.

The first two buttons of his black dress shirt were undone, the ends of his hair were wet...

 _He literally has no pores, it's not fair._

Naomi took in a sharp breath, "Give it to me." She tugged at his wrist again but he wouldn't budge.

"Nakamura..." Kaname began.

"Look, I'm not a drug addict." Naomi interrupted, "I just -" she bit her lip, "need to stay awake."

 _Don't ask why. I'll just lie to you._

Kaname casted her a melancholy look, "Allow me to help you."

 _"Only another pureblood can protect you from another pureblood."_

Shizuka's voice was clear and sharp in her mind.

Naomi sucked in a breath, _Tell him._

 _No._

 _Don't be proud._

Naomi opened her mouth to say something but then close it. She couldn't say it, and so she did what any scared fifteen year old girl would do: Naomi pushed Kaname away with all her strength and hastily grabbed her shoes as she grabbed the handle.

"Keep them." She said as she began to walk out, "I don't care anymore."

Naomi slammed the door shut behind her.

Pride: A poisonous trait, a defect everyone has; honarable or sinister. No one is immune to it; it festers and spreads, until the downfall.

a/n: y'all frustrated. i can tell*


	27. Night Twenty x 20

a/n: some of you don't know who claude von regan is and it shows

 **[Strange Occurances]**

Naomi gripped the railing and let her hand slide smoothly as she quickly went down the elegant stairscase. She didn't want to be in the Moon dorms any longer than she had to. She had also tried to slip out without alarming any of the night class students, only to find a few of them lounging stiffly as Naomi, landed at the first floor. She didn't turn to look at any of them, in the hope they wouldn't bother her. Naomi was glad none of them did, except their eyes followed her as she passed through the double doors and she heard them whisper:

 _"Why was she in the dorm president's room?"_

 _"Kuran-Sama shouldn't sully himself with a human girl."_

 _"Just what does he want from her?"_

 _"Nevermind that, do you smell blood on her?"_

Naomi let the doors close behind her as she sat down the small steps of the entrance and slipped on her shoes.

She sighed and stood up as she started to straighten her skirt, and walked towards the Sun dorms.

It wasn't long, until Naomi began regretting her decision not to tell Kaname the truth. How would she deal with a pureblood vampire, who's left everything about himself and his intentions vague?

Naomi stopped half way through, her decision could be undone... all she had to do was turn back and ask.

 _And what would you tell him?_ She thought, _A vampire has been invading my dreams, stalking me, Oh, and I have no idea who he is or what he looks like. Help me, please?_

Naomi cringed at the thought. She wasn't one to ask for help, she thought it pathetic; not to mention, she already had refused his help twice.

She shook her head and continued walking, she needed to think ahead.

 _Dodo bird took the pills so staying awake is going to be hard, especially now._

Naomi's eyes became heavy. She wanted to shut down, no, she'd find a way to stay awake. However, every step, Naomi took became smaller and groggier.

She huffed and pinched her arm roughly, _Pain keeps you awake_.

Naomi stumbled as she pushed open the Moon dorm gates. She leaned against the silver bars and breathed in, she felt so numb. Naomi pinched her arm once again in an effort to keep her mind from drifting.

 _I can do this_.

Naomi pushed the gates closed with her back and rested her head against the bars... _Just for a while_.

She closed her eyes.

A sharp sting came piercing through her skull.

Naomi whimpered softly, "Fight through it."

Naomi, with careful strides, made her way to the Sun dorms. She puffed as she went up the stairs outside the dormitory. There were only three and it felt like a chore for Naomi to do, and it was; so much so, Naomi tripped on the last step up.

"Ugh!" She groaned, she had landed on her hands and knees. Thankfully, her school uniform stockings remained unharmed, however, her skin underneath did not, and her hands did not fray well.

Naomi moved her body slowly to sit down on the stairs. She took one look at her hands and whined: they were scraped. Blood began to emerge from the small wound in droplets.

"Damn it.."

Naomi bended her knees slightly and jolt of pain coursed through her nerves, "Ah!"

She wiped the blood off on her black stockings and pulled then down under her knees. They were scraped aswell and were far worse than her hands.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Naomi whispered.

However, it was soon after this that she noticed something on her stockings, apart from her own blood there was someone elses. It was dry...

 _This isn't mine, so then, whose...?_

Naomi merely blinked at it, _That's odd._

The blood on her knees began to trickle down her legs.

Naomi sighed and tried to stand up only to have world around her begin to blur. The pain that she had become accustomed to intensified as she let herself settle back down on the stairs. Naomi messaged her temples hoping for the pain to subside, it did not; in fact, it increased. She was so focused on the pain surging through her body, she didn't notice a certain short brunette prefect walking up to her.

"Are you okay, Naomi? What happened?"

Naomi looked up and saw Yuki, wearing a beautiful dress.

 _Is the dance not over yet?_

"I tripped." She answered.

Yuki reached to help Naomi up, "Let's get you out of here before any of the night class students show up."

Naomi, who was in no state to refuse her help, nodded.

Yuki shot her a worried look as she hooked Naomi's arm around her shoulder.

Naomi yawned, _I'm so tired_...

Yuki led her away from the Sun dorms.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Naomi.

Yuki smiled, "Oh, the headmaster's building. I'll ask the chairman to help you."

"Right..." Naomi whispered.

They didn't talk along the way, to Yuki it was akward, but to Naomi it was not, for Naomi was far too busy trying to keep herself awake and telling herself that the ground beneath her was not shaking. Of course, Yuki had no idea, Naomi was in such a state of vertigo. However, when Cross had began to tend to wounds, she slipped on air.

"Ow!" Naomi moaned in pain.

Cross rushed to her side, "Nakamura, are you alright?"

Naomi gulped, "Why is your face all swirly?"

The headmaster, taken back, blinked and leaned back, "Excuse me?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes at his face, "Your face is-" She gestered with her hands in odd movements the type of face he had.

It was Cross's time to narrow his eyes. He inspected Naomi's strange behavior and current appearance: There were bags forming under her eyes and her eye lids were threating to close, as for her behavior, well, he's seen it before. Honestly, Cross was disappointed he hadn't noticed it until now.

"Nakamura, you need to rest." Cross said as he lifted her off the floor with ease.

Naomi let out a small whine, "I'm fine. I just tripped."

Cross shook his head, but said nothing. He tended to her wounds with precision and when the time came, made Naomi lay down in one of the rooms.

"I can't go to sleep." Naomi was fighting him as he tried to tuck her into bed.

"Why can't you go to sleep?" He was expecting a childish answer. Unfortunately, what he recieved was not only terrifying, it was also mortifying.

"Because he'll be there." Naomi said, "The man with the two different eyes."

Naomi was so dazed from the lack of sleep, she had no idea what she was saying.

"He won't leave me alone." Her eyes were pleading.

Cross frowned, he knew once she slept and was refreshed, she'd deny the words she just said. Nonetheless, he had hope; hope that she trusted him enough to tell her when she's not hallucinating to tell him the truth.

"Rest, Naomi." He said, "We can talk about this when you wake up."

Naomi pushed at him roughly, "No."

Cross frown deepened as he held her down with little force, she'd excert herself soon enough. Which she did, it wasn't long until her eyes fluttered and closed.

Naomi's dreams were once again haunted.

 _Oh god, no!_

There she was in the room she had grown to despise.

"No, no, no, no." Naomi said and just as she was going to pinch herself awake, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body.

Naomi stiffened, _This is a dream, he can't hurt you._

She felt him nuzzle his head on the crook of her neck. Her breathing stopped.

He hummed lowly, "Alone for three days." He whispered in her ear, "How cruel of you."

A chill ran up her spine, _Move, Naomi! Do something, anything!_

Naomi regained her breathing and all she could muster is: "You're a pureblood, aren't you?"

She was secretly hoping, Shizuka was lying.

"You've been busy." He said.

And just like that it was crushed.

 _Damn it._

Naomi felt his lips ghost against the curve of her neck.

"Doesn't a pureblood have anything better to do than to terrorize a fifteen year old girl?" She snapped.

The man chuckled, "Look at you, gathering your wits." He tightened his grip ever so slightly, "It's cute."

Naomi gritted her teeth, _I need to wake up._

"I'm currently..." he paused as if he was looking for the right word, "indisposed." His hand slid down her arm, his actions were sweet and gentle... trying to lull her, but Naomi knew better; better than to trust the man behind her.

Naomi turned her head slightly in an effort to see the pureblood behind her, only have his free hand grasp her chin and kept her head steady.

The pureblood clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Not yet, I want to be a surprise." He spoke to her the way he would a child, "Be a good girl and stay still."

He tilted her head the side, exposing her supple skin, "I've yearned for your blood since before you were born."

 _Before I was born?_

"This will be a cheap imitation," The man licked a stripe on the crook of her neck, "but it will suffice until I have you in real life."

Naomi's eyes widen, "Stay away!"

His eyes shined as she struggled against him with all her might, however, a human's strength compared to a pureblood's is an unwinnable battle. He wasn't gentle when he sunk his fangs down into her porcelain skin, just he was unrelenting when drinking in huge gulps.

Naomi screamed herself awake.

a/n: i've been playing fe 3 houses, #fear the deer


	28. Night Twenty-One x 21

a/n: I have risen*

 **[Shallow]**

Naomi was in denial for a while now, she knew that. She knew knowing about vampires existing was going to fundamentally impact her life. She fought and she fought, but it got her nowhere. All it did was fester and spread in Naomi's mind like a plague. But how does one get rid of fear? For she also knew it was fear that was holding her back.

Naomi touched her neck. There was no wound, no blood. She was fine, it was a dream, after all.

She sighed, _Glad, no one came in._ But she was surprised, she had screamed rather loudly.

Naomi grasped the sheets. She had learned something from the dream, _I can't let myself be controlled by fear. I need to act. If that had been real I would've been turned into a vampire._

Fear should be a motivator, a driving force. She would not allow it to detract her anymore, she'd use it and her anger to fuel her resolution.

Yes, Naomi had decided: She was going to kill him, she didn't care that he was a pureblood; a vampire hunter weapon would kill him. Her butterfly knife would kill him if she was skilled enough.

She gripped her knife in her pocket, she sighed.

Naomi slid off the bed and saw a new clean, pressed day class uniform.

 _I should take a shower first._

Fortunately, for her, there was a bathroom in the room the headmaster let her sleep in.

She slipped off her dirty uniform and turned on the shower. Naomi needed a literal and metaphorical cold shower. She washed the dry blood off her legs as her hand drifted to her neck.

It was still vivid in her head.

Naomi heard the prick his fangs made when they pierced her skin and the gulps he made. They were ringing in her ear.

 _No, this will not be my fate._ She thought, _I'll kill him, I'll find a way._

Naomi turned the shower head off and made a quick work of drying herself, then changed into the new uniform. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and walked out of the room.

Naomi heard voices when she stepped out and found Zero walking down the hallway with a concerned Headmaster chasing him down.

"Zero, your wounds haven't healed yet!" Cross sounded distressed, "you don't have to do the prefect night job!"

Naomi pursed her lips remembering the night. She had told him a lot while she was in her dazed state.

 _Just lie, it wont be hard to buy._

"I'll be scolded by Yuki, if you don't stay in bed" Cross sighed, "besides it's your fault. Shooting your leg with a vampire hunter weapon... How careless."

Before Naomi could slip away from view and into another hallway the Chairman called out her name:

"Naomi can do your duties for tonight, right, Naomi?"

She rested her hand on her hip when she turned her heel to face them and shot him the nastiest glare she could muster.

Zero merely stared at her.

Cross flinched, "Or not..." His eyes softened, "How are you feeling?"

Naomi crossed her arms, "I'll live."

"I believe we have to things discuss."

Naomi feigned innocence, "What do you mean?"

Cross's eyes widen slightly, "You said some disturbing things when Yuki brought you here."

She waved her hand in dismissal as she turned around to leave, "I wasn't thinking straight, Headmaster."

"I insist we talk." His voice was stern.

Naomi huffed and looked at Cross, "Headmaster, I hadn't slept for three days when I said those things. I thought the world was shaking and spinning, and my head was killing me." She smiled, "What I said was a figment of sleep deprivation."

Zero's eyes narrowed, but he didn't speak.

 _It's not too much of stretch, plus a lie is better believed when mixed with truth._

"Humor me."

"It was a momentary lapse of sanity." She retorted.

Cross opened his mouth to speak, but Yuki interrupted before he could get a word out.

"Zero?! Naomi?!" Yuki exclaimed.

Zero finally spoke, "Yuki..."

"Are you guys okay?" She said softly.

Naomi answered with her usual bitchy tone, "I'm walking, aren't I?"

Zero hummed in response.

"They're lying!" Cross exclaimed, "He still has a fever and Naomi has only slept for a few hours." He touched Zero's forehead, "They're both so troublesome!"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Well, this has been fun."

She took a long stride past Yuki and into the next hallway.

"Wait!" Cross called out, "You should rest, you must be hungry. I'll prepare a meal."

 _Annoying._

Naomi ignored him as she made her way through the Chairman's building. She missed but a dramatic stream of tears poured out of the Headmaster's eyes. She did hear hear him cry out, though:

"She ignored me!"

She also heard the smack that came promptly after.

 _For an old man, he sure does acts like a child._

 _Takes one to know one._

Naomi grumbled as she slipped out into the night, Naomi started to wonder whether or not she wanted to deal with Asuna's depressing, yet judging mood; or leave the academy's grounds and stay with Veronica.

 _It's not like Asuna is going to talk to me, but I don't have deal with her stealing glances from me if I go crash at Ronnie's._

 _Decisions, decisions._

 _Either way, psycho vampire is going to haunt my dreams... He said, he craved my blood..._

Naomi reached for neck, "Before I was born..?" she whispered.

 _How is that even possible? My mom told he started stalking since when I a toddler. What connection could he possibly have to know about me when I was in the womb?_

 _Unless, she lied to me._

 _Why are you surprised? You suspected that she was lying to you from the beginning._

Naomi frowned, _Would she even tell me truth if asked?_

 _Don't give her a choice. Demand the truth, you deserve it._

 _I have the right to know._

Naomi nodded to herself and made turn towards the Academy's gates.

A small rustle came from her left as she quickly turned to face the sound, and came face to face with a strange man.

A sickening feeling nestled in her stomach. She's felt this before.

"This is Cross Academy, I hope." He straightened his tie, "Am I, mistaken?"

Naomi, ever the cautious person, took a few steps back.

He smiled "Oh, I know it's late but I was working overtime-"

Naomi cut him off, "So why are you at an academy, instead of home?"

The man's glasses glinted, "I have business here."

"In the middle of the night?" She questioned.

His smile didn't waver, "Yes, it's quite urgent. Do you happen to know Zero Kiryu?"

 _A vampire hunter? No, that's not it._

Naomi glared, "What of him?"

The man took a step closer towards her, "Would you be so kind in telling me his whereabouts?"

Naomi instinctively reached for her butterfly knife.

 _This feeling I felt around the night class. He's a vampire._

"Now, what would a vampire want with Zero Kiryu?"

He pushed up his glasses, "Oh, I see, you're a guardian."

"Actually-," Naomi was going to correct him, but the sight of his inlongated fingernails stopped her.

The vampire barred his fangs as he lunged at her, Naomi unfurled her knife with ease and with an arc she slashed at his incoming hand. He winced back in and before he could recover, Naomi slashed at his throat without hesitation.

 _That must've killed him_ , she thought, _it would kill a human._

 _He's not human. Double tap._

But in her flurry of thoughts, the man lunged at her again this time with his unwounded hand. He almost struck, but Naomi ducked, and grabbed his shoulder as she quickly impaled the vampire in his sternum. However, before she could stab him again, she was pulled off and lifted into the air.

"What business do you have with me?"

Naomi gulped, "Zero? When did you get here..?"

Zero did not answer her as his eyes were focused on the bleeding vampire infront of him.

Her weapon still lodged into his chest, the vampire sneered: "Zero Kiryu, for commiting murder of a pureblood, Shizuka Hio. By the command of Supreme Institution of Vampires, the council hereby sentences you death."

 _Shizuka's dead? Zero killed her... but I stabbed her, could it be that I may have killed her and they're blaming him?_

 _No, it's still hazy but I didn't kill her. She was still alive after stabbed her, and then Kaname came -_

 _Kaname was there too._

 _There was blood on my stockings. It wasn't my blood... No way._

Naomi's mouth went dry.

Her mouth moving before her mind could process.

"You're wrong," Naomi said calmly. "It was me, I killed Shizuka Hio."

xxx

a/n: fire emblem three houses took over my life, I'm sorry and college has begun #fearthedeer*


	29. Night Twenty-Two x 22

**[Collateral]**

Silence enveloped the academy.

A breath escaped, Naomi.

 _Did I just confess to a murder, I didn't commit?_

A gray cloud shrouded the gleaming moon.

 _Yes, you did._

Zero's grip tightened around her abdomen.

"Naomi," he whispered.

She hadn't noticed but they were surrounded.

 _Why would I do that?_

 _Because, you're an idiot_

The wounded vampire took out the butterfly knife off his chest and let out a pained groan when the electricity sparked violently against him. He dropped it on unto the grass, he was no longer a threat

He wiped blood off his mouth, "We take pride in our duty to protect the pureblood nobles of council of ancient." A sinister grin replaced his mundane expression, "How disgraceful that we had the wrong information and that you escaped our eyes. More so, you got your hands on Shizuka Sama."

"Yes, well, it's not my fault you're incompetent," Naomi sneered.

The vampire's arm rapidly went up to strike, Naomi, only to have Zero catch it with his own while shifting her body behind him.

A snarl escaped the trespasser, "As far as we're concerned pureblood vampires are sacred. Anyone who inflicts so much as a small cut on them will be executed... Naomi, was it?"

Naomi gulped as her mouth dried.

"You will pay for this with your mortal life. A cheap price for the murder of Shizuka Hio, don't you think, Naomi?" He mocked.

Zero eyes narrowed as he crushed the vampire's hand with ease.

Naomi latched on Zero's dress shirt, _He better not drop me!_

"You broke a vampire's bones!"

Zero slammed the man unto the ground as more blood spilled out of his chest.

"It's too bad," Zero said, "there's no 'cheap price' here to claim." He slipped his hand from his broken one and wiped the bloodstains off his cheek.

The man chuckled, "Even if you've defeated me alone, you cannot escape. We said we would have you executed. That is your fate."

He turned to dust.

 _As if I'm going to wait here and let myself be killed._

Naomi pushed her body off Zero's and quickly searched for her knife. Once, she felt the cold metal under fingers, Naomi grasped it. She stood up as her back hit Zero's.

"Enough, she's lyin-"

Naomi cut him off, "Shut up, Zero."

Zero sent her a glare, "You have nothing to do with this, Naomi, leave."

"You're wrong," She twirled her knife infront of her, "I was there the night of the ball in the old moon dorms, I stabbed her."

The vampires circled around them..

 _I'm not going to survive this._

As one was about to pounce on her and she readied herself, Naomi heard a loud whip crack.

The vampire turned to dust in an instant.

Naomi never thought she'd be happy to see those white uniform, yet here she was sighing in relief at the sight of them.

"I see the council of ancients has consented to attend this school," Kaname said.

Naomi saw as all the vampires around him bowed down to one knee.

 _Almost as if he's a king..._

"Kuran Sama." They all said in unison.

 _Sounds like a mantra._

"It was inevitable, I suppose, for there to be an investigation." Kaname continued, "However, this 'sacredness' you wish to protect... why must Kiryu be executed for it?"

Naomi's breath hitched, for some reason she had feeling Kaname wouldn't too pleased with her false confession.

"Excuse our incompetence, Kuran." The man said nervously, "We were incorrect on the guilty party. It was this young lady beside him."

Naomi averted her eyes from his disapproving gaze.

The man continued, "We beseech you, Kuran..." His eyes on the ground afraid to meet Kaname's own, "If a pureblood stands in our way we would be unable to fulfill our duties. Please, leave with your honorable school friends."

Naomi frowned and wondered, _What would happen if I told them my hypothesis... Zero didn't kill Shizuka. I didn't kill Shizuka... Odds are he did it._

 _They'd kill you, they already want to._

Kaname was calm and collected when he answered, despite the obvious direness of the situation, "I thought I had made special efforts to warn against dishonoring the academy with foolish behaviour," His eyes narrowed, "even from the dogs of the council of ancients."

The man grimaced, "Please, Kur-"

A loud sound resonated around them, Naomi thought it was gun shot as she turned her head towards the sound. Zero on instinct pushed her behind him.

 _As if that's going to help we're surrounded._

"Disappear," Kaname stated.

The vampires reluctantly left, though, Naomi wasn't sure 'left' was the right word. Kaname said 'disappear' and they literally disappeared. They were just gone.

 _So, I live to see another day._

Naomi, likes to think that she's observant. She also likes to think she's a rational person who makes rational decisions. However, now, not so much, especially when Tanaka hauled ass to Cross Academy to yell at her when Cross told him what happened.

"What is wrong with you?!" He began, "I don't have the words on how idiotic that was..." He continued his exclamation, "Since when do you care about other people enough to falsely confess to murder?!"

Cross nudged his glasses up, "This is a serious matter, Naomi. If you didn't kill Shizuka Hio, say so now."

Tanaka had an unattractive face when he was angry and Naomi did almost everything throughout her life to avoid having him this upset with her. He only screamed at her at this magnitude once before, when he found out she had broke and entered in a possible murder's house.

"Who said it was false?" Naomi retorted.

Tanaka gave her the same look as that night. It was full of fury.

"You did not kill a pureblood!"

Naomi crossed her arms, "She was going bite me, so I stabbed her before she could stab me with her teeth." She leaned her back against the the chair to sit, "You would have another problem if I didn't."

Tanaka rubbed the bridge of his nose, "This isn't something you can ignore, Naomi. The only reason you're alive right now is because of Kuran."

Naomi pulled her sleeves down, "I'll be sure to thank him." Her voice came out laced with sarcasm.

Cross sighed, "You can't leave the Academy, you know that right? No more sneaking into the night to go to town. You must stay here."

Naomi looked into your the Headmaster's eyes.

 _Again with the those alarming dangerous eyes..._

Nonetheless, she agreed: "Fine."

Tanaka swiftly made his way infront of the chair she was sitting in, "Naomi, promise me you won't leave the academy until all of this resolved."

He was worried, she knew that and if this was Cross, instead of Tanaka asking then she would've lied.

 _For Tanaka._

"I promise." Naomi said, "Can I go now?"

Tanaka grabbed her hands, "I mean it. Do not leave the Academy."

"Otherwise, they'll excute me." Naomi, for the time in a long time, was genuine, "I promise, I'll behave."

Tanaka let out a breath and searched her eyes. He missed the the genuine look in her violet eyes she'd get when she was being truthful. He was satisfied and let her go.

Naomi stood up from the chair and saluted to Cross "Until my next screw up, Headmaster."

Cross smiled, "Do you need an escort?"

"I know the way."

She opened the door and saw Zero waiting for her with a serious gaze.

"But you're going to give me one, anyway," Naomi said.

Tanaka chuckled, "Can never be too careful with you."

Zero shut the door behind them. Naomi didn't wait for him she began making her way out the Headmaster's building. Not that it mattered, Zero caught up to her with ease.

"Why did you lie?" Zero asked.

"I didn't lie."

 _Another lie._

Zero grabbed her arm which forced her to stop, "We're not surrounded anymore, Naomi. Tell me the truth."

Naomi glanced up at him, "I technically, didn't lie. I did stab her with my knife that night. Could've been me or you, Zero, and I figured they'd be more inclined to pardon a human..." She trailed off before continuing, "Look, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Zero frowned, "You know who actually did it, don't you?"

 _Kaname_ _Kuran._

Naomi stared at him, "Don't you?"

Zero let go of her arm.

They stood there in silence for while, Naomi wasn't sure for how long, but it was her who finally broke it.

"Do you mind if I walk alone? I just want to think..."

Zero paused for a moment, "I'll check on your dorm later, then."

Naomi smiled, "Thanks."

She waved goodbye and turned the corner, out of sight. She was ready to walk in silence but then she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

 _Only footsteps, yet I know who it is._

"Kuran..." Naomi whispered.

Kaname's expression was not welcoming. It was fierce and unrelenting, he was upset.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Save the lecture."

Kaname frowned, "Out of all things you've done this will prove to be the most i-"

"Spare me," Naomi snapped, "And do you honestly think I don't know that it was you who killed Shizuka."

Kaname stayed stoic, "I envy him, you know." He said, "Kiryu's able to protect the people he cares for."

 _Don't let him change the subject._

Naomi pursed her lips, "Why did you do it?"

"It's such a pity isn't it, Kiryu."

She raised a black eyebrow, until she heard Zero's voice behind her.

"So it was you..." He said.

Kaname's mood shifted to something just a tad arrogant, "I left some behind for you, Kiryu."

 _What am I missing?_

Naomi tilted her head towards Zero the back to Kaname, "Left what behind?"

Zero frowned, but said nothing.

"He needs her blood so he won't descend into a Level E," Kaname informed.

Naomi's eyes widen, "You mean the psycho vampires who kill without remorse, those Level E's."

 _He was turned by a pureblood, he was human._

Akatsuki's voice rang through her head, _"Level E's are ex-humans."_

 _There is no way, my only friend in this academy is going to become a senseless ripper._

Zero averted her gaze when she turned to look at him.

"Did you... um, _drink_ some..?" Naomi cringed slightly, "sounds weird saying it."

She waited for his reply.

Nothing.

 _He didn't, maybe there's another way._

Naomi nodded, "Okay, those it have to be her blood specifically? I mean, how long do you have until you have a psychotic break?"

She could feel Kaname's gaze bore into her back.

"I'll leave them in your care, Kiryu." With that, Kaname took his leave.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

 _That's not the important issue right now, Naomi!_

Zero still said nothing as his eyes traveled to follow Kaname's fleeting form.

"How long do you have, Zero?!" She asked again this time her voice had an edge to it; it was panic.

Silence, then again, there wasn't really anything to say when there wasn't hope.


	30. Night Twenty-Three x 23

**[Partners in Crime]**

Another night, another time, Naomi has to endure the haunting nightmare her pureblood stalker has set up for her. He bit her again, Naomi could swear he gets rougher everytime. His fangs go deeper everytime, his gulps gets louder, and no matter how hard she tried to catch a glimpse of him he covers her eyes. However, the worst part wasn't the pain or his mockery, it was that every single time, she was powerless to stop him. She kicked, punched, pulled, pushed, and nothing caused him cease. All she could was shut her eyes tight and scream herself awake.

Asuna pretended not to hear her whimpering in her sleep, or the blood curdling scream that would escape Naomi when she awoke gasping for air with beads of sweat rolling down her creasing forehead.

This night, unfortunately, was worse than the others. This time he let her believe the was alone, reprieved from the endless torture of him sinking his fangs into her neck only to strip it away when her shoulders went slack.

"Get out of my head!" Naomi screamed.

Asuna lifted her head off her pillow when she heard Naomi whimpering out words. She wouldn't pretend this time; this she'll wake her up... at least that's what she tells herself every night. Sadly, this night was no different.

 _She's a horrible person,_ Asuna thought, but then, _She doesn't deserve this...She gets these nightmares every night._

Asuna pursed her lips and then, frowned. She let head her fall back down into the safety of her pillow, she closed her eyes and, once again, ignored Naomi's whimpers.

His fangs sank deeper into her flesh as Naomi scratched at the arm holding her steady. She felt herself growing weaker, lifeless.

 _I'm dying._

She shut her eyes tightly and screamed, "Wake up!"

Naomi jolted awake. She clasped her mouth to keep herself from screaming. At this point, Naomi missed the hallucinations that came with sleep deprivation. She gripped her hair, oh, how she wanted rip her hair out; she let her hands slide down to her neck.

Smooth, unblemished, supple.

She was fine, she always was, but she always checked anyway.

 _This is what he's going to do to me when catches me, he's going to literally drain me._

 _Draining you means killing you. He said he didn't want to do that..._ _He's a psychopath, it's in the realm of possibility that he's a lying piece of shit too._ Naomi sighed, _I can't ask my mother anything because I can't leave the stupid academy if I don't want to be beheaded by some creepy vampire cult!_ _You're the idiot who confessed to murder._

 _I underestimated their thirst for vengeance._

"Thirst..." Naomi giggled softly.

She slipped out the sheets with ease as she cracked her neck and stretched arms up. She didn't glance at Asuna, Naomi was many things but an idiot isn't one of them. She knew Asuna could hear her and yet she chooses to do nothing. Sure, Naomi said some pretty terrible things, but that doesn't mean she isn't pissed at her roommate for not, at least, waking her up from the dreadful nightmares she's having.

 _I maybe a raging bitch but if the roles were reversed I wouldn't let her suffer in her sleep like I am._

Naomi was going to reach into closet for her uniform until she realized there were no classes today.

Naomi sighed.

All of the day class students would be going into town today with their friends and not only, can she not leave the school grounds, she also only has one friend; who is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode into uncontrollable bloodlust.

Naomi shook her head, hanged her uniform back up and instead, changed into casual clothes. She rolled up her red stockings and quickly slid on a black corduroy overall dress, and under it was a red and white stripped shirt; to top it all off, Naomi slipped on black ankle boots.

 _Maybe, I should go to the infirmary... steal some more concerta. I can't keep having him invading my dreams, I'll go crazy at this rate_

 _But you'll start hallucinating again._

 _Beats the nightly rounds of being bitten._

Naomi slid out of her dorm room and once she closed the door, she heard Asuna moving. Naomi almost pushed the door open, but then decided against it.

 _I have bigger things to worry about._

Naomi spun her heel and walked out the Sun dorms.

There she saw Yuki infront the boys dormitories being chastised by a class president.

Naomi shrugged and walked away from the scene, but stopped when she heard the class president call out to her.

"And you, Naomi Nakamura!" She began, "Asuna has told me all about your midnight escapades."

Naomi glanced at the older girl and smiled, "So does the Headmaster."

The upperclassmen stood there bewildered.

"If that's all you wanted to tell me about then, I'm off." Naomi waved them goodbye.

Yuki frowned, "Wait!" she grabbed Naomi's wrist, "You're not supposed to leave the academy."

"I'm not leavi-"

A certain blond vampire cut her off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Could I talk to you for second?" Aidou asked Yuki, "I couldn't find the Chairman, is he out?"

Naomi glared at him, "What are you doing out of the Moon dorms?"

The class president came up beside them with a adoring look in her eyes, "Idol-senpai!"

Aidou shot her a charming smile, "I'm sorry, but," he put finger up to his lips, "I'm running away from the dorms now. You didn't see me, okay?"

The girl's smile widen as her eyes shined with glee, "Of course, I won't. I understand, I will leave to the prefect then." She reached for Naomi's hand, "Come on, Naomi."

Aidou acted quicker than Naomi's mouth, "Oh, I need her too."

The girl nodded as she disappeared with a new found pep in her step.

 _Pathetic._

"You're looking extra cute today, Nao," Aidou complimented.

Naomi's eyes widen, but she then linked her arm with his, "You're not looking so bad yourself.

Aidou grinned, "I'm so glad a beautiful girl like would think so."

She feigned a gasp, "A compliment from you is of the highest regards, handsome."

Yuki stared dumbfounded at both them as they continued to flirt and compliment with each other. However, what cause Yuki's eyes to widen wasn't the faux love but the dark aura Zero was emanating when he jumped off the third floor window.

"Night class students aren't allowed to be near the Day class dorms."

Yuki nodded feverently, "That's right! Let's get back to he moon dorms."

Aidou pouted childishly, "I absolutely won't!" He hugged Naomi tightly, "Don't let them take me, Nao!"

"Of course not!" Naomi exaggerated, "How can they be so cruel!?"

"Yuki, get me a rope." Zero said, "I'll tie him up and take him back."

The blind vampire gasped, "Let's run away!"

Naomi chuckled as Aidou pulled her into a sprint, Naomi turned behind and saw Zero hot in their heels with a menacing glare, Yuki not far behind.

"The Headmaster's personal building is this way." This time she pulled at Aidou's hand leading him

When they reached the Chairman's personal office, they sighed in relief.

Naomi huffed as she tried to regain her breath, "By the way you owe me now, Aidou."

He winked at her, "Of course, milady."

 _He thinks I'm joking; jokes on him._

Zero looked monsterous when he finally reached them. Jaw clenched, teeth grinding, beads of sweat slowly falling down his skin.

 _My favorite look on him yet._

 _Stop._

His lavender eyes grew darker when he saw Naomi lounging with Aidou as her legs extend to lay on his lap while the rest of her body laid on the couch.

Yuki frowned as her brows furrowed in worry, "Is it okay to be in the Chairman's private office... Maybe we should go to Zero's room in the Sun dorms?"

"Rejected." Aidou and Zero said in unison.

Naomi crossed her ankles as she stretched her hands up. Her overalls rose slightly to show a small piece of her thighs. Aidou averted his eyes quickly which went unnoticed by Naomi, but Zero; who threw a menacing stare at the vampire.

Aidou cleared his throat, "I'm hungry."

Yuki quickly hid behind the door and Naomi was ready to bring her heel down on his private parts.

"What's with the caution?" Aidou said, "Home cooking is fine. Make me some."

He then continued to make a list of ridiculous demands to the extremity of sheets needing to be lavender scented to the low spectrum of a toothbrush.

"You're seriously high maintenance." Naomi grumbled.

Aidou shot her a toothy grin, his fangs on full display.

 _Funny, I thought I'd be afraid but I'm not afraid at all._

Naomi flicked his nose as she smirked at him.

Yuki dragged Zero away into the kitchen to keep him from pummeling Aidou.

Once, they were gone, Naomi's cute façade faded.

"Aidou, I'd like to cash in the favor you owe me," She said.

"Wait, you were serious?!" He asked shocked.

Naomi nodded, "Don't worry, it's nothing too taxing. I just need you to go to town for me, since I can't leave the academy."

Aidou raised his perfect eyebrow up, "And do what?"

"I need you to ask some questions for me." Naomi informed as she reached at the coffee table infront of them and grabbed the piece of paper and pen, "These are the questions..." She wrote them down with ease, "and this is the address."

She circled the address of her house.

Before, Aidou could grab the paper from her hands and inspect the questions, Naomi kept it out of his reach.

"You can't tell anyone." She said seriously, "This stays between us, understood, or, I swear, I'll make you regret it."

Yuki came in with plates of food, "I've never seen Zero cook so fast." She stopped at the sight of Naomi almost sitting on Aidou's lap, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

Naomi smiled, "It's fine... can I have some food?"

 _Go back into the kitchen._

"I'll tell Zero to make more." Yuki skipped off into the kitchen.

Naomi gaze returned to Aidou. Her eyes said it all, they were cold and calculating.

Aidou gulped, "I promise."

Naomi's eyes narrowed.

"This will stay between us."

Satisfied, Naomi handed him the list of questions and address.

"You should know their my parents." Naomi laid back down into the sofa, "And don't leave until they tell you the truth. If you think they're lying keep pressing, okay?"

Aidou read the questions, "Naomi... what exactly are you hoping to find out and are you sure he's a pureb-?"

"I want to know exactly the type of person I'm dealing with." She interjected, "I'm done with the lies and yes, I'm sure."

"I understand that..." He casted her a doubtful look.

Naomi shrugged, "I'd go myself but you know..."

Aidou grinned, "Don't worry, I'll find out."

"Thank you." She truly was grateful.

a/n: :)


	31. Night Twenty-Four x 24

a\n: long awaited kaname content

 **[Deteriorating]**

"Should you really be barking orders, professor?" Naomi huffed, "You left for days and I was left to fend for myself without proper training."

Naomi threw a punch Yagari, who quickly deflected it, "Before there wasn't an alarming reason for you to train on a daily basis, but since you took it upon yourself to take credit for killing Shizuka Hio," He twisted her arm behind her back before letting her stagger slightly in pain, "Our schedule has changed."

Naomi held her shoulder as the pain dulled and scoffed, "You're probably going to dump my training on Zero, again."

"I thought you'd like training with him," Yagari said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She swung at Yagari; Yagari dodged and brought his fist to her side, but Naomi caught it as she kicked at his knee hard. He doubled down on one knee.

Yagari chuckled in pain, "It doesn't matter." He kicked her her legs out from under her, "You're getting better."

Naomi felt her head crash against the soft grass, however, the grass did not do much to cushion her fall.

"You know I can't do this all week, I have class." She winced.

"On your feet." He folded up his dress shirt up to his elbow, "I talked to the hermit, it's taken care of."

Naomi raised from the ground with a scowl on her face.

"Tanaka is talking to the Association," He said.

Naomi's face contorted into confusion, "Vampire Hunters, why?"

"Why do you think?"

 _To protect me._..

Naomi nodded, "Right..."

Yagari reached into his pocket, "Here," he took out the black pistol, "you're going to need this."

 _I thought Zero had it... I guess not._

Naomi grabbed the gun, "It's not loaded is it?"

Yagari let out a chuckle, "No, I'll give you the bullets when you can hit the target, but there is a night class student feeding off day class girl... Maybe, I will give you few bullets."

"What? When did that happen?"

Yagari kicked and then proceeded to punch. Naomi barely had time to block his attacks.

"So they think he did it." she puffed as sweat rolled down her forehead.

 _S_ _hitting timing for him to leave, but I have to know._

"His timing of leaving and the girl being bitten does raise suspicions."

Yagari jabbed but Naomi blocked and quickly countered with her own attack, "Where do they think he is?"

Naomi twisted his arm to his back kicked his back of the knee. Her vampire hunter instructor winced in pain as he doubled down to his knees.

"Seems to me," He said, "that you already know where he is."

She moderately steps on his back and watches him fall to the ground, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yagari scoffs, "Sure, you don't..." He raises himself to his feet with a smirk gracing his lips, "You should know, Kuran's not too happy he's gone, especially without his permission." He turned slightly as he saw Kaname make his way to them.

Naomi folds her arm in front of her, "Sounds like tyrant."

"I assure you, I'm not." Kaname said.

Naomi purses her lips as she spins her heel to look at the pureblood, "Speak of the devil and he will appear."

Kaname ignores her statement, "Nakamura, if you know where Hanabusa is, you must tell me."

"I don't have to do anything," She said, "and even if I knew where he is, I wouldn't tell you."

 _No one can know where he went or why he went there._

Yagari was watching their exchange intently.

Kaname frowned, it was a look she's seen many times before and it no longer fazes her, " A Day class student has been bitten, Nakamura. An investigation needs to be conducted."

A smirk tugs at her lips, "Well, I'd go look for him myself, but... " she twirls her black hair with her finger, "I can't leave the academy's grounds, so sorry." She feigns a pout.

"And who's fault is that?"

 _Yours._

Naomi scoffs, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done."

She narrowed her eyes at him and she wanted to do is rip into him... "Professor, do you mind?" She didn't takes eyes off Kaname.

Yagari's eyebrows raised, "Sure, you can handle it?" He walked past her anyway, "We'll pick this up tomorrow."

He gave them a last gaze before leaving.

 _... I'm doing exactly what Tanaka told me not to do._

Naomi waited for Yagari to be out of sight before continuing, "I hope you're aware that the only reason, I'm stuck here is because _you_ decided to kill Shizika Hio."

"No, the reason you're 'stuck here' is because you took the blame from Zero."

She rolled her eyes, "And you would've let him be killed, probably." She added, "you think I haven't noticed the obvious rivalry between the two of you."

"I would not have allowed them to execute, Zero."

"Maybe... but that doesn't change the fact that without that woman's blood, he'll end up descending into a Level E."

Kaname frown deepened, "And you blame me?"

Naomi kicked the grass underneath her, "I'm just saying that instead of 'leaving some behind' you could've, I don't know, _given_ it to him."

The frown left his perfect features, "You like investigating don't you, Nakamura?"

"Do not change the subject, Kuran that has nothing to do with-"

A serene smile graced his lips and she will admit, it caught her off guard.

"Help me, find the Night class student who bit into one of your classmates and I'm sure, we can find a way to prevent Zero from turning into a Level E," He stepped closer, " _together_."

Naomi's breath hitched... something about the way he said: 'together', chilled her, yet warmed her at the same time.

 _This is dangerous ground... but Zero needs help, otherwise he'll..._

"Fair enough." She said, "How about you organize an investigation team in the Night class. Have them question the Day class student, have them on wild goose chase. People you trust, obviously." Naomi pointed out, "If he or she is bold enough to attack a student, then they'll be bold enough to go and try to see her again. All you have to do is be there when they do."

Kaname nodded, "Sound logic."

"You're welcome." Naomi walked past him as she sniffed her sweatshirt, her nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell.

 _I need to take a_ shower.

"I assume, you'll distract her." Kaname called out.

Naomi sighed, "If I must... after I shower, though."

She waved him off as she made her way into the Sun dorms, she discarded her sweaty clothes and made quick work of her shower. No matter, how much she wanted to indulge in the warm water trickling down her body, Naomi turned off the shower head. She entered her dorm room and was prepared to have Asuna's disapproving stare but found that she wasn't there. Naomi shrugged it off and changed into her Day class uniform, but before she left her dorm, she hid her black pistol inside her pillow case.

She tugged at the red ribbon on her collar, _Will dodo bird be waiting outside, or..._

Naomi steps out the Sun dorms and Kaname resting his back on the wall besides her, reading a book.

 _Pretentious._

She swallowed, "Where is she? What is her name, anyway?"

"Nanami Kurusu." He closed the book he was reading with ease, "She's coming up."

Naomi cocks her head to the side as she saw a girl walking next to Asuna.

She groaned and muttered, "You've got to be shitting me."

Nonetheless, Naomi jumped off the side of the stair railing before they could see and in perfect sync crashed into them. Their textbooks fell on the cobblestones as Naomi knelt down to help gather them.

"I am so sorry." Her voice was higher pitch than normal.

Naomi glanced at Kaname for a moment and then turned her attention back to her peers, "I didn't hurt any of you, right?"

Nanami shook her head cutely, while Asuna wore a scowl, "You were with a Night class student."

"An acquaintance." Naomi said smoothly.

"You seem to have a lot of Night class 'acquaintances' as of late." Asuna retorted.

 _I don't have time for a juvenile power struggle._

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Naomi snapped.

Nanami fidgeted uncomfortably next to them.

Asuna huffed, "I'm just-"

"Don't pretend to care." Naomi sneered but shifted as soon as she turned her gaze towards Nanami, "So, I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Who's pretending to care now?" Asuna piped in, "Do you even know her name?"

Naomi jaw tightened only slightly, "Nanami, isn't it?" The girl nodded sheepishly, "I'm nothing, if not informed."

Asuna's lips formed into a thin line.

 _Get back in line._

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Naomi continued as she motioned to her neck, "How did your hurt neck?"

Nanami eyes widen, "I - I don't know..." she stammered.

Asuna frowned, "What is this an interrogation?"

 _Distraction._

"And you entering this conversation is completely unnecessary, so why don't you just leave."

Asuna frown deepens as she opened her mouth to say something, Naomi interrupted her: "Goodbye."

She stomps off past her into the dorms.

Naomi grinned in victory, "So how are you, Nanami?"

Nanami shrugged, "I'm fine..." she averted her gaze from Naomi's, "But there's been holes in my memory lately."

"Nothing comes to mind? A face, maybe..?" Naomi asked softly.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

Naomi smiled bloomed, "You should go inside. Get some rest."

Nanami smiled back at her, "Thank you, Naomi..." She yawned as she walked past her with lazy steps.

"Don't mention it." Naomi's faux smile dropped when Nanami was out of sight.

She walked around the building searching for Kaname, _Her dorm should be on the second floor. Did he find the vampire?_ She continued until she finds Kaname twisting a boy's arm around his back, pining him against the wall. She heard their conversation:

"You are too bold," Kaname said, "coming to the Sun dorms in broad daylight."

He lifted his head at Naomi; Naomi's eyes widen and she quickly hid into the corner, against the wall with her back pressed against it. She didn't know why she did what did. Kaname knew she was there, yet for some odd reason, she felt like she was caught snooping.

 _Why am I hiding?_ Naomi bit her lip as she slid down the brick wall and sat on the ground beneath her.

She continued to listening, anyway.

"Was it easier for you to sneak around since Ichijo and the rest were chasing some other lead?" He asked.

The Night class student sighed, "I know it is a foolish thing to do, dorm leader Kuran."

Naomi hugged her knees to her chest.

"I don't despise people like you." Kaname said softly, "But your actions threatened to expose the Night class." His voice became stern, "You cannot continue your pursuit. No matter how much you like this girl."

Naomi rested her head on her knees and traded from chewing her lip to chewing the inside of her cheek.

"You'll die if you continue."

Her eyes widen, _Is he-_

Almost as if Kaname sensed her tension, he spoke calmly, "You don't have to worry..."

Naomi wondered if he was talking to the student or her.

"I'll make it so this never happens again."

Silence followed right after. It only lasted for a few seconds before she heard steps come towards her.

"What did you do to him?" Naomi peeked her head to see the Night class student, but he was no where in sight.

Kaname watched as her hair cascaded down her shoulder, "He will have no memory of her."

Naomi nodded but still look him in the eyes, "What will you do to Aido, when he comes back?"

"I'll merely ask him where he's been."

 _Throw him a bone... something to throw him off._

She took in a breath, "He owed me a favor when I saved him from Zero's wrath, if you must know." Naomi stretched her legs, "There's a bag I left at home. I asked him to go get it for me."

 _And get information for me, but there's no reason for him to know that._

Kaname frowned, "You didn't think of informing the Headmaster or me, for that matter."

Naomi shrugged, "Didn't think it'd be a big deal."

She finally looked into his eyes and all at once, it came rushing back what Shizuka has told her. _'Only another pureblood can protect you from another pureblood.'_

A wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Naomi sucked in a breath and buried it, until it passed.

"When did you do it? Kill her, I mean..." She trailed off, "Was it after you carried me to your room or before?"

 _Was I there in the room?_

"Before." Kaname said, "You were there in the room."

Just like that, the nausea returned. Naomi stood up as she brushes off her skirt, "Right, I'm going to go find Zero."

Naomi maneuvered her way around him. It was weird, even after everything he did she didn't feel unsafe and she wasn't afraid, but she was slightly disturbed.

"Rathered I lied, Nakmaura" He called.

Naomi scrunched up her nose, "I rather you didn't murder people while I'm in the vicinity."

"She was going to kill you." Kaname expressed, "Had I not intervened, you would be dead."

Before, Naomi could stop herself, she blurted out, "Because that would be _such_ a tragedy!"

Kaname's eyes softened, "Nakamura," the way he spoke to her it was like he was talking to to a wounded animal, "Whatever is happening..." He reached for her, "Allow me to help."

 _Again,_ she thought, _He's offering, again... one's a accident, two's a coincidence, three is a pattern. He knows something._

Naomi folded her arms across her chest, "What do you know?" She scoffed when he didn't answer her, "You obviously know something. What is it?"

Silence is all he offered her.

She shook her head in disapproval, "So much for wanting to help."

Naomi spun her heel to walk away from him.

She was pulling away like she always does and Kaname refuses to lose the small amount of ground he gained.

"I'll keep him from invading your mind," He reached for her, "will that suffice."

It wasn't question. He would tell her when he deemed fit to tell her and Naomi hated that, but as much she loathed it she hated the nightmares more. She abhorred that pureblood more.

 _I don't want to deal with the dreams anymore, the waking up in cold sweat, the screaming, the shortness of breath... Aido's coming back soon. He'll have answers for me._

Naomi pursed her lips as she turned slowly towards him. She gave him a curt nod, her pride couldn't take much of this.

Kaname gently raised her chin to force her to look at him in his garnet eyes. For the first time, she finally saw why some many girls were enamored by him.

 _He truly is beautiful,_ Her cheeks bloomed pink at her own thoughts.

He pulled her to his chest as he rested his head on top of hers. His hand glided through her black hair.

Naomi felt herself becoming drowsy with each passing second, until it finally, consumed her.


	32. Night Twenty-Five x 25

a/n: hahahhaha i'm not dead, i swear

anyway i'm in love with claude von riegan

 **[Memories]**

Naomi's body felt like it was floating, but it wasn't... She was laying on tall grass, alone. A beautiful tree shielded her from the burning sun as the wind blew fresh air as her hair gently blew with it.

Naomi smiled in peace.

 _"Why isn't she waking up?"_ a familiar voice rung above the clouds, _"He did something to her."_

Another voice chirped in, _"Kaname wouldn't. He just found her unconscious."_

She stretched her arms out feeling the soft grass underneath her. It felt like clouds. She hummed, happily and closed her eyes for only a second ignoring the voices coming from above.

"Mm~"

Naomi breathes in as her eyes flutter open. She saw white walls and Zero, and Yuki hovering over her.

 _A dream. It was a dream._

Yuki beamed at her, "I'm so glad you're awake."

Zero only sighed in relief.

 _It was a dream!_ Naomi smiled at Yuki with the same joy, _He's gone, He's gone, He's gone!_

Zero stared at her as if she had grown two heads while Yuki was just happy Naomi didn't look at her with her usual disinterest.

Her joy, however, was short lived as it raised the question: _Why is he gone? All that talk about keeping me for himself and now he's just gone._

Naomi racked her brain, _Maybe he died?_

 _Hopefully._

 _Doubtful._

 _I'm missing something, but what is it?_

"Are you alright?" Zero asked as he rested his hand on her forehead, "Kuran found you passed outside of the Sun dorms, what happened?"

Naomi blinked owlishly at him, "What do you mean?"

 _I don't remember passing out._

Zero narrowed his eyes, "You don't remember?" His hand fell back down to his side.

Yuki frowned, "Maybe, you hit your head when you fell unconscious." she suggested, "What do you remember?"

"I remember...," Naomi rubbed her eyes, "training with Yagari, and he told about the day class student being bitten, and then Kaname asked me for help."

 _Probably, shouldn't tell them about the other part..._

"What kind of help?" Zero asked with disapproval laced in his voice.

 _Definitely not._

Naomi sighed, "With the Night class student who bit into... what was her name...?" She thought for a second and then, "Nanami."

Yuki raised an eyebrow in surprise, "And you said, yes?"

"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Yuki." Naomi stretched her arms up, "Yes, I agreed to help."

"I just thought you didn't like him, is all." Yuki mumbled.

 _Is that jealousy, I detect?_

"I don't."

Zero watched her carefully, "Then?"

Naomi huffed as she pushed the covers off her, "Then, we caught him."

 _And about Shizuka but I'm going to keep that to myself._

Yuki rested a hand on Naomi's back, "I think you should rest."

Naomi grabbed her shoes and slipped them on, "I feel fine."

 _I'm so tired._

 _Why am I tired? I just woke up._

Zero stood up and blocked her from getting off the bed, "What happened after?"

She tied the laces, "I-"

Blank. Nothing came up.

 _What did happen, after?_

 _I don't remember._

"It doesn't matter, now get out of my way." Naomi said as she pushed him off her way which would've been nice if it had actually worked.

Zero was immovable as he stared at her and continued: "So you don't remember what happened after?"

Naomi's mouth became dry, but she scoffed in defiance, "I _do_ remember." Her mouth moved on its own, "I didn't realize, I have to tell you everything."

 _Why am I lying?_

Zero looked down at you, not with a glare but with a look that said, 'I don't believe you.' Naomi, on the other hand, glared, if only a look could make him move out of the way.

Yuki stared at both them, she never seen two so alike, yet so different at the same time. She decided to break the silence when she saw a familiar blond vampire peak his head over the doorframe.

"Aidou!" She exclaimed.

Naomi switched her gaze towards him. An itch began to pick at her brain, almost like something was missing.

Aidou smiled nervously when his eyes finally met Naomi's. His whole body was screaming, awkward. No, not awkward, perhaps, fear? Or was it just nerves?

"Naomi, I heard you were in the infirmary," Aidou scratched the back of his head, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Naomi racked her eyes up and down, "What's wrong with you?"

Aidou's eyes flew open, he looked like he got caught, "Me?! Nothing's wrong with me!"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't have time for this."

This time no one got in her way when she made her way out of the infirmary. She slid her hand down the railing of the stairs as she made her way down. Her legs felt heavy as each step down became slower.

 _Why can't I remember what happened after he told me about Shizuka? And why is the body snatcher suddenly gone?_

Naomi ran her hand through her hair, she had this awful feeling... like she was forgetting something.

 _Something's wrong._

She yawned.

 _Something is horribly wrong._

She snapped her head when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Light and flighty.

Yuki had a smile adorning her features.

"Hey," She said, "Yori and I are going shopping later today. I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

Naomi blinked in surprise, "I'm not supposed to leave the academy's grounds, remember?"

Yuki frowned, "Right... I forgot about that."

 _Is she actually disappointed that I said no?_ Then she thought, _What's the worse that could happen?_

 _You could die!_

 _Right, that..._

Naomi grinned with mischief shinning in her eyes, "But, I was never one to follow the rules."

Yuki's eyes widen, "You can't! They'll you know..." She brought her finger across her throat.

"What's life without a little danger?" Naomi scoffed.

"It's not a _little danger_ , it's death!"

"Tomato, _tomato_."

Yuki stood with her mouth wide open, "Absolutely not, I'll tell the chairman."

 _Then, he'll tell Tanaka._

"You're no fun." Naomi twirled on her heel and began walking out of the building.

"Where are you going?!" Yuki ran towards her.

Naomi laughed, "Calm down, I'm going to my dorm."

Yuki sighed as relief washed over her.

"Maybe."

"Huh?!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Naomi chuckled, "I don't feel like getting executed by a cult of vampires."

"I- I'm going to walk you back." Yuki said.

"Have a little faith," was the last thing Naomi said to her before running off to the Sun dorms.

When she pushed open the double doors her open, she let herself slide towards the ground.

The feeling of dread returned.

 _Shizuka, and then...?_

 _Nothing! Why can't I remember?!_

 _What is it? What is it? What is it?!_

Her eyes began to flutter, why was she so tired?

"Just for a second..." Naomi whispered.

The door opened behind her, but she didn't move out of the way. She was far too tired to care.

"Who?" She heard a voice come up behind her, "Naomi, are you oka-"

Whoever it was Naomi, didn't see. Her eyes had closed shut and their voice was drowned out by others.

" _And if it weren't for the fact that you found out night class secret three weeks ago, **I would've had your mind erased** ,"_ Cross said.

" _There's been **holes** in my **memory** lately,"_ Nanami had said.

a/n: so who has more points kaname or zero? or perhaps someone else? tell me your thoughts


	33. Night Twent-Six x 26

a/n: me: *people begging me to update*~ I can hear you, but i won't~

 **[Complexity]**

Haruto stared for a while at Naomi's sleeping form, before running up the dorms, calling for Asuna as discretely as he possibly could.

He knocked gently before opening the door.

"Asuna?" He belted out softly, "Are you in there?"

"What is it?" She stood up from her bed.

Haruto looked around for anyone who might be listening in.

"Naomi's passed out and blocking the front door." He said, "Everyone's inside but we should carry her to the infirmary or at least back here."

Asuna eyes widen, "What?!" but then, lowered her voice into a whisper, "What happened?"

Haruto gently pulled her out of the dorm room, "Beats me." He linked his arm with Asuna's as they walked down the stairs in the Sun dormitories, "I just found her laying there. Honestly, she looks like the dead."

They reached the platform and saw Naomi in the same place Haruto found her, with her upped body supported by the dark wood behind her and her head shifted in an awkward angle. Naomi will no doubt wake up with neck pain.

Both of them gulped, but it was Asuna who broke the silence. "Get her arm and I'll get the other."

"Where are we taking her?" Haruto asked.

"To the infirmary, obviously."

Asuna pushed open the door while the other hand kept her steady, "Nice and slow..."

Haruto stumbled on the last down.

"Don't drop her!"She exclaimed.

"I know! I know!"

Another stumble, but this time it was Asuna, who slipped under Naomi's weight and saw her fall on Haruto; Haruto managed to catch her without crumbling under her weight.

"Hey, I can't carry her on my own!"

Naomi groaned in her sleep.

They both stiffened and paused for a few seconds, before Asuna asked:

"Naomi?" Her voice barely above a whisper, "Are you okay?"

A peaceful sigh escaped Naomi's lips.

"I don't think she's awake."

Another groan escaped Naomi.

Asuna hushed him quickly, "Nao..?"

Silence.

"See, I told you." Haruto said, "Come on, help me."

She nodded as she grabbed Naomi's arm and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright, step by step." Asuna said.

They continued onward to the infirmary in a snail's pace, they were careful not to wake her up or drop her and when they spoke to each other it was soft, and with extreme caution.

"It's the Night Class." Asuna grumbled, "More specifically, Kaname Kuran."

"What do you mean?"

Asuna sighed, "I mean, I saw them together yesterday."

Haruto's eyes grew wide, "Like dating?"

"No!" She said, "But I saw them through our dorm window and it seemed like they were arguing, and then-"

She paused, what did she see? For all she knew they were just having a conversation. She didn't hear anything about the conversation, but what happened after did give her a terrible sensation.

"Then what?" Haruto pressed.

Asuna swallowed a lump in her throat, she was never one to gossip without knowing facts but... "They hugged, but right after she collapsed into his arms and then he carried her off."

Haruto shrugged, "Could've been a coincidence."

"Someone doesn't just collapse."

He let out a small laugh, "What are you saying? That he put her under some sort spell?"

Asuna sent him a sharp look, "I'm being serious, Haruto. What if she's in real trouble and I've been ignoring it."

"I get it, you're worried but she's the one isolating herself." Haruto continued, "She made her bed. If she wants to go through, whatever is happening alone, then let her." He readjusted himself under Naomi, "It's not our problem."

"So much, you came to her rescue just now?"

Haruto sighed, "I'm not a monster, if I see her unconscious somewhere I'm not going to leave her there."

Asuna rolled her eyes, "Well, she's not alone." her grip tightened on her waist, "She's been hanging with Aidou Hanabusa, remember?"

"Don't forget, Zero Kiryu."

She frowned, "I remember when she hated him." Asuna glanced at Haruto, "She used to call him the 'prefect from hell'."

Haruto look at the trees, "When did everything get so screwed up?"

It was a rhetorical question. They knew when everything changed, when it all shifted. The night she found out about Akira Saito (Hiyori), of course, they had no idea about Naomi's discovery of the Night Class weeks before.

"Maybe, her being half asleep... we'll finally get some answers." Asuna suggested... a terrifying suggestion.

Truly morally ambiguous... taking advantage of someone who was clearly not mentally stable, especially someone she once considered a friend.

"... Asuna, I don't think that's such a good idea." He said, "Whatever she's involved with it's obviously taken its toll on her, whatever it is, I don't want any part of it."

The wind a blew, this night was cold, extremely cold.

Asuna shivered, "I suppose, you're right."

But another poisoning thought surfaced, _I could use her as leverage._

She shook her head, she was not this person. She cannot become the person who uses people to get what she wants and damn the consequences, yet isn't that what Naomi does.

Apathetic to the people around her. Disinterest clouding her eyes. Vicious venom dripping with every word she speaks.

Reckless... calculative.

Funny, how those two attributes don't usual correlate, but Naomi wields both with such expertise.

It reminds Asuna that no one is simple, not even herself.

Everyone is complex.

Just as Naomi has her reasons to push people aside, not wanting to ask for help; Asuna has her own reasons to seek out the truth, whatever it maybe.

Haruto pushed the doors of the academic building and led Naomi, still slumbering, into the infirmary.

Naomi stirred in her sleep as they laid her down on the mattress. She did not wake.

Asuna looked outside the window, "It's snowing."

Haruto scratched the back of his neck, "She'll be fine. Let's head back before the snow settles."

"Yeah."

Neither glanced at Naomi when they left, instead they talked about what they would do for winter break.

Leaving Naomi in the past. A fresh memory that would soon become distant.

They didn't think of her when they woke up the next morning, they merely packed their bags and would leave with the rest of the Day class students to the their homes, to their parents, to a sense of safety; a sense of normalcy.

 _Perhaps ignorance is bliss,_ thought Asuna.

a/n: i made a poll go check it out :)


	34. SPEACIAL: valentine's day oneshot

a/n: i made poll and the people the people have spoken (13 :D) they wanted a Kaname oneshot and I have delivered.

 **warning: sexual content, naomi is of legal age in this, so don't attack me  
**

THIS IS NOT CANON!

 **[Dark Chocolate]**

Naomi's eyes fluttered open, slowly and sluggishly almost as if her mind was beseeching her to drift back to sleep. She could sink back into slumber, especially with the warmth radiating of next to her; holding her so gently yet tightly against him. She was dressed in a nightgown, well, at least what Naomi considered a nightgown which in truth was just one of Kaname's dress shirts she took for her own. Truthfully, it was Kaname who wore proper nightwear when it came to sleeping, which he only does in day, but indulges Naomi every night for her comfort.

It wasn't morning, perhaps it was merely a few minutes away from dawn, or perhaps it was hours, Naomi couldn't tell; but she didn't much care. If the moon was glowing and the stars were shining that meant her lover was awake.

Naomi glanced at Kaname for only a second: eyes closed, a serene look on his face. Peaceful, calm, and if Naomi didn't know any better she would've believed he was asleep, but, of course, she did know better. However, she would play along.

"Naomi turned her body to face him and slid her hands around his back, and ever so gently pushed him closer. Her head was now laying neatly on his chest, but she then gazed up and Kaname's lips ghosting a smile. Naomi clicked her tongue once before peppering kisses across his collarbone, up to his neck, trailing his jawline, but she stopped, quite abruptly. A smirk was dancing on her lips as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

A chuckle escaped Kaname, "To tease someone while they're asleep is a sign of poor manners, beloved."

Naomi didn't care about manners, in fact, most of the time she rebuked them, "Good thing, you weren't asleep then."

"Yes, but you were, all but a few seconds ago." Kaname's hand slid down her back slowly as it curved down on her thigh and gently wrapped her leg around his own, "Which I assume is because you don't wish to accompany me at tonight's event?"

Naomi feigned innocence, "Oh my, was that today? I completely forgot!"

Kaname knew very well that she did not forget, nonetheless, he let Naomi continue:

"But I suppose if you _really_ want me to 'accompany' you to this event full of snobby, pretentious ass-hats, I won't refuse..." she quickly took advantage of their position (as she always does) and straddled his waist with little resistance, "Shall I wear this?"

Naomi smiled sweetly as she rested her hand on her cheek while the other fiddled with hem of his dress shirt. She didn't have it buttoned all the way to the top she had three, if not four buttons undone, always.

Cheeky as always.

"To think, I thought this sight was for my eyes and my eyes only." Kaname said as his warm hands slid up her legs, under her shirt (because, let's be honest, he was never getting it back, it might as well be hers), and settled on her waist.

Naomi hummed but didn't answer, instead her eyes wandered down his shirt, much to her dismay, was still on. Her heat was on his and she had a need only he could satiate. She tugged at his shoulders in an effort to pull him up to her level, Kaname didn't resist in the slightest... he never did.

Barely above a whisper, she said, "Kiss me."

Kaname gladly complied, however his kiss was slow and teasing with the light touch of both their lips grazing each others as his grip tightened on her waist, edging her closer to him. Perhaps, he was punishing her for earlier, but she liked the anticipation, the waiting. Naomi kept her hands on his shoulders as his lips brushed hers again but this time locking completely. The kiss was still slow, almost as if he was trying to savor it for as long as he could. Naomi softly nipped at Kaname's bottom lip, she gripped his hair and tugged it gently. Naomi shuddered when she felt his fangs graze her lips... one prick is all it takes, one accident, but he was careful, he always was.

She felt his hand travel lower, under the waistband of her underwear.

She moaned against his lips, she broke apart from them as she rolled her hips into his.

"It's Valentine's day today," Kaname breathed out, "But I don't believe any chocolate you'd give me would be sweeter than this."

He curled and he pumped his fingers inside her.

Naomi moaned, "Kaname..." She grinded her hips against his palm, sending sharp jolts of pleasure through her body.

Kaname stopped mid pump, earning him a whine and a pout from Naomi, his garnet eyes meeting her violet eyes.

" _I'll pleasure you in anyway you want, my love_."

Kaname flicked his thumb on her rather sensitive bud.

Naomi squeaked into her moan.

" _All you have to do is say how_."

a/n: wow i guess i have to turn this story into rated M because of this one, oneshot. btw i was not intending this to turn into a light smut but that's how it ended... should make this it's own published work?


	35. author's note

let me begin with apologising for the lack of updating.

ive re read the chapters i've published and those that i've written in the drafts and i realized i'm not content with the way the story is going. i haven't lost creativity for the story and i will continue updating if that's what you (the readers) want but i feel like i owe you all the scrapped ideas i had since i began this story - **you can read there are no spoilers** **just scrapped ideas that would've made this story grimmer and maybe even make you hate Naomi Nakamura**

1\. Yuuto and Veronica were supposed to have more prominent roles

2\. Naomi, Yuuto, and Veronica were meant to have murdered, Akira Saito before the main story's events

3\. Akira Saito murdered Naoto Yamamoto, they attended yosagami high instead of cross academy

4\. Naomi was investigating the murder of her friend and snuck into the house to acquire evidence when she found out about the affair

5\. Veronica and Yuuto were look out

6\. Naomi was caught but had the evidence in the form of a disturbing snuff film saved on a usb drive

7\. Yuuto commited the actual act of murder in defense of Veronica who's life was in imminent danger, Naomi buried or more precisely burned the evidence

8\. Akira Saito is reported missing and fugitive

9\. Naomi with the help of her friends burned the body and hid the murder weapon in plain sight after washing it down with bleach

10\. This the only reason Naomi accepted the scholarship to attend cross academy, a scholarship she only applied for to screw over her classmate, Yina

11\. Veronica was meant to go back to America before the new year began as agreed by the three of them on the fated night but she decided not to

12\. The main story was meant to start about with Naomi breaking and entering into Kaien Cross's office and finding out about the night class

13\. The reason she gets called into the headmaster's office was to be questioned by the police because they found her burned carcass in a land fill

14\. Rido Kuran knows what happened the night they killed Akira Saito and still involved with Naomi's childhood and has a obssessive fascination with her

15\. Senri Shiki and Naomi were meant to have a close relationship instead of Aidou Hanabusa

16\. The reason Naomi would sneak off campus was to get Yuuto and Veronica story straight before they got questioned by the police

17\. Tanaka was also meant to be more prominent as he eventually finds out about that night and becomes the three students alibi for that night

18\. The story was meant to be about Naomi spiraling and progressively making worse decisions that only yielded temporary solutions

19\. Haruto was never supposed to exist

20\. Asuna was meant to be a clean slate for Naomi but instead influenced Asuna to be a worse person and ignore her morals establishing the fact Naomi is a bad influence

21\. The uneasy feeling of Naomi gets of someone watching was meant to be her guilt overwhelming her until she sees the bodies Rido possess to get close to her

22\. Rido is meant to represent the worst parts of herself as he's someone aids, even encourages her to act on her worst instincts

23\. Naomi frames someone else for the murder of Akira Saito since i scrapped the idea i never worked out on who she frames

24\. Naomi was never supposed to be at cross academy during the ball and Shizuka, but busy plating evidence to frame someone

25\. Naomi was never supposed to train with Yagari or at all, she was meant to be left twisting in the wind as some type of karmic payback

fun fact: Naomi stans big time rush

* * *

i have pinterest if you wanna see it - _isabellawinters00_ and tumblr blog _as-above-so-below-official_

tell me your thoughts...


End file.
